


Partenaires Sauvages

by Kiko_Plume



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Jennie Kim, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Werewolves, Beta Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Jongin | Kai, Beta Oh Sehun, Beta Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, No Human Presence, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Lu Han (EXO), Omega Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Omega Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Post-War, Prisoner of War, Prostitution, Reconstruction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sun God, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, War, Werewolf Mates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_Plume/pseuds/Kiko_Plume
Summary: Un royaume divisé entre différentes meutes où la disparition d'un clan déclenche une guerre entre deux autres et la quasi extermination de l'un des deux, empêchée seulement par l'intervention des autres meutes. Une alliance est forgée et la reconstruction du clan par l'effort de tous les clans est décidée. Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux membres de nouveaux couples se trouvent.Pourtant au milieu d'eux, deux âmes non liées refusent de laisser la déesse guider leur amour et s'aiment malgré elle.Et si elle et son compagnon solaire avaient des projets bien plus grand pour ce clan et ces deux âmes en particulier ?Venez découvrir l'histoire d'une âme à qui il faudra plus de deux pièces pour devenir complète.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han (EXO)/Oh Sehun





	1. Okamioku

**L'univers de notre récit**

Oubliez notre monde, oubliez les humains, oubliez les loups garous à la Mascarade, à la Twilight etc ...

Voyez le monde où notre histoire se déroule comme un univers parallèle. Dans le royaume d'Okamioku où elle prend vie, il n'y a pas d'humain, uniquement des lycans qui vivent en clan et les animaux sauvages. Les loups ont deux formes : une forme humaine qu'ils utilisent dans la vie de tous les jours, celle qui leur permet de communiquer entre eux et de vivre dans leurs villes et villages, et une forme animale qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer et se battre entre autres choses. Ils croient en Tsuki, la Déesse Lune, qui vit avec son époux Taiyo, le Dieu Soleil. Il régit la vie sauvage, la nature, elle régit celle des loups et leur amours. Et tous les deux régissent la magie. Les loups sont de piètres magiciens sauf pour deux clans : le clan de la Lune et le clan du Soleil.

La croyance des loups veut qu'au départ il y aie une âme que la Déesse Lune partage en deux et chaque moitié s'incarne dans un louveteau à venir. Quand ces deux âmes se rencontrent, une magie s'opère et ils se reconnaissent en tant qu'âme sœur. Ils doivent s'unir sous leur deux formes pour que leurs âmes ne fassent enfin plus qu'une !

Ils sont fiers de leur clan et de leur nature de loup. Ils sont colériques et sauvages. Mais ils sont très fidèles envers leur meute et leurs alliés. Ils leur parait déshonorant d'utiliser des armes lors d'une bataille ou d'une bagarre. Et dans tous les clans le déshonneur est puni de bannissement.

Les loups ont deux genres biologiques : mâle et femelle. Je ne rentrerai pas dans le débat cisgenre, transgenre et non binaire, sur ce point c'est intrinsèque à l'individu de choisir, enfin d'être, qui il est. Et ce n'est pas l'histoire que j'ai choisie pour développer ce thème. Pour ça il faudra lire mon livre _Non Conventionnels_ quand il sera publié (mode auto-promo désactivé, navrée, enfin pas vraiment, pour l'intermède). Je suis désolée pour tous ceux que la binarité gène mais je resterai simple avec le genre biologique mâle - femelle afin de ne pas perdre la majorité des lecteurs mais libre à vous d'imaginer toutes les combinaisons possibles.

Tous familiers des omégaverses le savent, les lycans ont aussi un statut : Alpha, Bêta et Oméga. Une femme peut être alpha, bêta ou oméga tout comme les hommes. Et comme nous sommes tordus, les hommes oméga peuvent donner la vie. Vive la magie ! Deux âmes sœurs n'ont pas forcement le même statut : alpha+bêta, alpha+oméga, bêta+oméga. Comme ils forment la majorité des clans les bêta sont souvent liés à un autre bêta. Cela est beaucoup plus rare entre deux alpha et entre deux oméga mais la Déesse est joueuse.

Dans notre récit nous allons suivre un clan en particulier, le clan Morichi qui vit dans la grande forêt à l'est du royaume, la Forêt d'Emeraude. Il y a cinq autres clans dans Okamioku. Les Zogichis parcourent les versants enneigés des Monts d'Ivoire au nord. Le clan Umichi vit sur les côtes d'Opale à l'ouest. Les Topazichis séjournent au bord du fleuve Seisui qui sépare les plaines centrales du grand désert au sud. Le clan de la Lune ou Munkuran se cache dans la vallée de Tsukiuma, au creux du cratère d'un volcan tout au nord, loin dans les montagnes. Enfin il y a le clan du Soleil ou Tayoichi qui vit dans une oasis en plein désert au sud du pays.

[carte du royaume à venir, peut-être un jour]

_(Mon amour doit la dessiner mais il faut qu'il trouve le temps)_

💮

**La géopolitique de départ**

Chaque clan a un mode de fonctionnement qui lui est propre.

Les Zogichis sont une meute d'une centaine d'individus. Ils demeurent à Yukimura, un gros village à flan de montagne, au nord d'Okamioku. Il est composé d'un château et quelques chalets dans la cours. Les membres ont quelques cultures en terrasses mais vivent essentiellement de la chasse. La vie peut y être rude à cause des conditions climatiques. Mais c'est un clan chaleureux. Actuellement c'est le roi Kim Taebaek qui est à la tête du clan. Il a trois enfants, deux fils et une fille, tous les trois sont des alpha. Étrangement ce n'est pas l'aîné de la famille, le fantasque Taehyung, qui devrait lui succéder mais le fils cadet Taemin qui a déjà trouvé son âme sœur, contrairement à son frère et leur benjamine.

Les Umichis sont une meute d'une cinquantaine de membres. Ils vivent dans la petite ville d'Oparin, faite de maisons en pierres et toits d'ardoises, en haut d'une falaise surplombant la mer au nord-ouest du royaume. Ce sont des pêcheurs et ils ont quelques champs autour. Le pack est dirigé par le Conseil des Alpha composé de tous les alpha de la cité. Ils régissent ainsi la vie de toute la ville afin que tout le monde vive en harmonie.

Les Topazichis sont eux aussi une meute d'une centaine de loups. Ils ont érigé la cité de Topazushiti sur la rive droite, à l'embouchure du fleuve Seisui. La ville est florissante grâce aux terres fertiles le long du cours d'eau et au commerce d'épices et étoles. Elle est entourée de hautes murailles au-delà desquelles s'étend un village de tentes où vivent les laissés-pour-compte. La vie des non alpha est difficile dans ce pack. Car ce sont ces derniers qui ont tous les droits. La meute est dirigé par l'Alpha Suprême qui vit dans un palais au milieu de la cité. Le changement de dirigeant se fait de manière brutale, le plus souvent par le meurtre. Les omégas y ont la vie la plus difficile. Ils sont souvent considérés comme des esclaves par les alpha. Beaucoup d'entre eux essaient de fuir le clan et sont sévèrement punis quand ils se font rattraper par les traqueurs.

Les Morichis sont une meute d'une cinquantaine de membres, vivant à Ememura, un village de maisons de bois dans une clairière au sud-ouest de la Forêt d'Emeraude, pas très loin du fleuve Seisui. Une palissade entoure les maisons. Ils vivent de la chasse et de la cueillette ainsi que de la vente de bois et d'objets d'artisanat. Il a deux conseils pour gérer la vie de la meute. Tout d'abord pour tout ce qui concerne le village proprement dit, il y a le Conseil composé par des membres de tout statut choisis par les villageois. Et parmi ces conseillers, sont élus les représentants de la Chambre qui vont prendre les décisions les plus importantes et parler au nom du clan lors du Grand Conseil, assemblée de tous les clans.

En règle générale les alpha et les bêta ont une forme de loup immense et forte, alors que les oméga sont plutôt frêles. C'est pourquoi ce sont souvent les deux premiers qui constituent l'armée des clans. Mais chez les clan de la Lune et du Soleil cela diffère un peu. Ce sont deux meutes particulières par rapport aux quatre précédentes. Leurs membres sont influencés par la magie que leur ont accordée la Déesse Lune pour l'un et par son époux Soleil pour l'autre. Ils sont les seuls ayant des loups magiciens parmi eux.

Le clan de la Lune, les Munkurans, vit isolé dans une vallée secrète au fond d'un volcan, loin au nord dans les montagnes. L'accès à Tsukiuma est très difficile, voir impossible pour les non initiés. La Lune leur confère des pouvoirs en rapport avec les ombres, la nuit, le temps, les rêves et le soin. Au delà du statut, les femmes ont une plus grande puissance magique. Et leurs omégas sont meilleurs magiciens que leurs bêtas et leurs alphas. C'est donc un conseil matriarcal avec une oméga à sa tête, la Luna, qui dirige la meute. Celle-ci est composée d'une cinquantaine de membres. Le clan a peu de rapport avec les autres donc peu d'informations ont filtré sur leur mode vie. Ils échangent des charmes pour obtenir ce qui leur manque lors des rares excursions hors de la vallée.

Le clan du Soleil, les Tayoichis, est localisé dans une oasis luxuriante au fin fond du désert, à flan de la chaîne de montagnes au sud. Ils vivent de l'exploitation de mines d'où ils extraient des pierres et des métaux précieux. Leurs alphas et leurs bêtas ressemblent à ceux des autres clans non magiques : des hommes et femmes costauds et des loups puissants. Par contre la meute se différencie particulièrement des autres au niveau de ses oméga. Leur forme de loup est encore plus fragile et petite que celle de leurs congénères des autres packs. Mais ce sont de puissants magiciens dont les pouvoirs sont liés aux éléments, surtout le feu et la terre. Pour canaliser leur magie ils ont besoin de puiser dans les forces de leur âme sœur. Ce sont donc les omégas qui dirigent le clan. Mais leur délégation ne s'est pas présentée au dernier Grand Conseil.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu leur arriver ? Je vous invite à lire cette histoire pour le découvrir.

💮


	2. Déclarations

A l'ouest du Royaume de Okamioku s'étend la grande Forêt d'Emeraude. Dans une clairière au sud-ouest, se trouve Ememura, le village du clan des Morichis. Au milieu se tient un grand bâtiment, la Maison Commune où se trouvent les bureaux du Conseil et de la Chambre des Trois (les trois représentants de la meute), les divers services comme la clinique, l'école et les administrations du village au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les appartements des omégas célibataires aux étages. La meute désigne ses conseillers qui élisent le Guide et ses deux aides, l'Intendant qui s'occupe du village et le Chef des Rangers qui dirige les loups combattants. En ce moment Kim Joonha est le Guide, Choi Hanbin l'Intendant et Min Jingi le Chef des Rangers.

Ce soir la lumière brille dans la salle du conseil. Le Guide et les conseillers se sont réunis pour débattre de l'absence des représentants du clan Tayoichi au dernier Grand Conseil qui venait de se tenir au Temple Tsukitera. Régulièrement les représentants des six clans se réunissent pour parler de leurs accords commerciaux. Comme chacun est là pour défendre ses intérêts, le temple se trouve sur un terrain neutre défendu par les prêtres de Tsuki, la déesse Lune, afin que ces rassemblements se passent dans la paix. Ils sont aussi la mémoire de Okamioku. Jamais dans l'histoire du royaume un clan n'avait manqué un Grand Conseil.

Les Morichis vivent de la chasse, la cueillette et du commerce du bois de la forêt. Ils sont alliés depuis des centaines d'années avec les Tayoichis, le clan du Soleil, qui se sont établis dans une oasis, près des Montagnes de Rubis tout au sud du royaume. Ces derniers sont les membres d'un clan de puissants magiciens qui vivent de l'exploitation des mines alentours. Chez les loups l'honneur de la meute est une chose importante et respecter ses engagements auprès de ses alliés entretient cet honneur. Il est donc primordial pour les conseillers de la forêt de comprendre l'absence de leurs amis. La décision est prise d'envoyer une délégation enquêter. C'est Jingi qui la dirigera. Il sera accompagné de deux rangers chevronnés et de trois recrues. Ces trois jeunes alphas sont son propre fils Yoongi, Namjoon le fils du Guide et leur ami de toujours Jung Hoseok. C'est l'occasion de former la prochaine génération en terme d'exploration et de diplomatie. La journée du lendemain sera consacrée à la préparation de l'expédition et le groupe partira le surlendemain.

💮

Après trois jours de voyage à travers le désert, la délégation morichie arrive en vue de l'oasis où sont établis les Tayoichis. Yoongi remarque que les trois aînés paraissent troublés. Aucune fumée n'est visible, aucune activité ne s'entend. Normalement des éclaireurs auraient dû les approcher mais personne ne vint. Jingi demande aux trois jeunes de rester en retrait pendant que lui et les deux vétérans s'approchent discrètement de Tayokosen, le village-temple du clan du Soleil.

Jingi et ses deux acolytes avancent vers le village. Le spectacle qui s'offre devant leur yeux leur serre le cœur.

Le village paraît désert, pas une âme qui vive. Les trois loups entrent prudemment. Ils ne voient que poussière, les portes des maisons sont ouvertes ou éventrées. Des traces d'incendie sont encore visibles ci et là. Ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment qui a la fonction de la Maison commune chez eux : le Temple du Soleil, le Tayokosen, qui a donné le nom au village troglodytique. C'est une énorme entrée découpée dans la roche de la falaise. Les énormes portes sculptées à l'honneur du Dieu Soleil ne sont plus qu'un tas de cendres. Toutes les pièces sont vides, les papiers éparpillés dans les bureaux, les lits défaits dans les appartements. Mais aucune trace d'un seul loup du soleil. Une fois ressortis, ils appellent les trois jeunes. Tous les six se dirigent sur le chemin partant de Tayokosen vers les mines un peu plus loin.

Et là c'est l'horreur qui s'offre à leur vision. Dans la zone des ateliers devant les mines un immense charnier se dresse. Une trentaine de corps calcinés s'entassent les uns sur les autres. Jingi pousse un hurlement de douleur, ces corps ont été des alliés, des amis. Tous les six se transforment en humain. Yoongi et Namjoon restent debout, livides, les poings serrés. L'odeur de la chair grillée encore présente provoque de fortes nausées chez Hoseok. Les deux vétérans s'approchent du charnier pour essayer de découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux Tayoichis. Tous les six ont les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. Ils ne trouvent aucun survivant, ni aux mines, ni au village, ni au temple, ni même aux alentours. Le clan du Soleil vient de disparaître, de s'éteindre.

<< Mais comment est-ce possible, père, qu'un clan disparaisse ainsi ? Les Tayoichis sont sensés être de puissants magiciens ! Qui a pu les vaincre ? Et comment ? demande Yoongi.  
\- Le comment je le sais, dit le vétéran Heeyon. J'ai trouvé des pointes de flèches en argent sur certains corps. Et il y a des traces de blessures surement faites par des armes en argent sur d'autres.  
\- Mais aucun loup n'utilise d'arme, surtout contre d'autres loups ! s'écrie Namjoon.  
\- Sauf s'il est vil et cupide et sans honneur ! répond le vétéran Dongho  
\- Mais aucun clan n'est ainsi, s'exclame Hoseok  
\- Apparemment si.>> termine Jingi.

💮

La délégation morichie rentre à Ememura. Après leur rapport, la Chambre des représentants donne congé aux trois jeunes recrues. Namjoon, Yoongi et Hoseok rejoignent leurs amis Rosé, Lay et Chanyeol pour leur raconter la terrible nouvelle. Pendant ce temps Jingi, Heeyon et Dongho montrent les indices qu'ils ont ramenés de Tayokosen et font part de leur soupçons à Joonha et Hanbin. Pour eux le seul clan capable de tant de bassesse ne peut être que celui des plaines, les Topazichis. Ils décident d'envoyer une autre délégation pour Tsukitera, le temple de la Lune où le Grand Conseil siège. Cette fois-ci, Joonha en prend la tête. Heeyon et Dongho l'accompagnent en tant que témoins. Trois anciens se joignent à eux. La délégation est de retour cinq jours après avoir quitté le village.

💮

Quinze jours plus tard, un émissaire de Tsukitera arrive à Ememura. Les Morichis sont convoqués au Grand Conseil la semaine suivante. Les enquêteurs du temple de la Lune viennent de rentrer de Tayokosen et les clans sont priés de venir entendre leur rapport. Afin d'enrichir leur expérience diplomatique Yoongi, Namjoon et Hoseok accompagneront Joonha, Jingi, Heeyon et Dongho.

💮

Tsukitera est à la fois le village et le temple dédié à Tsuki, la déesse Lune. C'est ici que se tient le Grand Conseil, dans une immense salle carrée située en plein cœur du temple. Tout autour il y a de nombreuses pièces plus petites servant de bureaux, cuisine, réfectoire et chambres aux prêtres. Au sud du temple, six grandes maisons servent de résidence aux membres des six clans convoqués et une dizaine de huttes composent le village. Ce sont les maisons des fermiers et des artisans qui fournissent les moines. Deux règles règnent ici : aucun loup n'est accepté sous sa forme lycan et nul ne peut troubler la paix des lieux. Tous les nouveaux arrivants ont donc changé pour leur forme humaine avant de gagner leur logement.

Les délégations sont composées de six à sept membres suivant le nombre de jeunes recrues qu'elles ont décidé d'amener. Les Morichis et les Munkurans ont envoyé sept membres pendant que les Zogichis, les Umichis et les Topazichis sont venus à six. Chacun loge dans la grande maison de son clan. La réunion doit avoir lieu le lendemain et tous prennent un repos bien mérité. Pourtant en cette nuit, deux loups voient leurs rêves les troubler. Et à la lueur de la pleine Lune ils sortent tous les deux faire un tour dans le village endormi. Une âme va enfin être réunie.

Namjoon sort de la maison de la forêt sans faire de bruit. Il est hanté par le rêve qu'il vient de faire, il s'est vu partir à la rencontre d'un loup blanc semblant l'attendre sous la lune près d'un arbre immense. Il suit donc le chemin qu'il a parcouru dans son rêve pour arriver près de l'arbre immense. Mais au lieu d'un loup blanc, c'est un magnifique jeune homme brun qui se tourne vers lui. Et là, alors qu'ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre, leur âme se connecte pour ne faire plus qu'une. C'est son âme sœur. Namjoon ne revient pas que l'horreur de la disparition du clan du Soleil aie pu le guider jusqu'à celui à qui son cœur appartient dès cet instant. Il approche lentement sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent le long des joues de l'inconnu, ce dernier l'enveloppe de la sienne pour la maintenir contre sa peau.

<< Es-tu le loup blanc de mes rêves ? demande Namjoon.  
\- Je suis Kim Seokjin, du clan de la Lune. Oui je suis le loup blanc qui attendait, Kim Namjoon, répond le jeune homme.  
\- Comment me connais-tu ?  
\- La déesse me parle de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Elle m'a montré les fils enchevêtrés du destin de ton clan. Votre avenir, ton avenir, notre avenir est si tenu. Je suis désolé de toutes les pertes que vous allez, que tu vas subir. Mais ne perd jamais espoir, nous arriverons, j'arriverai à temps, mon amour.>>

Et comme pour mettre fin à toute discussion Seokjin l'embrasse avant de s'éloigner vers la maison de la Lune. Namjoon reste sur place abasourdi par cette rencontre. Son cerveau essaie d'enregistrer ce qui vient de se passer. Mais c'est le blanc complet. Il décide d'en rester là pour cette nuit.

💮

Le lendemain tous les loups convoqués se rendent à la salle du Grand Conseil. Ils s'assoient autour de la table, laissant un vide aux places des Tayoichis. Les Morichis se retrouvent face aux Topazichis. Présidant l'assemblée, les moines et leurs enquêteurs sont prêts à faire leur rapport.

Namjoon observe Seokjin et les autres Munkurans pendant les débats. Leurs visages bien que paraissant tristes ne laissent filtrer aucune autre émotion. Ils restent silencieux, comme à leur habitude. La déesse Tsuki leur a offert le don de divination par les rêves. Mais au lieu de les partager avec les autres clans, il préfèrent rester à l'écart des événements, un peu comme les moines du temple. A chaque fois que Namjoon croise le regard de Jin, celui-ci lui sourit timidement.

La discussion s'envenime au fur et à mesure que les enquêteurs rendent leur rapport. Ils n'ont pas trouvé le charnier évoqué par les Morichis, aucune présence d'armes en argent non plus. Le village était abandonné. Ils n'ont relevé aucune trace de violence. Une délégation topazichie venait d'arriver peu avant eux, venue s'enquérir du sort de leurs alliés à leur tour. Ils s'étaient installés devant les mines. Les Morichis accusent les Topazichis d'être venus en réalité couvrir leurs traces. Les Topazichis leur renvoient l'accusation. Le ton monte. Les Umichis et les Zogichis essaient de calmer les esprits, en vain.

Les paroles de la veille émises par Seokjin tournent dans la tête de Namjoon. Il essaie lui aussi de calmer ses compagnons mais le futur sombre annoncé par son âme sœur se rapproche dangereusement jusqu'au couperet final. Byun Hanyeol, l'Alpha Suprême du clan des plaines, finit par laisser échapper << Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez ...>> auquel Kim Joonha, le Guide de la forêt répond par << Oh mais vous ne nous faites pas peur ! >> C'est le silence qui règne dans la salle aussitôt après. La guerre entre les Topazichis et les Morichis vient d'être déclarée.

Tous s'en retournent vers leurs terres, deux clans pour se préparer pour la guerre à venir. Voyant Namjoon partir avec les siens, Jin le rattrape, l'embrasse une dernière fois.  
<< Joonie tâche de rester en vi  
jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! >> lui murmure-t-il avant de rejoindre sa mère et le reste de son clan.

Les Munkurans sont les seuls qui ne rentrent pas. Une mission importante les attend : persuader les Umichis et les Zogichis de s'unir à eux afin d'arrêter un massacre. Ils espèrent arriver à temps. L'avenir de Okamioku est en jeu.

💮


	3. La bataille

Dans la forêt d'Emeraude, la nuit règne. Le village des morichis est endormi. La clairière est déserte, personne pour entendre les faibles bruissements dans les fourrés à la lisière. Très vite le silence retombe sur les environs. Une dizaine de topazichis s'avancent alors vers l'entrée d'Ememura, armés d'un bélier. L'alpha suprême Byun Hanyeol les suit de près en forme de loup. Les portes en bois de l'enceinte du village volent en éclat. Le gros de l'armée topazichie investit la place, prêt à foncer vers les maisons.

Mais ils sont stoppés. Surgissant des ruelles et des ombres des bâtiments alentours, les rangers du clan de la forêt apparaissent. Ils les attendaient, la délégation morichie étant rentrée deux jours plus tôt. Voyant son attaque surprise déjouée, Hanyeol lance un puissant hurlement. Mais rien ne se passe.

<< Tu comptais sur tes archers positionnés autours du village ? Ils sont morts. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris comment tu t'y es pris pour abattre les Tayoichis ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Utiliser des armes et des flèches en argent ! Tu n'es qu'un loup sans honneur Hanyeol !>> lui hurle Jingi avant de se transformer.

Ceci marque l'engagement de la bataille. Les loups des deux armées se jettent les uns sur les autres.

La bataille fait rage sur la place. Tous les Morichis se défendent contre les attaques des Topazichis. Les rangers qui se sont occupés de neutraliser les archers des plaines reviennent prêter main forte bloquant la sortie à leurs ennemis. Il y a quelques pertes et blessés des deux côtés. Le clan de la forêt se bat avec force et vigueur. Ses guerriers doivent repousser ces loups vils et sans honneur de leur territoire et venger ceux qui tombent.

Pourtant un détail inquiète Jingi, les forces ennemis sont surtout constituées de bêtas. Où sont donc les alphas topazichis ? Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi lâches et manquer à l'appel ? Mais la férocité des combats l'interrompt. Les crocs se plantent dans la chair. Les griffes déchirent la fourrure. Gémissements, glapissements et grognements se font entendre de tous les côtés. Cela fait des heures qu'ils se battent. Les pertes augmentent de plus en plus des deux côtés, beaucoup de bêtas s'écroulent. Jingi a vu les parents d'Hoseok tomber ainsi que d'autres villageois. Sa famille et celle de Joonha sont encore debout. Mais leurs compagnes sont à bout de force ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membres du clan.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement de Hanyeol se fait de nouveau entendre, auquel un autre répond plus loin dans la forêt. Une dizaine de loups des plaines font leur apparition. Ce sont les alphas dont Jingi avait remarqué l'absence. Il regarde du côté de Joonha avec qui il échange un regard entendu. Leur clan est à bout de force, beaucoup sont morts ou blessés. Leurs ennemis arrivent avec leurs loups les plus puissants en pleine forme. Les Morichis savent que la bataille est perdue. Mais ils ne se laisseront pas vaincre si facilement. Ils doivent se battre jusqu'au bout pour laisser un maximum de temps aux enfants et à leur escorte pour fuir le plus loin possible vers le nord, vers les montagnes. Joonha lance son hurlement afin qu'ils sachent qu'il faut partir. Lui et Jingi ont une pensée pour Geongmin et Jihoon, leurs enfants qui vont devoir grandir sans eux, sans leur famille.

Une grande louve alpha des plaines vient de faire un carnage dans les forces Morichi. Parmi ses victimes la mère de Yoongi. La rage donne à ce dernier un regain d'énergie et de puissance. Quand la louve s'attaque à Hoseok, Yoongi surgit et bondit sur son flan. Les deux ennemis roulent à terre, leurs crocs et leurs griffes déchirant la chair l'un de l'autre. La louve arrive à mordre Suga au visage, le blessant à l'œil droit. Hobi voyant son amant en sang attaque lui aussi. La louve ne tarde pas à trépasser sous les coups des deux alphas morichis.

Cela fait plus de quinze heures que la bataille fait rage, la place d'Ememura est rouge du sang de tant de loups tombés, une trentaine dans chaque clan. Ils ne sont plus très nombreux encore debout. La mère de Namjoon, Jingi et son fils aîné Geumjae ont perdu la vie. Joonha se bat encore contre Hanyeol. Pas loin d'eux Dongho vient de tomber. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok et Heeyon défendent crocs et griffes dehors Chanyeol, Lay et Hanbin, trois mâles omégas à terre et gravement blessés. Cinq alphas topazichis leur font face. Les sept morichis savent que c'est la fin, la leur et celle de leur clan. Ils espèrent qu'ils ont pu donner assez de temps aux plus jeunes et leur escorte.

Namjoon a une pensée pour le loup blanc qu'il a rencontré à Tsukitera la semaine précédente. Il ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse de rester en vie. Il est triste à la pensée d'avoir connu son âme sœur que si brièvement et de ne connaître que le goût de ses lèvres. Ses pensées tournées vers Jin, il se prépare à son dernier combat.

C'est alors que les hurlements d'un grand nombre de loups se font entendre. Tous les combattants se figent et leur regard se tourne vers la source des cris. Profitant de la distraction, Hanyeol bondit sur Joonha et lui brise le cou à l'aide de ses crocs. Le Guide morichi vient de tomber. Namjoon pousse un cri déchirant en voyant la mort de son père. C'est alors que des racines agrippent Hanyeol, l'empêchant de bouger.

<< ASSEZ ! >>

Une armée de loups apparaît à l'entrée du village. Elle est composée de munkurans, de zogichis et quelques umichis, avec à leur tête une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, Kim Daleum, la Luna du clan de la Lune. A sa droite se tient le Roi Kim Taebaek et son fils cadet Taemin des Zogichis. A sa gauche il y avait son propre fils à elle, Kim Seokjin mais le jeune homme s'est lancé à la rencontre de sa moitié.

<< Assez Hanyeol ! Ne penses-tu pas que ton orgueil a fait couler trop de sang ? Regarde autour de toi ! La vie de tes hommes a-t-elle si peu de valeur à tes yeux ? Trop de loups sont tombés aujourd'hui ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'un second clan disparaisse au nom de tes intérêts ! Tu as perdu tant de mâles, comment crois-tu que ton clan va pouvoir se maintenir ? >>

Des prêtres de Tsuki qui accompagnent cette étrange armée hétéroclite s'avancent vers l'alpha suprême Topazichi.

<< Byun Hanyeol, au nom de notre déesse Tsuki, nous vous ordonnons de rentrer à Topazushiti avec vos guerriers. Dans une dizaine de jours nous organiserons un Grand Conseil pour juger vos actes et l'avenir de vos clans ! >>

💮

L'armée topazichie partie, les sept survivants morichis s'effondrent. Des médecins munkurans pansent leurs blessures. Leurs soins sauvent l'œil droit de Yoongi mais ce dernier gardera une cicatrice de sa rencontre avec la louve des plaines. Mais personne ne peut apaiser les blessures de leurs âmes. Le clan est anéanti. Ils étaient trente cinq au début de la bataille vingt heures plutôt. Ils ne sont plus que sept mâles. Tant de morts, tant de familles décimées, ils ont tout perdu. Les autres clans et les prêtres séparent les corps. Ceux des morichis sont alignés dans la grande salle de la maison commune. Les topazichis sont entreposés dans un hangar.

Les Munkurans, les Zogichis, les Umichis et les quelques prêtres ont établi un campement dans une clairière voisine un peu plus au nord. En forme de loup, ils y accompagnent les sept morichis survivants. Ne pouvant supporter la détresse de son âme sœur, Jin trottine à ses côtés tout en se frottant régulièrement contre lui. Arrivés au camp, les sept âmes meurtries voient les dix enfants, les quatre femmes omégas et la doyenne bêta qui les avaient accompagnés.

Yoongi et Hoseok s'élancent vers Jihoon et Dawon, heureux de revoir leurs proches sains et saufs. Ils leur annoncent, le cœur serré, la mort de leurs parents. Chanyeol les rejoint avec sa grande sœur Yura accompagnée de son fils Younjae. Ils apprennent à la jeune femme la mort de Geumjae, son compagnon et grand frère de Yoongi et Jihoon.

Namjoon prend sa sœur Geongmin dans ses bras. Ils pleurent tous les deux la mort de Kim Joonha et sa femme. Jin reste à leur côté.

Choi Eunjung, la doyenne bêta, accompagnée de ses deux filles Jieun et Yena, cherche son mari Hanbin dans le campement. Elle a peur. Vu le peu de survivants, comment le vieil oméga pourrait-il être encore vivant ? Et pourtant, un couple munkuran, Luhan et Sehun, les guident vers l'infirmerie où elles trouvent Hanbin. Il est certes grièvement blessé mais bel et bien vivant.

Heeyon retrouve avec joie ses deux filles Roséanne et Alice. Leur mère Rina était morte bien avant la bataille, en donnant naissance à la petite dernière. C'était une louve munkurane qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un Grand Conseil, il y a des dizaines d'années auparavant. Après avoir rassuré ses filles, il approche Lee Hana et Shin Suran. Les deux jeunes femmes omégas sont avec leurs enfants qu'elles serrent fort contre elles. Elles savent déjà la terrible nouvelle que le bêta va leur annoncer. Leurs maris Lee Dongho et Shin Jeha sont morts aux combats. Du haut de ses onze ans Chaerin comprend la situation elle aussi. Elle se sert très fort dans les bras de sa mère Suran. Les jumeaux Minho et Haneul âgés seulement de cinq ans sont plus perplexes. Pourquoi leur maman Hana pleure-t-elle ? A-t-elle mal ? A l'aide de leur petites mains il essaient d'essuyer ses larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler le long de ses joues.

Roséanne, que tout le monde appelle plus simplement Rosé, cherche son ami Lay. Elle sait que le jeune oméga était sur le champ de bataille. Ce qu'il a dû traverser doit être éprouvant pour lui. Elle n'a pas vu les parents du jeune homme parmi les survivants. Elle se doute bien qu'ils sont morts. Lay est donc seul avec sa peine, seul avec son chagrin au milieu de ses compatriotes qui retrouvent des membres de leur famille. Effectivement elle l'aperçoit un peu à l'extérieur du campement. Mais alors qu'elle va pour s'approcher, une jeune guerrière umichie la devance. Rosé voit le regard que Lay lance à la nouvelle venue et comprend ce qui se joue sous ses yeux. La déesse Tsuki vient réunir les deux moitié d'une âme. Rosé décide de laisser le couple se connaître et s'en retourne vers le campement.

Lisa avance vers le jeune homme qui semble perdu. Elle ressent son chagrin et pour le moment la seule chose qu'elle souhaite le plus au monde serait de pouvoir l'en débarrasser. Elle pose sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de l'oméga. Celui-ci sursaute légèrement. Mais dès que l'odeur ambrée de la louve alpha arrive à lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre contre lui. Il a besoin d'elle d'une façon viscérale, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lay enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lisa qui penche légèrement la sienne pour lui permettre un total accès. Elle enlace un bras autour de l'oméga et lui caresse doucement le dos en murmurant.

<< Là, là, ça va aller. Je suis là, je t'ai trouvé. Je ne partirai pas, je ne te quitterai jamais. Tu n'es plus seul. Laisse ta peine sortir, je suis là pour sécher tes larmes. Dis à Lisa ton nom mon petit oméga.  
\- Zang Yixing, mais les gens m'appelle Lay.  
\- Viens avec moi, Lay. Je vais m'occuper de toi. >>

Lisa l'entraîne avec elle vers sa tente. Dans le ciel la lune luit. L'astre est satisfait, une âme est enfin réunie.

Pendant ce temps Rosé retourne vers le campement. Au lieu de rejoindre son père, elle s'arrête près d'un arbuste fleuri. Elle est l'herboriste des Morichis. Un frisson parcourt tout son corps quand elle entend une voix d'homme derrière elle. Elle se retourne et se perd dans le regard du jeune homme qui se tient là.

<< Bonsoir mademoiselle. Que faites-vous dehors en cette heure tardive ? demande le beau jeune homme.  
\- Je me promène et j'admire les plantes à la lueur de la lune. Et vous monsieur le soldat, vous faites votre ronde ?  
\- Je me nomme Kim Junmyeon, mais tout le monde m'appelle Suho. Je suis un soldat zogichi. Et vous bel ange quel prénom la déesse vous a-t-elle donné ?  
\- Park Roséanne mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rosé. Vous êtes descendu de vos montagnes pour sauver mon clan ? C'est très aimable à vous.   
\- Belle enfant il ne faut pas penser à ça. Il faut penser à l'avenir, votre avenir, notre avenir.>>

Suho s'avance vers Rosé pour lui susurrer ses mots doux à l'oreille. De sentir cet homme taillé comme une statue grecque si près d'elle, le cœur de la jeune fille accélère, son odeur musquée lui fait tourner la tête.

<< Notre avenir ? N'allez-vous pas un peu vite en besogne ?  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer mon ange. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi. Mon cœur, mon âme t'appartient.  
\- Suho, ça va trop vite.>>

Perturbée par le loup alpha devant elle, Rosé manque de tomber. Mais Suho la rattrape et la maintient contre lui. Rosé ne s'est jamais sentie aussi en sécurité qu'en cet instant, même avec son père. La jeune louve laisse ses dernières défenses tomber. Tsuki vient de réunir deux moitié de la même âme un nouvelle fois en cette nuit. Et elle en a encore quelques unes à se faire rencontrer les jours prochains.

💮


	4. Amours

La lune luit au dessus du campement. La déesse Tsuki veille sur les âmes de ses enfants endormis. Les loups se reposent, les blessés à l'infirmerie, les autres sous diverses tentes. Des loups soldats font des rondes dans le camp. Après avoir soigné et veillé les blessés, Luhan laisse la tente d'infirmerie pour rejoindre la sienne. Il est un loup oméga munkuran. C'est un jeune homme grand, élancé, au visage doux, presque féminin. Il a des cheveux châtain mi-long, légèrement ondulé. Tsuki l'a béni de magie curative. Il est donc devenu médecin. Il a suivit sa Luna Kim Daleun et son fils Seokjin. Ce dernier fait des rêves prémonitoires guidés par la déesse. Les munkurans savaient donc avant même que la guerre ne soit déclarée au Grand Conseil qu'elle allait avoir lieu. Daleun a mobilisé son clan pour sauver les Morichis et Luhan savait que ses dons seraient utiles. En effet il a bien travaillé et là il va se reposer à son tour. Le médecin arrive à sa tente où il est accueilli par une voix familière.

<< Bienvenue mon amour.>>

Assis sur leur lit, Sehun lui sourit. Il est lui aussi un loup du clan de la lune. C'est l'un des bêtas qui ont formé l'armée munkurane. C'est un jeune homme brun très grand et élancé, au visage allongé. Les deux loups sont mariés depuis cinq ans déjà. C'est tellement plus facile de trouver son âme sœur quand elle appartient au même clan. Sehun se lève et embrasse sa moitié.

<< Luhan tu as l'air fatigué. Comment ça a été à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Ils sont si peu nombreux. Sept, il ne reste que sept survivants parmi ceux qui se sont battus, Sehun. Et ils sont si mal en point. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, j'espère que ça sera suffisant. Oh Sehun, je suis content que vous n'ayez pas eu à vous battre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! >>

Luhan fond en larme. Sehun le prend dans ses bras et l'assoit sur le lit. Délicatement il essuie ses larmes et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Epuisé physiquement mais surtout moralement, Luhan fond immédiatement au contact de son amant. Les vêtements s'éparpillent au sol, leurs mains caressent éperdument la moindre parcelle de peau, leurs lèvres s'unissent, s'embrassent à perdre haleine, leur langues dansent dans leurs bouches. Ils s'arrêtent, haletants, reprenant leur souffle et se perdent les yeux dans les yeux. Doucement Sehun couche Luhan sur le lit et se place au dessus de lui. Avec tout son amour, il embrasse l'ange allongé sous lui, commençant par le cou puis descendant petit à petit le long du torse, du ventre, de l'aine et des cuisses avant de remonter. Luhan laisse échapper un gémissement ...

💮

Le soleil s'est levé sur le campement. Les loups sortent des tentes, certains s'affairant aux tâches nécessaires pour faire tourner cette armée disparate, d'autres s'occupant juste d'eux-même. Des messagers vont et viennent à travers le camp. Plusieurs réunions sont programmées et il est nécessaire que ceux qui doivent y être présents soient prévenus. Seokjin est resté auprès de Namjoon toute la nuit, veillant sur le repos de cet inconnu qui hante ses rêves depuis plusieurs mois, cet inconnu qu'il devait sauver à tous prix.

Une première réunion a lieu à l'infirmerie où sont déjà les sept combattants morichis. Le roi zogichi Kim Taebaek et son fils Taemin entrent, suivis par la délégation umichie. Peu après les munkurans les rejoignent. Daleun, son fils Jin et le docteur Luhan sont accompagnés par les prêtres de Tsuki. D'après le rapport des éclaireurs de la lune et de la montagne, Hanyeol et le reste de son armée sont bien partis vers leurs terres comme ordonné par les prêtres. Les armées munkurane et zogichie ne sont plus nécessaires sur place. Les trois clans qui étaient venus arrêter cette guerre sanglante font comprendre que leur rôle est terminé au sept morichis. C'est à ces derniers que revient la responsabilité de décider de la suite. Leur clan est toujours debout bien que diminué. Il est nécessaire pour bien se reconstruire de commencer à se relever et de décider eux-mêmes de leur avenir.

Taebaek décrète qu'une poignée de volontaires, cinq ou six, resteront sur place tandis que le reste des zogichis rentreront à Yukimura. Le clan de la mer signale que la délégation accompagnera les prêtres jusqu'à Tsukitera dans un premier temps. A l'étonnement de tout le monde deux umichis annoncent leur intention de ne pas quitter les morichis. Ce sont deux jeunes alphas, Jeon Jungkook et Manoban Lalisa communément appelée Lisa. La jeune louve refuse de quitter son âme-sœur Lay qui rougit à cette déclaration. Jungkook révèle qu'au fond de son cœur il sait qu'il doit rester, il ne peut pas l'expliquer plus clairement. Mais dans un monde régi par la déesse Tsuki et son époux Taiyo, il est fréquent que les individus suivent leurs pressentiments et que leur clan les laisse agir. Quand aux munkurans, Daleun informe qu'elle va rester ainsi qu'une partie de son armée tandis que l'autre rentrera à Tsukiuma. Alors que la réunion touche à sa fin, les survivants morichis demandent à savoir comment les munkurans ont pu agir aussi vite.

<< Je vais laisser mon fils Jin vous raconter. C'est lui que Tsuki a chargé de vous sauver.>>

Les autres survivants morichis rejoignent les sept combattants sous la tente pour écouter la voix de velours de Seokjin.

<< Il faut que vous sachiez que la déesse me béni de rêves prémonitoires entre autres. Il y a onze nuits, j'ai vu les ténèbres engloutir Okamioku. Elles détruisaient la forêt d'Emeraude pour fondre sur le reste du royaume. Et pourtant avant que tout ne sombre, j'ai vu deux lumières briller, une faible flamme dans le désert et une étincelle qui embrasait la forêt. Au milieu de cette dernière j'ai distingué Namjoon, blessé, au milieu de cadavres. Cela fait des mois que je rêvais de lui. J'avais déjà compris qu'il était mon âme sœur. Puis les deux lueurs convergeaient vers Tsukitera et ... je me suis réveillé. J'ai tout de suite parlé de mon rêve avec ma mère.

Elle a déduit que mon rêve concernait une guerre qui allait avoir lieu. Quand ? mon rêve ne le disait pas. Mais la convergence des deux lumières laissait présager qu'on aurait un début de réponse lors du Grand Conseil. Nous avions tous deux un sentiment d'urgence. Du coup pour ne pas perdre du temps, elle a mobilisé le clan. Ils attendraient le moment voulu pour se diriger vers Ememura. Nous les rejoindrions en chemin. Notre délégation est partie pour Tsukitera avec deux missions : découvrir ce qui se tramait et convaincre les autres clans de nous aider.

\- Euh, Seokjin ? l'interrompt Namjoon.

\- Oui Namjoon ?

\- Comment ton clan a-t-il su quand partir ?

\- Ça c'est un secret de Luna, jeune homme, dit Daleun en souriant.

\- Donc nous sommes arrivés à Tsukitera, comme tout le monde, la veille du Grand Conseil, continue Jin. C'est cette nuit là que je t'ai enfin rencontré Joonie. >>

Namjoon apprécie le diminutif utilisé par le conteur. Il laisse son esprit retourner sept nuits auparavant. Jin continue son récit.

<< Je vous épargne le Grand Conseil, vous y étiez. Une fois votre délégation et celle des Topazichis parties, nous avons réuni les délégations zogichies et umichies ainsi que les prêtres qui ont bien voulu nous écouter. Nous leur avons raconté mon rêve et à force de persuasion ma mère a réussi à les convaincre de l'urgence et la nécessité d'intervenir. Oparin est bien trop loin pour que son armée puisse intervenir à temps. La délégation umichie a décidé d'aider seule. Le roi Kim a bien voulu mobilisé les zogichis afin de nous assister. Nous sommes donc allés à Yukimura. C'était un détour, certes, mais nécessaire. Arrivés le matin, nous partîmes le soir même. Deux jours plus tard, nous ralliions l'armée munkurane et le lendemain nous entendions les hurlements de la bataille. En chemin nous avons croisé l'escorte qui fuyait. Une partie de nos troupes les a pris sous sa protection et ils sont allés dresser le campement. Le reste de notre armée s'est rendu sur le champs de bataille pour faire cesser cette guerre.

Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai aimé qu'on puisse arriver plus tôt, qu'on puisse sauver plus de vies. Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-nous pour toutes vos pertes.>>

Seokjin fond en sanglot. Namjoon aussitôt le prend dans ses bras, une main caressant son dos, l'autre essuyant ses larmes.

<< Là, calme-toi. Vous nous avez sauvés ! J'avais perdu tout espoir. Je savais que j'allais mourir sans ne connaître de toi que tes lèvres. Mais j'étais reconnaissant envers la déesse de m'avoir permis de te voir au moins une fois dans ma vie, même si ce ne fut que brièvement.

\- Oh Joonie n'aie plus d'inquiétude. Maintenant que je suis là, tu n'es pas prêt à de débarrasser de moi. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Ma vie est à tes côtés où que tu choisisses d'aller.>>

💮

Après ce moment d'émotion, les loups prennent un moment pour eux. Des petits groupes se forment ci et là dans le camp. Et malgré l'horreur de la veille, la vie reprend son court quand on entend des rires fuser de temps en temps. Rosé et Lay passent leur repas avec Suho et Lisa, apprenant à se connaître mutuellement.

En début d'après-midi une seconde réunion se tient, encore une fois sous la tente d'infirmerie. Les Morichis décident de tenir un conseil, comme il a toujours été coutume lorsque des décisions importantes doivent être prises. Elle réunit les vingt-deux survivants et un intrus. Effectivement Jin tient sa promesse de ne plus quitter les côtés de Namjoon. En tant qu'intendant et seul rescapé de la Chambre, c'est Hanbin qui préside l'assemblée dont la première décision est d'accepter la présence de Seokjin.

Très vite il est décrété que personne ne veut vivre à Ememura. Ils ne peuvent plus y habiter, sachant que tant des leurs y sont tombés. Ils vont brûler le village, y enterrer leurs morts et dresser une stèle en leur mémoire. Mais que faire des cadavres des topazichis ? Deux positions s'affrontent. D'un côté Namjoon et Hoseok qui défendent l'apaisement avec le clan des plaines et la sécurité du clan de la forêt, en dressant un bûcher et en rendant les cendres de leurs morts aux topazichis. De l'autre Yoongi, plein de haine, qui suggère de laisser leurs ennemis brûler avec le village et le vent disperser leurs cendres. Pour lui ils ne méritent aucun respect venant du clan de la forêt ! Ce sont eux les agresseurs, eux qui sont responsables de tant de sang versé. Et même seul contre tous, il défend véhément ses idées. Silencieux, Jin et le reste du clan assistent à la dispute entre les trois jeunes alphas. Même Hanbin est impuissant à les ramener au calme.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, deux petites voix en pleurs se font entendre. Yoongi se tait et regarde en-dessous lui. Quatre petits bras le serrent très fort en tremblant. Enlacés contre ses cuisses, son petit frère Jihoon et son neveu Younjae lèvent vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes. Là où les autres ont échoué, les deux enfants réussissent à calmer le tempétueux alpha. Se mettant à genoux tout en leur demandant pardon, Yoongi les console.

<< Yoonie pense à Jae et Woozi, ils sont trop petits pour revivre une guerre. Et je ne veux pas vous perdre, Hobi et toi êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.>> sanglote Dawon.

L'alpha se range à l'avis de la majorité. Les morichis veulent choisir la voie de la paix.

💮

En fin d'après-midi les prêtres de Tsukitera et la délégation des quatre alphas umichis quittent le campement. Comme convenu le matin, Jungkook et Lisa restent au campement. Tout comme Jin, Lisa a décidé de vivre sa vie là où Lay ira. Jungkook sent en son fort intérieur que sa vie est désormais dans la forêt d'Emeraude et non plus le long des côtes d'Opale. C'est un alpha de deux ou trois ans plus jeune que Yoongi, Hoseok et Namjoon. Il est énergique, sportif, la tête et le sang chaud. Il s'entend très vite avec Yoongi. De son côté Suho a fait comprendre au roi Taebaek, qu'il est volontaire pour rester dans la forêt. Il ne peut se résoudre à arracher la douce Rosé à sa famille. S'il ne peut l'emmener dans les montagnes, il assurera la sécurité de son âme sœur ici.

💮

Le soir tombe sur le camp. La lune éclaire les environs. Yoongi n'arrive toujours pas à calmer sa peine, sa rage et sa haine. Jihoon est avec Younjae et Yura. L'alpha décide donc de se mettre en forme de loup et d'aller courir dans la forêt. C'est une chose que le loup noir fait souvent pour calmer ses nerfs et réfléchir. Après un quart d'heure de course, il s'arrête à l'orée d'une sente. Il émet un grognement calme, le regard braqué sur les ombres derrière lui. Un jappement joyeux répond et un loup auburn s'approche. Il sait que c'est Hobi.

Yoongi, Hoseok et Namjoon se connaissent depuis toujours. Ils n'ont qu'une année de différence en faveur du loup noir. Ils sont inséparables, se comprennent sans mot et ont les mêmes goûts pour la chasse et l'aventure en forêt. Ils ont été élevé par leurs pères dans l'optique de protéger le clan et les plus faibles. Chez les morichis, les enfants apprennent dès leur plus jeune age que peu importe le statut des individus, ce qui compte c'est la sécurité et le bien-être du clan. Et tous ont leur rôle à jouer. Les impétueux alphas font d'excellents chasseurs, les patients bêtas, des artisans hors pair et quand aux minutieux et calmes omégas, des artistes et des éducateurs talentueux. Au fil des années un lien indéfectible s'est noué entre ces trois là. Mais vers la fin de leur adolescence, quand les premiers émois font battre les cœurs, quelque chose de plus a émergé entre Hoseok et Yoongi : l'amour. Un amour étrange qui les consume, une attirance physique à laquelle ils refusent de renoncer. Car ils sont des amants maudits, deux alphas qu'aucun lien d'âme sœur ne lie. Ils sont deux âmes distinctes et non les deux mêmes parties d'une seule. Ils le savent et s'en moquent. Envers et contre tous, contre la déesse elle-même s'il le faut, jamais ils ne cesseront de se battre pour leur amour. Et chaque nuit ils se marquent inlassablement.

Les loups sont ainsi quand les deux parties d'une âme se trouvent, ils se lient à la vie, à la mort. Et pour montrer à tous que cet être leur appartient, ils laissent dans le cou de leur partenaire une trace de morsure. Normalement, elle ne disparaît jamais quand les deux loups ont été choisis par Tsuki pour ne faire plus qu'un. Hélas n'étant pas le cas entre Yoongi et Hoseok, leur marque s'estompe et guérit, les obligeant à répéter le douloureux rituel. Mais peu leur importe, ils sont têtus et amoureux.

Dans leur malheur, ils ont la chance d'être nés morichi. Même si leur amour est considéré comme égoïste, le clan le tolère. Les morichis sont dépités par ces deux êtres qui ne recherchent nullement ceux que la déesse leur a choisis, obligeant ces êtres innocents à attendre éternellement une moitié qui ne viendra pas. Mais les anciens savent la déesse facétieuse. Ils laissent jeunesse se passer. Tsuki saura les guider vers leur âme sœur au moment qu'elle jugera opportun.

Le loup noir laisse le loup auburn l'approcher, se frotter à lui, fourrer son museau dans son cou, le sentir. Au bout d'un moment laissant Hobi faire ce qu'il a envie, Yoongi laisse échapper un grognement sourd. Aussitôt les oreilles de Hoseok s'abaissent et il courbe l'échine. Le loup noir le regarde un peu étonné. Jamais le loup auburn n'a affiché sa soumission totale au plus âgé si vite. Ils ont l'habitude de lutter pour la dominance, c'est un jeu, le début des préliminaires. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont tous deux des alphas. Mais là Hoseok sait dans quel état de peine et de haine est son amant et il est prêt à mettre son statut de côté pour son bien-être. Il se courbe encore plus, émet de petits couinements pour faire comprendre à Yoongi qu'il se met à sa disposition. Ce dernier laisse échapper un jappement de satisfaction et se met au dessus de l'autre le maintenant en place les crocs légèrement planté dans son cou. La forêt s'emplit du son de leurs grognements.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est en forme humaine que Hoseok et Yoongi retournent au campement, des suçons visibles à divers endroits, main dans la main. Ils rentrent dans la tente d'infirmerie où les survivants morichis ont été installés. Ils s'allongent sur la simple couche qu'ils partagent tous les deux. Etre serré l'un contre l'autre ne les dérange nullement. Dans celle d'à côté Namjoon dort contre le dos de Jin sécurisant le munkuran entre ses bras. Avant de s'endormir, Hobi caresse la cicatrice à l'œil de Yoongi.

<< Je trouve qu'elle te va bien. Elle te donne un air plus dangereux. Même si nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que tu peux être doux comme un agneau.

\- Pourtant c'est l'agneau qui était au dessus toi tout à l'heure. C'est l'agneau qui t'a fait hurler de plaisir, ricane-t-il dans son oreille.>>

Hoseok rougit au souvenir de leurs ébats dans la forêt serrant Yoongi contre lui. Ils se laissent sombrer tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

💮

Le soleil se lève à peine, pourtant ils sont nombreux à s'affairer dans le campement en cette heure matinale. C'est le départ pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Les zogichis partent pour leurs montagnes. Six alphas vont rester pour assister les survivants dans leur reconstruction, ou du moins leur destruction d'Ememura pour le moment. Six jeunes qui se sont portés volontaires, n'ayant personne qui attend urgemment leur retour, parmi lesquels on retrouve Suho. Comme annoncé, le jeune alpha désire rester auprès de celle qui lui a volé son cœur deux nuits avant à la lueur de la lune. Son ami Xiumin reste aussi. C'est un jeune brun assez costaud avec un regard doux.

C'est également le départ pour une partie des munkurans. Ce n'est plus la peine qu'autant de loups soient présents. Et pour beaucoup leurs terres leur manquent ainsi que leurs proches. Ils sont très attachés à leur territoire et aux leurs. Pourtant Daleun a décidé de rester encore. Et même si elle invoque des tas d'arguments diplomatiques ou pratiques comme ils auront moins de distance à parcourir pour rallier le prochain Grand Conseil, la vraie raison est qu'elle veut passer encore un peu de temps avec son fils. Elle sait parfaitement que Jin ne rentrera pas à Tsukiuma. Etant un mâle il ne peut lui succéder et il vient de trouver son âme sœur. La déesse a béni Daleun du pouvoir de lire les fils du destin dans les étoiles. Jin est voué à un destin prometteur en restant ici. Elle le prépare à devenir une Luna exceptionnelle depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

En cette matinée ensoleillée, ils sont donc une quinzaine à rester avec les morichis, avec un petit pincement au cœur regardant les autres membres de leur clan renter chez eux.

💮


	5. Le Grand Conseil

Cela fait maintenant onze jours que la bataille entre les Morichis et les Topazichis s'est terminée. Les prêtres qui avaient accompagné les Munkurans sont rentrés à Tsukitera où ils ont fait leur rapport à leurs condisciples. Ils ont décidé la tenue d'un autre Grand Conseil. Jamais dans l'histoire d'Okamioku il n'y aura eu deux réunions si rapprochées. Tous les clans ont été de nouveau convoqués quinze jours après leur dernière assemblée. La présence de l'Alpha Suprême Byun Hanyeol a même été exigée.

Les clans arrivent au fur et à mesure de cette journée ensoleillée. Le Grand Conseil aura lieu le lendemain. Comme la fois précédente chacun investit la maison de son clan. Et pour la troisième fois consécutive, celle des Tayoichis reste vide.

Tsukitera est un village composé de trois places. Les voyageurs arrivent sur la place principale qu'entourent les huttes des villageois. Au nord de celle-ci se trouve la place des grandes maisons, un peu plus petite que la première, où à l'est se dressent les maisons de la Lune, d'Emeraude et du Soleil alors qu'à l'ouest se tiennent les maisons d'Ivoire, d'Opale et de Topaze. Tout au nord se trouve la pyramide du temple avec les baraquement des prêtres de chaque côté. En temps normal, les moines vaquent à leurs occupations au temple. Ils méditent, consignent l'histoire du royaume et s'entraînent. Les villageois vivent leur vie de leur côté. Ils ne croisent les prêtres que pour le ravitaillement du temple et les messes dédiées à la Déesse et son solaire époux. Et la place entre le village et le temple reste vide. Mais en période de Grand Conseil elle prend vie. Des moines s'y tiennent en faction pour empêcher tout tumulte entre les clans. Des villageois vont et viennent pour préparer les grandes maisons et s'occuper des délégations.

La tension est palpable sur la place quand les Zogichis apparaissent. Un combat de regards haineux s'engage entre Hanyeol et le roi Kim Taebaek. L'Alpha Suprême et sa cour observent leurs ennemis s'installer dans leur bâtiment au nord du leur. Aujourd'hui il y a plus de moines en faction sur la place que d'habitude. Ils se tendent, prêts à agir, en observant les deux factions se toiser. Mais les loups des montagnes rentrent dans la maison d'Ivoire et le malaise retombe un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que, quelques heures plus tard, quatorze loups investissent l'est de la place. Ce sont les délégations morichis et munkuranes accompagnées de l'umichi Jeon Jungkook qui arrivent du campement. L'énervement monte d'un cran. Les Topazichis portent leur attention malveillante vers les nouveaux arrivants qui font exprès de ne pas regarder de leur côté. Sauf un. Quand Hanyeol croise les yeux de Yoongi un frison de peur parcourt son échine. Il y a tant de haine qui brûle dans ces iris noirs qu'ils laissent présager une mort rapide s'il venait à croiser le jeune alpha la nuit. Le topazichi préfère retourner à la sécurité de la maison de Topaze pour échapper à l'angoisse qui l'envahit. Le Roi Taebaek suivi de ses enfants vient à la rencontre de ses alliés.

<< Mes amis je vous présente mes enfants. Voici mon fils aîné Taehyung. Là c'est Taemin, le prince héritier et ma fille Chaeyeon. >>

Les trois alphas s'inclinent légèrement devant la délégation du campement. En se redressant les regards de Taehyung et Jungkook se croisent. Et tout autour d'eux se fige. Leur deux cœurs s'accélèrent. Les deux morceaux d'une âme viennent de ne faire plus qu'une. Alors que les quatre zogichis s'en retournent, Jungkook les suit. Le prince Taehyung lui prend la main. Les morichis et les munkurans rentrent leur bâtiment respectif. Jin s'installe dans la maison d'Emeraude avec Namjoon. Depuis leur réunion sous la tente d'infirmerie le clan de la forêt a bien compris qu'il est devenu un membre à part entière de la meute. La place se vide et les prêtres se détendent. Il n'y a pas eu l'affrontement qu'ils redoutaient.

Dans la maison d'Ivoire le roi s'étonne de la présence de l'umichi. Mais en voyant son air intimidé et sa main dans celle de son aîné, il comprend.

<< Alors Taehyung c'est un umichi que la Déesse a choisi pour toi ?  
\- Apparemment père, accrédite son fils aîné.  
\- Mais jeune umichi tu étais bien à Yukimura quand nous avons mobilisé nos troupes ?  
\- Oui Sire, répond timidement le jeune alpha.  
\- Et vous ne vous y êtes pas croisés ? s'étonne le roi.  
\- Je n'ai pas quitté le château père, indique le prince. Je me suis préparé à gérer le clan pendant votre absence et celle de Taemin.  
\- C'est vrai. Et toi jeune alpha où étais-tu ? s'enquière Taebaek.  
\- Je suis resté près des baraquements de vos soldats Sire, souffle Jungkook.  
\- Appelle moi père, jeune homme. Car tu viens d'entrer dans la famille royale Kim, annonce Taebaek.  
\- Comme vous le voulez Sire ... pardon père, bafouille Kook.  
\- Quel est ton nom fils ?  
\- Jeon Jungkook ... père.  
\- Non. Tu es Kim Jungkook dorénavant, tranche le roi zogichi.  
\- Bien sur père, bredouille le jeune umichi.  
\- Vous pouvez disposer, mes enfants. Votre vieux père se retire se reposer avant le repas. Faites connaissance Taehyung et Jungkook.  
\- Bien père, répondent les quatre jeunes alphas. >>

Chaeyeon suit pourtant son père. Elle lui demande, maintenant qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur, si Taehyung est de nouveau le prince héritier. Mais son père lui répond que comme Jungkook est un mâle alpha et que son frère l'est également, ils ne pourront avoir d'héritier. Ainsi Taemin reste celui qui lui succédera sur le trône le moment voulu. La princesse, un peu déçue, rejoint ce dernier.

De leur côté, Tae et Kook ont décidé de faire connaissance dans les jardins du temple. Personne ne peut quitter l'enceinte du village tant que le Grand Conseil n'est pas terminé. Ils discutent de leur enfance, de la vie dans leur clan respectif, de leur goûts et de leurs rêves.

<< Tae comment est-ce la vie d'un prince ? questionne le jeune umichi.  
\- Ennuyeuse.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonne Kook.  
\- Il faut que tu excelles en tout donc tu passes beaucoup de temps à étudier, t'entraîner et peu à jouer. Je suis un être flamboyant aux rêves simples pourtant, déclare le prince zogichi. Je rêve de liberté et protéger les miens tout simplement. Je préfère courir la nature et chasser que rester enfermé à étudier la géopolitique du royaume et les étiquettes de chaque faction ! Et toi qu'est-ce qui fait vibrer ton cœur ?  
\- Toi mon prince, affirme l'umichi.  
\- Bêta, je te demande quels sont tes rêves ! blague Tae  
\- Toi mon prince. Et je suis un alpha je te rappelle, pas un bêta !  
\- Kookie répond sérieusement ... s'il te plait, enjoint d'une voix douce le jeune zogichi.  
\- Je rêve de liberté aussi, me dépasser tous les jours, relever des défis au côtés des miens. Et depuis que je t'ai vu, de construire une famille et vieillir à tes côtés, dévoile le jeune homme. Tu veux être libre et te dépasser avec moi Tae ?  
\- Bien sûr mon amour.  
\- Alors viens avec moi vivre avec les morichis ! lâche Jungkook  
\- Comment ça ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonne le brun.  
\- Je sens au fond de mon cœur que ma place est dans la forêt. Le bruit des vagues y a été remplacé par le bruissement des feuilles. Je sais que ma destinée est de les aider à tout reconstruire ! C'est le défi que la Déesse m'a préparé, affirme l'alpha umichi. Partir de zéro et établir un nouveau monde, enfin un nouveau clan. Aider mes amis. Oh Tae qu'en dis-tu ? s'enquiert le jeune homme les yeux pétillants.  
\- Tu me laisserais si je disais non ?  
\- Jamais. Ma place est à tes côtés où que tu décides de vivre. Ton bonheur passera toujours avant le mien, mon prince flamboyant, que ce soit dans les montagnes ou dans la forêt.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir promis mais j'ai des responsabilités que je ne peux fuir. Je suis désolé Kookie, murmure le jeune prince.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Que tu y réfléchisses me fait plaisir. Et je te l'ai dit. J'irai où que tu décides Tae. Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis morichis. >>

Et en riant Jungkook prend la main de sa moitié et l'entraîne avec lui vers la maison d'Emeraude. Ils s'installent sur le perron du bâtiment avec les trois alphas et l'oméga. Très vite les bruits de leurs conversations animées attirent Jennie et Luhan du bâtiment voisin. Les huit jeunes font connaissance. Ils sont les seuls, à part les moines présent sur la place, à voir la délégation umichie prendre ses quartiers tard dans la soirée. Jungkook présente son âme sœur à ses compatriotes. Dès cet instant ces derniers savent que le jeune alpha ne rentrera pas à Oparin avec eux, que sa vie sera dans les montagnes. La place d'un prince ne peut être dans leur humble village côtier.

💮

En ce milieu de matinée, les cinq clans s'installent dans la même salle où ils étaient quinze jours plus tôt. Par contre cette fois ci les prêtres les ont placés de sorte que les Morichis et les Topazichis ne se retrouvent ni en face, ni à côté les uns des autres. Autant éviter un nouveau bain de sang. Et même ainsi des troubles viennent gêner le déroulement du Grand Conseil. Devant les regards soit haineux, soit méprisants qu'il reçoit des autres délégations, Hanyeol ne peut se retenir.

<< Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Je n'ai fait que défendre mon clan, s'exclame l'Alpha Suprême.

\- C'est vous qui êtes venus sur notre territoire ! Vous qui nous avez envahis ! Vous qui avez attaqué ! C'est à cause de vous qu'ils sont morts ! C'est nous qui n'avons fait que nous défendre. Vous avez eu à défendre quoi ? hurle Yoongi, hors de lui. >>

Namjoon et Hoseok doivent combiner leurs forces pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du topazichi.

<< Notre honneur, nous avons défendu notre honneur, proteste Hanyeol.

\- Quel honneur ? Celui de meurtrier ? Le meurtrier des Tayoichis, le meurtrier des Morichis ! Un meurtrier n'a pas d'honneur ! riposte l'alpha de la forêt.

\- Qui crois-tu être, sauvage, pour me parler sur ce ton, à moi l'Alpha Suprême ? réplique Hanyeol.

\- SUFFIT ! ordonne Hanbin à la grande surprise des deux alphas en colère.

\- Un oméga ne peut me donner d'ordre manant ! Je suis ...

\- J'ai dit ça suffit ! >> interrompt le vieil oméga d'une voix encore plus tranchante.  
Et sans un regard à l'alpha méprisable, il se tourne vers son jeune compatriote.

<< Min Yoongi, tu fais honte à ton clan ! Honte à père, paix à son âme, à te comporter aussi bassement ! Que veux-tu ? Déclencher une nouvelle guerre ? Amener plus de morts dans nos rangs ? N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de sang ? Qui dois-tu perdre encore ? Ton petit frère ? Hoseok ? Le clan n'aspire qu'à la paix. Que veux-tu donc ?

\- La justice, Intendant, je ne veux que la justice pour tous nos morts, pour les Tayoichis, souffle le jeune homme.

\- Alors calme toi. Car la justice viendra. La déesse ne laissera jamais la mort de tant d'âmes impunie. Aie confiance en Tsuki. Sois humble entre ces pierres et laisse ses prêtres officier.

\- Merci Choi Hanbin d'avoir ramené le calme en cette assemblée.>> dit le prêtre qui préside le Grand Conseil.  
Et d'une voix solennelle il enchaîne.

<< Effectivement la justice va être rendue ici ! De mémoire d'Okamioku, jamais les loups ne furent si prêts de la catastrophe ! Cela fait des millénaires que les six clans parcourent le royaume. Des dissensions, des guerres ont eu lieu entre vous. Mais jamais aucune ne fut aussi exterminatrice que celle qui vient d'avoir lieu. Une meute a entièrement disparue. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son extinction reste un mystère. Et une seconde a presque été détruite ! L'équilibre de notre race est devenue précaire ! Et en tant que gardien de cet équilibre nous ne pouvons permettre sa mise en danger ! En conséquence nous, les prêtres de Tsuki, sommes arrivés à deux décisions. La première est l'emprisonnement, pour une durée dont nous serons les seuls juges, de Byun Hanyeol pour avoir mis en péril la survie de tous les loups.>>

Des chuchotements de consternation, de surprise et des plaintes montent de l'assemblée devant lui. Une sentence d'emprisonnement de la part des prêtres est un fait extrêmement rare. Ils sont plutôt connus pour leur neutralité envers les factions. Et pourtant dans le passé, en tant que garants de la survie de toute la race entière, ce fut le genre de décision qu'ils furent amenés à prendre. Mais cela remonte à des temps immémoriaux. Pour une grande majorité de l'assemblée, c'est toutefois un sentiment de soulagement qui s'installe. Yoongi s'apaise pour la première fois depuis la fin de la bataille. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la justice qu'il attend, mais c'est un début encourageant. Son âme s'allège, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est important pour lui qu'on découvre la vérité sur l'éclipse du clan du Soleil. Si les Topazichis cessent d'être une ombre sur les siens, découvrir les preuves deviendra plus aisé.

Du côté topazichi c'est la stupeur. Hanyeol s'effondre sur son siège, accablé. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir le cours des événements. Il n'avait imaginé qu'une tape sur les doigts de la part des prêtres et repartir chez lui avec l'ordre de ne plus envahir le territoire d'une autre meute. Jamais l'ombre de la prison n'a plané lorsqu'il a commencé tout ça. Il n'a pas ni la force, ni l'envie d'empêcher son fils de houspiller les prêtres. Sa vie vient de stopper à cet instant et plus rien n'a d'importance. Des moines viennent pour l'emmener. Où, il ne sait point. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait même pas qu'une prison existait à Tsukitera. Pourtant, juste avant de sortir de la salle, il recommande à son fils d'être avisé, fort et intransigeant quand il prendra sa place à la tête du clan.

<< Hyunyeol, c'est toi l'Alpha Suprême à partir de maintenant. A toi de mener les nôtres et de restaurer notre honneur. Ecris l'avenir de manière plus subtile que moi mon fils. Je t'aime. Porte-toi bien et sois prudent.

\- Je t'aime aussi, père.>>

Une fois Hanyeol escorté vers sa cellule et le calme revenu dans la salle, la réunion reprend. Le prêtre reprend la parole.

<< La deuxième décision est que tous les clans doivent aider à la reconstruction et la préservation du clan Morichi. Vous allez tous envoyer de jeunes célibataires et volontaires pour rejoindre la meute d'émeraude. La déesse les guidera. Si les morichis les accueillent le cœur ouvert, alors nous ne doutons pas qu'ils trouveront leur bonheur. Car nous sommes tous des loups et nous savons que seul le bien être des nôtres compte. Ayez foi en nous et Tsuki.>>

Les dirigeants des Munkurans, Zogichis et Umichis assurent leur soutien aux prêtres. Un des alphas umichi s'avance et s'incline devant Hanbin. Il prend la parole en premier.

<< Les Umichis enverront des volontaires d'Oparin, soyez en certains. Et nous savons qu'une des nôtres a déjà son cœur lié à la forêt. Considérez Manoban Lalisa comme une des vôtres et veillez bien sur elle s'il vous plaît.

\- Nous l'accueillons en notre sein et en prendrons soin comme la morichie qu'elle devient, affirma l'Intendant.

\- Père, je demande à faire partie des volontaires afin d'assurer votre honneur et de réaliser le souhait et le rêve de ma moitié.>> annonce Taehyung en regardant intensément le roi zogichi.

Ce dernier sourit. Son fils vient de le piéger. Il ne peut devant tous refuser sa requête. Son fils vient de mettre son honneur dans la balance. Et pendant une brève seconde il regrette de ne pouvoir le désigner comme son héritier, car il vient de prouver sa capacité dans le jeu politique. Mais le prince n'aura jamais d'héritier et la lignée des Kim doit perdurer à la tête du clan.

<< Morichis soyez bien conscient de l'honneur que mon clan consent à cette minute même. C'est une partie de mon cœur qu'on m'arrache et c'est un des êtres les plus précieux à mes yeux que je vous confie. Prenez en grand soin et traitez le comme il le mérite, signifie le Roi qui plonge ensuite son regard vers Jungkook. Quant à toi, nouveau fils, tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que rien n'arrive à cet être que je chéris. Si j'apprends qu'il n'est pas heureux dans cette vie qu'il a choisie pour toi, de père je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar ! J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

\- Fort et clair père ! acquiesce le jeune alpha umichi. Vos désirs sont mes ordres. Il ne lui arrivera rien, et son bonheur sera mon but ultime, à chaque instant de notre vie. Je vous en fais le serment.>>

Jungkook met un genou au sol pour montrer son respect et accentuer sa promesse. Taehyung saute au coup de son père, balayant les doutes de ce dernier. Son aîné est bien trop puéril et fantasque pour qu'un jour il fasse un bon monarque.

<< Majesté Kim, soyez assuré que nous prendrons soin de votre fils. Mais nous le traiterons en tant que morichi à part entière, expose Hanbin et puis s'adresse au prince. Altesse Kim Taehyung, il faut que tu sois conscient qu'en rejoignant notre clan tu acceptes de laisser derrière toi ton titre et tes privilèges de prince. Chez nous il n'y a point de domestique et tout le monde est traité de façon égale. Je ne sais ce que le jeune Jungkook t'a raconté. Mais fini le luxe. Nous n'avons plus rien. Tout est à reconstruire, notre village, notre clan, notre vie. Es-tu prêt à cela ?

\- Comme il me l'a demandé hier soir, je suis résolu à vivre libre et me dépasser à ses côtés. Oui je sais ce que je perds et que je me lance vers l'inconnu. Oui j'ai bien conscience que vous n'avez plus rien et ce à quoi je renonce. Mais comme il me l'a répété hier, ma vie est avec lui où que son cœur décide de vivre.>>  
Et souriant à celui qui possède son amour, il indique.  
<< Jungkook je t'aiderai à relever ce défi que la déesse te lance. Tout comme mon bonheur est devenu ta priorité, le tien est la mienne.>>

Jungkook se fait violence pour ne pas embrasser cet être merveilleux à qui son âme appartient. Son cœur bat à une vitesse folle et semble vouloir sortir de sa poitrine pour aller rejoindre celui de son amant. Mais ils sont devant le Grand Conseil et malgré la direction incongrue que la séance a pris, il a conscience qu'une certaine retenue est de mise. Son dernier acte en tant qu'umichi ne devrait pas embarrasser la délégation. Il décide donc simplement de sourire à Taehyung.

<< Je n'ai rien à rajouter de plus en tant que Luna des Munkurans, mes amis. Le clan de la Lune enverra des volontaires. Et je sais que certains des miens sont déjà prêts à faire partie des vôtres. S'ils ne sont pas retournés à Tsukiuma, c'est que Tsuki leur a déjà dévoilé leur destin. N'est-ce pas Luhan et Jennie ?

\- Oui, je resterai avec vous si vous m'acceptez, dit la jeune louve.

\- Sehun et moi-même avons déjà décidé de vous épauler si vous voulez bien de nous, confirme le jeune docteur.

\- C'est avec immense honneur que nous vous acceptons au sein de notre meute. Vous êtes les bienvenus.>> assure le vieil oméga morichi aux deux jeunes munkurans.  
Puis il s'adresse à tous les loups présents dans la pièce.

<< Transmettez à tous les volontaires qu'ils seront reçus à bras ouverts et que nous ferons tout pour que notre forêt devienne leur foyer. A aucun moment nous ne leur tiendrons rigueur s'ils décident de retourner auprès de leur meute d'origine. Le bonheur des nôtres où qu'ils sont, a et sera toujours la priorité de notre clan.>>

L'intendant demande aux prêtres si les Morichis peuvent s'adresser aux Topazichis. Avec leur accord, il charge Yoongi de cette tâche. Le jeune alpha serre les dents et essaie d'enfouir sa haine au plus profond de lui même. Il sait que c'est sa punition pour s'être laissé emporter plus tôt et avoir humilié son clan. Heureusement, Hoseok lui pose une main sur l'épaule et lui lance un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il croit en lui et qu'il peut le faire. En soupirant, il prend une urne que les morichis avaient avec eux depuis le début de l'assemblée et se dirige vers Hyunyeol. Ce dernier le toise du regard. Yoongi s'arrête devant lui mais ne s'incline pas. Il ne faut pas lui demander l'impossible non plus. Jamais il ne pourra faire preuve de respect envers un loup des plaines.

<< Vous ne pourrez jamais être pardonnés pour les pertes que vous avez engendrées. Mais nous n'aspirons qu'à la paix ...

\- Et c'est en me manquant de respect que vous espérez la mériter ? >> le coupe Hyunyeol.

Mais l'alpha morichi ne se laisse pas démonter et continue son discours sans prendre en compte les paroles de son ennemi.

<< Nous n'aspirons qu'à la paix et c'est donc en signe d'apaisement que nous vous remettons les cendres de vos soldats morts à Ememura. Ils ont été incinérés selon la coutume et nous avons prié pour le repos de leur âme auprès de la Déesse. Ils reposent dans cette urne que nous vous remettons. Nous vous rendons vos morts.>>

Les Topazichis sont surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel geste de la part de leur ennemi. Yoongi regarde le prochain Alpha Suprême avec une telle rage que ce dernier éprouve le même frisson que son père, la veille.

<< Et maintenant nous espérons que plus aucun topazichi n'aura l'impudence de venir fouler nos terres. Aucun de vous n'est le bienvenu dans notre forêt.>>

Hanbin lance un regard désapprobateur. La dernière partie du discours du jeune homme n'était pas nécessaire et n'a pas été validée par le clan. Mais comme elle a été prononcée devant tous, à un moment où Yoongi parlait au nom de son clan, elle est devenue une parole émise par la meute. L'Intendant ne peut tenir rigueur au loup noir. C'est lui qui a décidé de l'envoyer porter l'urne connaissant les sentiments du jeune homme. Yoongi a juste émis à voix haute ce que certains membres du clan pensent tout bas. De toute façon, aucun topazichi ne serait assez fou pour se porter volontaire afin de rejoindre un clan où il se serait pas le bienvenu.

Les prêtres exigent du clan de Topaze de respecter la volonté de celui d'Emeraude avant de clôturer cette séance des plus étranges.

💮

Dès la fin du Grand Conseil la délégation topazichie, réduite à cinq alpha, quitte Tsukitera. Seuls les moines en faction sur la place les voient s'en aller. Les quatre autres délégations sont dans la grande salle de la maison d'Emeraude, prévoyant ensemble le bon déroulement de l'envoi des volontaires. Vu la distance entre Oparin et le campement, ils décident que les volontaires umichis feront une pause à Tsukitera. Taehyung et Jungkook accompagneront la délégation zogichie. Le prince pourra faire ses adieux à sa mère, son clan et ses montagnes avant de partir pour le camp, guidé par Jungkook, avec les volontaires. Ils savent déjà qu'il y a de grandes chances que Suho et son ami de toujours Xiumin décident de rester dans la forêt. Les délégations morichies et munkuranes retourneront dans la forêt attendre les nouveaux membres. Daleun rassure tout le monde les volontaires de la Lune sont déjà sur place. La soirée est bien entamée quand chacun rejoint sa maison.

Le lendemain matin les loups se souhaitent bonne route et partent dans trois directions différentes, les Umichis vers l'ouest, les Zogichis et Jungkook vers le nord, les Morichis et les Munkurans vers l'est. Le destin imaginé par Tsuki se met en route, bientôt de nouvelles âmes s'assembleront encore.

💮


	6. Topazushiti

Deux jours après son départ de Tsukitera, la délégation topazichie arrive à Topazushiti. Les alphas sont convoqués à une réunion au palais pour entendre le rapport sur le Grand Conseil. L'emprisonnement de Hanyeol soulève un tollé, c'est inadmissible. Il faut convaincre les prêtres de revenir sur leur décision, finir le travail sur les Morichis et montrer à tous que ce sont les Topazichis qui ont le pouvoir ...

Hyunyeol est écœuré d'entendre tous ces alphas qui font semblant d'être du côté de son père. C'est un homme de trente cinq ans et l'héritier de l'alpha suprême. Les rouages de la politique de son clan n'ont plus de secret pour lui. Il les regarde gesticuler et vociférer tout autant d'hypocrites qu'ils sont. Car au fond ils sont bien heureux que son père soit hors jeu. Ils sont quelques-uns à lorgner sur la place vacante. Mais elle est à lui ! C'est lui l'héritier légitime et sa famille est puissante, jamais il ne les laissera la lui prendre ! Demain c'est lui qui sera intronisé nouvel Alpha Suprême.

💮

Topazushiti est une grande cité fortifiée construite sur la rive droite de la rivière Seisui. Au milieu se dresse le palais où vivent bon nombre des alphas. Les autres bâtiments leur appartiennent. Ils servent de commerces et de demeures au reste des alphas et à une bonne partie des bêtas. A l'extérieur des remparts, se dressent des tentes abritant les bêtas et les omégas pauvres de la meute. Ce sont les paysans qui s'occupent des champs nourrissant la ville et quelques pêcheurs.

C'est une cité florissante. Les rues y sont toujours emplies de chalands, marchands et passants. Elles sont animées par le bruit des commerçants essayant attirer le client dans leur boutique, par les discussions animées des marchandages et les conversations des commères. En ce moment, la dernière nouvelle dans toutes les bouches est le couronnement de Hyunyeol le soir même. A les voir ainsi, le voyageur peut penser les topazichis heureux mais ça serait ignorer la réalité des faits.

La vie à Topazushiti est difficile pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas alpha. Ces derniers possèdent tout : les champs, les maisons, les commerces, le pouvoir. Les bêtas travaillent pour eux comme employés, domestiques ou fermiers. Les omégas qui ont la chance d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur vivent auprès de celle-ci, l'aidant la plus part du temps mais sans recevoir de salaire. Les plus chanceux sont liés directement à un alpha. Ils vivent dans le luxe certes mais doivent une totale obéissance à leur partenaire. C'est un fait, les omégas sont très beaux. Il est flatteur pour un alpha d'être vu avec une telle beauté à son bras. Mais dans l'intimité l'oméga n'a pas le droit à ses opinions, il doit se plier au bon vouloir et plaisir de son conjoint. Ils ne sont là que pour s'occuper de ce dernier et des fois de leurs enfants. Mais gare à remettre en question le fait absolu que les alphas sont des êtres supérieurs qui méritent tout, la punition peut être terrible. Quand aux omégas célibataires, leur sort est encore moins enviable. Qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles, ils finissent comme prostitués au bordel de la ville. Il en va de même pour les femmes bêtas célibataires.

Le bordel est une étrange bâtisse en arc de cercle qui se trouve à l'est de la cité, entre les remparts et le palais.

C'est un lieu fréquenté par beaucoup d'alphas, mariés ou pas, et les rares bêtas ayant un lien avec ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Comme les puissants y sont souvent entre eux et que les prostitués ne peuvent sortir du bordel, c'est là que tous les contrats, les complots et les conflits politiques naissent et fleurissent. Le bordel fait partie des possessions du palais, et il est donc la propriété de l'Alpha Suprême. Depuis deux ou trois générations la famille Byun se transmet le titre. Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle famille parviendra à le leur ravir.

Pourtant être un Byun n'a pas empêché Baekhyun de finir prostitué. Il est le cousin de Hyunyeol, mais il a la malchance d'être né oméga et que la famille découvre assez tôt son attirance pour les individus du même sexe que lui. Ce n'est pas que l'homosexualité soit mal vue dans la meute, c'est juste qu'elle doit servir les alphas et le clan. Quand cela concerne au moins un alpha il n'y aucun problème, ils ont tous les droits dont celui d'aimer ou de vouloir qui ils veulent, même une personne qui ne veut pas d'eux. Pour les bêtas, si la personne désirée est l'âme sœur alors il n'y a pas de souci, aucun loup ne remet les choix de Tsuki en doute. Enfin sauf quand cela concerne deux omégas. Les omégas sont là pour la reproduction. Laisser deux femelles ensemble, ce sont des petits pour la meute en moins. Deux hommes omégas en couple restent reproductibles, mais autant qu'ils soient ensemencés par des alphas pour diminuer les chances de voir des louveteaux omégas naître. En fait au nom de la priorité à des petits alphas, les couples entre omégas ne sont jamais permis. C'est pour tout ça que Baekhyun a fini au bordel. Sa ressemblance avec une poupée de porcelaine a fait qu'il est très prisé par beaucoup de mâles. Parce qu'il est aussi un Byun, et que la famille passe avant tout, c'est lui qui est chargé de la formation des nouveaux prostitués.

Depuis deux lunes il y a des nouveaux arrivants enfermés dans les cellules les plus secrètes du bordel. Ce sont quinze omégas assez frêles mais à la peau halée. Ils portent tous des bracelets et des tours de cou en argent. Les adultes sont également munis d'un bâillon. Il y a cinq femmes, sept fillettes, deux garçonnets et un seul jeune homme, Park Jimin.

Les neufs enfants sont pour le moment entraînés à devenir de parfaits omégas aux yeux des topazichis : apprendre à se taire, obéir et sourire. Pour les adultes c'est plus difficile, aucun d'eux n'est loup des plaines. Car ce sont les quinze survivants Tayoichis, les survivants d'un clan où les omégas ont toujours été considérés comme des trésors, des êtres puissants, respectés et qui tenaient les rênes de leur meute. Ce sont les derniers témoins du massacre de Tayokosen, ramenés de force pour servir de reproducteurs afin d'améliorer le clan de Topaze. Le grand projet de Hanyeol, créer des topazichis doués de magie. Quinze magiciens réduits au silence car privés de la source de leur magie : l'amour de leur âme sœur.

Baekhyun et Jimin sont proches même si le premier doit apprendre au second à devenir le parfait prostitué. Et devoir subir sans avoir son mot à dire n'est pas dans la nature de l'oméga du Soleil. N'ayant jamais trouvé son âme sœur, le bâillon n'est pas vraiment nécessaire dans son cas, mais les alphas le préfèrent avec pour ne pas avoir à entendre ses accès de colère. Ce côté rebelle en a fait le favori de certains pervers. Les deux omégas sont devenus amis parce que Jimin sait bien que le sort de Baek n'est pas plus enviable que le sien. Ils sont logés à la même enseigne, être utilisé comme source de plaisir des alphas jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de les acheter en tant qu'esclave, ce qui n'est un sort guère meilleur. En tant que membre de la famille au pouvoir, le prix d'achat de l'oméga des plaines est tellement élevé qu'il n'est pas prêt de quitter le bordel.

💮

Il est tard ce soir. Le couronnement de Hyunyeol a eu lieu, en grande pompe. La plupart des grandes familles se sont retirées dans leurs quartiers. Le nouvel Alpha Suprême finit sa soirée avec ses proches fidèles au bordel. Préférant les femmes aux hommes, il s'est entouré de quelques putains. Son cousin et Jimin sont présents pour ses amis qui aiment tripoter du mâle. Tout le monde est nu. Hyunyeol a deux prostitués sous la main, une lui faisant une fellation et l'autre les deux jambes écartées dont il caresse le sexe. Pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de discuter avec un autre homme alpha, Lee Bonsuk. Baekhyun est agenouillé entre les jambes de l'ami de son cousin, sa bouche faisant des mouvement de va et vient le long du pénis de l'alpha pendant que celui-ci regarde avidement Jimin subir l'assaut de trois autres hommes. Jimin s'est, une fois de plus, rebellé et les trois hommes ont délaissé les putes, qui discutent dans un coin de la pièce, pour "lui montrer la seule utilisation qu'il devrait faire avec sa grande gueule." Baek est écœuré de cette vie, de cette perversion, de cette luxure. Il sait qu'il lui faudra des heures pour consoler Jimin du viol qu'il est en train de subir. Et son envie de vomir augmente en entendant la conversation entre Hyunyeol et Bonsuk.

<< Alpha Suprême as-tu décidé de continuer le projet de ton père avec ces magiciens ? questionne Bonsuk en désignant Jimin du menton.  
\- Pourquoi ? Es-tu intéressé Bonsuk ? hé chienne applique-toi, tu n'es même pas capable de faire monter le plaisir en moi, grogne le nouveau chef de la meute.  
\- Ecoute donc les cris de cette merde de tayoichi, même avec une queue dans la bouche on les entend distinctement. Et regarde ce corps tout en courbe, luisant de sueur, ce visage ruisselant de larmes. Oh ma déesse comme je voudrais bien le fourrer, rien que d'y penser j'en jouis.>>

La toux de Baekhyun provoquée par le sperme envahissant sa gorge alors que l'alpha lui maintient fermement la tête contre son pubis, appuie ce dernier point.

<< Hyunyeol tu sais que j'ai les moyens. J'aurai même les moyens de me payer ton cousin. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le permettrais pas. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas et y a pas d'autres esclaves mâles à la vente. Et son côté grande gueule me plaît. J'ai mille façons de la lui faire fermer. J'en bande rien que d'y penser. Baek, mon mignon, amène donc ton petit cul au dessus de mon monstre, il a faim.>> ordonne Bonsuk à l'oméga.

Celui-ci s'exécute promptement, de la satisfaction du client dépend la quantité de privations et de coups qu'il subira plus tard. Il ne peut empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa gorge irritée quand l'alpha s'insère violemment en lui et commence ses coups de butoir sans lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster. Il voit le sourire satisfait naître sur le visage de son client. Bonsuk est connu pour son sadisme.

<< Lee, finis ton affaire avec mon cousin et nous parlerons du prix de Jimin. Il est très tard et ma femme attend son coup quotidien. Elle s'est bien tenue pendant la cérémonie, elle mérite sa récompense. Et au moins elle sait me faire jouir contrairement à ces chiennes ! >> ajoute Hyunyeol en riant.

Une fois que les cinq alphas se sont bien vidés, ils s'en retournent au palais. Les jeunes putains se sont vite éclipsées. Pour celles qui n'ont pu satisfaire l'Alpha Suprême, la punition demain sera extrêmement sévère. Baek rejoint Jimin recroquevillé dans un coin, souillé de la tête au pied, pleurant. L'oméga des plaines a été élevé comme prostitué et même ainsi il rêve d'autre chose. Alors le jeune oméga du désert ayant connu la liberté, le respect et les grands espaces ne pourra jamais se résoudre à n'être plus que ça. Si en plus il doit finir entre les mains sadiques de Lee Bonsuk, Baek sait que son ami finira par se tuer. Et ça, il doit tout faire pour l'éviter.

<< Jimin lève-toi, allons nous nettoyer.>>

Les alphas n'ont pas remis le bâillon sur la bouche du jeune homme, ce qui lui permet de répondre à son ami aux cheveux argentés.

<< Baek, j'en peux plus. Pourquoi ? pourquoi nous avoir massacrés, nous séquestrer et nous torturer encore et toujours. Je veux mourir.  
\- Jimin, non, ne dis pas ça. La déesse te montre la forêt dans tes rêves, elle a des projets pour toi, loin d'ici.  
\- Quand ? Comment pourrai-je un jour voir la forêt si je reste coincé ici ? Les amis de ton cousin me l'ont dit tout à l'heure en me violant, les autres clans nous croient disparus, les morichis qui ont essayé de découvrir ce qui nous était arrivé ont été exterminés, les prêtres n'enverront personne. Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Je ne veux plus de cette non-vie. Je ne suis là que depuis trois lunes et je veux déjà mourir. Comment peux-tu être encore vivant toi qui n'a connu que ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... peut-être justement parce que je ne connais que cette vie là.  
\- Tu mérites tellement plus Baek, tellement plus.  
\- Viens ne restons pas ici.>>

L'oméga de topaze arrive à entraîner son compagnon vers ce qui lui sert de chambre. Avec un linge mouillé il le nettoie du mieux qu'il peut et lui met un de ses pantalons et tee-shirt. Ce qui tombe bien vu qu'ils font la même taille. Il allonge Jimin sur sa paillasse. Puis Baekhyun se nettoie et s'habille. Il regarde autour de lui et réfléchit à sa vie, à Jimin. Ce dernier a raison, son clan n'a rien fait pour mériter ce sort. Et quelque part, contrairement à ce que les alphas ont fait croire, les morichis non plus, ils n'ont cherché qu'à découvrir la vérité. L'argument du tayoichi est valide, ce n'est pas une existence. Alors à cet instant Baekhyun prend la décision qui peut changer leur vie à tout jamais, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mais qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ? La mort ? Surement pas, elle serait une bénédiction.

<< Jimin ne t'endors pas, nous partons.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonne l'autre oméga.  
\- Nous partons, nous fuyons, allons vers cette forêt dont Tsuki nous fait rêver.  
\- Et comment ? Il n'y a des fenêtres qu'à l'étage des clients et encore avec des barreaux. Les seules portes sont à cet étage aussi et elles sont gardées !  
\- Je sais. Mais je vis ici depuis toujours. Sous les cellules où les tiens sont enfermés, il y a des tunnels qui débouchent dans les égouts. Et un de ces égouts arrive au port de pêcheurs à l'extérieur des remparts. Il suffit de prendre une barque, de traverser la rivière et de passer par le désert, énonce le topazichi.  
\- Il doit y avoir une grille à ton égout.  
\- Oui mais elle n'est plus fermée depuis quelques mois. Je m'en suis arrangé, il y a un moment.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui alors ? s'étonne le tayoichi.  
\- A cause du désert. Pour réussir il faut impérativement passer par lui. En prenant par ailleurs les traqueurs nous rattraperaient. Je ne tiendrai jamais dans le désert mais toi oui. C'est ton milieu, tu es un loup du Soleil. Avec toi comme guide, nous pouvons réussir.  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- On ne peut réussir qu'en étant tous les deux. Mais nous pouvons témoigner. Les clans enverraient des secours, j'en suis sûr ! >> enjoint l'oméga des plaines.  
Il s'empresse de rajouter  
<< Jimin, Lee Bonsuk a fait une proposition pour t'acquérir auprès de mon cousin. Tu sais ce que ça signifierait pour toi ! Il faut que tu fuies !>>

Livide, Jimin regarde Baekhyun. Oui, il sait ce que cela impliquerait pour lui, un enfer encore pire que celui dans lequel il vit.

<< Quand partons-nous Baek ?  
\- Maintenant, indique le jeune homme.>>

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se dirigent vers les étages inférieurs du bordel. En apparence, celui-ci semble être un bâtiment de plein pied. Mais en réalité il y a deux autres étages sous la surface où se trouvent les cellules des prostitués, le réfectoire, les salles d'entraînement et celles de punition. Au fond du couloir de l'étage le plus bas, les deux omégas se glissent par un soupirail et atterrissent dans le tunnel dont parlait Baekhyun plus tôt. Après quelques détours dans les tunnels et les égouts, ils arrivent à une grille qui, comme prévue, s'ouvre juste en la poussant. Rapidement ils mettent une barque à l'eau et rament jusqu'à la rive opposée. Derrière eux, une sirène retentit et ils entendent les cris des soldats et le bruit de coques qu'on met à l'eau.

<< Zut je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps, jure l'oméga des plaines. Jimin écoute moi bien, dès que la barque atteint la rive, tu te transformes et tu fuis le plus vite possible, loin dans ton désert. Puis tu remontes le plus à l'est possible vers la forêt d'Emeraude. C'est compris ?  
\- Mais toi ?  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Jimin, tu dois survivre ! Tu dois trouver de l'aide pour les tiens. Pense à ta meute ! tu dois vivre pour les sauver ! On ne peut se faire attraper tous les deux ! Laisse moi payer la dette qu'ont les miens envers vous, pour vous avoir massacrés. S'il te plait, vit ! Vas-y !>>

Jimin s'enfuit en forme de loup tout droit vers le sud, tout droit vers le désert, des larmes plein les yeux.

A peine son ami a-t-il touché le sol que Baekhyun rame de toutes ses forces vers l'est. Il veut mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit et lui quand les traqueurs le rattraperont. L'alarme a été donnée trop tôt. La seule chance pour Jimin est le temps que Baek va pouvoir lui fournir. Il ne se fait aucune illusion, c'est la mort qui l'attend une fois ramené à la cité. Mais il s'en moque, la mort lui paraît un destin bien plus doux que continuer cette existence misérable. Et au moins elle aura eu une utilité, sauver une vie innocente.

La force du désespoir, ou peut-être celle de l'espoir, il ne le sait, a permis à Baekhyun de tenir une heure depuis le point de saut de Jimin. Il est dans la barque cerné par celles des soldats de son clan. Il cesse de ramer et se laisse attraper. Il espère que cette heure sera suffisante pour son ami.

💮

Cela fait des heures que Baekhyun est enfermé dans une des salles de punition du bordel. Il ne sent plus sa peau tellement il a reçu de coups de fouet. Il n'est qu'un corps sanguinolent, les bras au dessus de sa tête enchaînés au plafond, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Et ce n'est que le début. Personne n'a encore posé de question. Mais bientôt toute cette souffrance cessera. Une fois mort, plus rien ne pourra l'atteindre.

La porte s'ouvre sur deux alphas, deux des amis de son cousin qui s'était occupés de Jimin plus tôt. Et les tortures reprennent et les questions commencent. Qui les a aidé à fuir, qui a laissé la grille ouverte, où est Jimin ? Et l'oméga ne répond que "dans le désert", encore et encore, quelque soit la question posée. Il ne sent plus son corps. Il ne sent même plus l'échauffement de la rudesse des deux alphas. Il ne ressent plus rien, plus que le vide. Et puis tout cesse. Ils le rattachent aux chaînes. Il reçoit un seau d'eau glacé qui réveille son corps endolori. Il n'est plus que souffrance.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, sur Hyunyeol cette fois ci, les deux autres alphas n'ont pas quitté la pièce.

<< Comment as-tu pu trahir ton clan ? ta famille, Baek ? Comment as-tu osé, sale déchet ?  
\- Mon clan ? Ma famille ? quel clan ? quelle famille ? Je ne suis rien qu'une merde pour vous ! Et vous espérez du respect ? Laisse moi rire, "cousin" !  
\- Oui tu n'es qu'une merde ! Estime-toi chanceux d'être encore en vie ! Une trahison pareille mérite la mort ! Tu nous as fait perdre une fortune ! vocifère l'alpha  
\- Tant mieux ! Et vas-y tue moi ! Chanceux d'être en vie ? Tue moi ! Vas-y tue moi ! Plutôt la mort que cette existence et voir ta gueule de con ! hurle l'oméga.  
\- Je ne peux pas.>> murmure l'Alpha Suprême ce qui laisse son cousin stupéfié. << Ta mère refuse qu'on te tue.>>

Baekhyun est abasourdi. Sa mère dont il n'a reçu que haine et mépris depuis sa naissance, l'alpha revêche qui ne l'a bercé que de mots de haine, d'insultes pour finalement l'abandonner à l'age de onze ans au bordel, cette femme refuse qu'il meure ? Il ne comprend pas. Devant l'air surpris de son cousin, Hyunyeol confie le fond de sa pensée.

<< Elle reste ta mère. Même un insecte insignifiant reçoit l'amour de sa mère.  
\- Elle me hait.  
\- Encore plus depuis ta trahison. Elle a imaginé un enfer pour toi. Ce que tu viens de subir n'est rien à côté de ce que sa tête a inventé pour te punir. Mais même au plus profond de sa haine, elle reste ta mère et ne peut se résoudre à te voir mourir, émet l'homme de pouvoir. Où se dirige Jimin ? Réponds à cette simple question et je satisferai ton envie de mort. Sinon je te laisserai vivre comme le souhaite ma chère tante.  
\- Il a sauté du bateau en disant qu'il préférait mourir dans le désert qu'être l'esclave de l'autre sale sadique. Comme je le comprends. Il priait Taiyo tous les matins et Tsuki tous les soirs. Il doit se diriger vers Tayokosen. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tue moi ! Plutôt la mort que la vie ici.  
\- Je t'ai dit que ta mère refuse et je ne vais pas faire de ma tante mon ennemie. Je tiens à ma vie et mon titre !  
\- Tu as promis ! s'effondre Baekhyun.  
\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. Mais je vais te permettre de mourir en quelque sorte. Je vais même apporter de l'honneur à notre clan.  
\- Comment ça ? questionne l'oméga.  
\- Tu verras bien. termine l'Alpha Suprême, se dirigeant vers la sortie en riant. Tu verras bien >>

💮

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, en début de matinée, Baekhyun est amené les poings et chevilles enchaînés sur la place devant l'entrée du palais. Il ne sait quels mensonges ont raconté les alphas à la meute, mais des crachats et des mots "traître", "ordure", "raclure" et bien d'autres noms d'oiseaux moins reluisants fusent. Le massacre de Tayokosen et les prisonniers du Soleil dans le bordel est un secret des alphas, inconnu pour la majorité des membres sans pouvoir du clan. Même la réelle raison derrière la guerre contre les Morichis leur est inconnue. Un simple "pour l'honneur du clan" et surtout la peur de l'Alpha Suprême ont suffi pour mobiliser les troupes. Baekhyun sourit à la pensée que ses compatriotes assoiffés de pouvoir ne sont en réalité que des moutons déguisés en loups. Il est amené et forcé à se mettre à genou devant la grande estrade sur laquelle se tiennent tous les alphas. Hyunyeol s'avance et commence son jeu de mascarade.

<< Pour avoir essayé d'attenter à ma vie, ton propre cousin, Byun Baekhyun tu mériterais la mort. >>

Des cris réclamant la tête du pauvre oméga sortent de la foule derrière lui.

<< Mais par respect pour ma pauvre tante, accablée par l'infamie commise par la chair de sa chair, le sang de notre sang, je me contenterai de te bannir ! Le Grand Conseil a ordonné l'effort de tous les clans pour aider à reconstruction de celui de la forêt. Pour effacer la honte apportée par mon père en perdant cette guerre, tu seras notre signe de paix. Byun Baekhyun je te condamne à aller vivre auprès des Morichis où tu ne seras pas le bienvenu ! >>

La foule laisse échapper une acclamation. Les paroles de Yoongi leur ont été rapportées quelque peu déformées. Elles sont devenues "Et maintenant nous espérons que plus aucun topazichi n'aura l'impudence de venir fouler nos terres car il sera massacré sans ménagement et son corps dévoré !" Pour la meute les corps de leurs soldats ne leur ont été jamais rendus, les loups de la forêt les ayant mangés. Toujours faire passer l'ennemi pour plus vil et sauvage qu'il ne l'est en réalité afin de faire oublier qui est le réel agresseur.

Baekhyun est escorté jusqu'à Tsukitera par les deux alphas qui ont passé la nuit à le torturer. Ils veulent le confier à la charge des moines qui l'escorteront à leur tour jusqu'à Ememura. Même si les prêtres ont le pouvoir d'enfermer un dirigeant lors d'un Grand Conseil, en dehors de celui-ci ils n'interfèrent jamais dans les décisions internes de chaque clan, se faisant souvent les intermédiaires entre les factions.

Baekhyun est soulagé d'enfin sortir de cet enfer, d'être libre l'espace de quelques jours, de voir le monde hors de ces remparts qu'il n'a jamais franchis. Un léger pincement au cœur naît en quittant la seule ville qu'il n'a jamais connue. Mais ce sont surtout son corps meurtri, les lacérations du fouet, ses os brisés et ses organes en feu qu'il ressent à chaque foulée. Le chemin sera long et douloureux.

💮

Plus tard cette journée là, ailleurs dans le désert de Rubis, au sud de Topazushiti, la troupe de loups des plaines décide d'arrêter la traque. Ils n'ont trouvé nulle trace de l'oméga tayoichi et il ne vaut pas qu'ils perdent leur vie dans le désert. Les alphas pourront être tranquilles, leur secret mourra dans ce désert car "Nul loup, encore plus un oméga inutile, ne peut survivre seul dans le désert ! "

💮


	7. Renouveau

Quelques jours avant les errances de nos deux omégas, d'autres loups, ailleurs dans Okamioku, retournaient vers leurs meutes.

Alors que les Topazichis atteignent leurs terres au sud de Tsukitera, les Zogichis, accompagnés de Jungkook, arrivent à la leur, au nord du temple.

Le soleil commence à baisser derrière les Monts d'Ivoire. La lumière rasante embrase le chemin qui monte jusqu'à Yukimura. Jungkook lève les yeux vers la cité qui émerge lentement de la roche au fur et à mesure que la délégation zogichie s'en approche. Son regard ne peut quitter le majestueux château qui se détache de l'aiguille contre laquelle il est érigé. De voir cet édifice peint aux couleurs du soleil couchant lui fait pleinement comprendre le caractère bouillonnant, pétillant et vif de Taehyung. Le prince est comme ces montagnes, ces bâtiments, il peut être un peu austère mais il est plein de vie, amical et enthousiaste envers les autres. Oui il est un alpha, oui il sait se défendre, mais le fait d'avoir grandi dans un cocon en a fait également une personne curieuse, un peu naïve, allant promptement vers les autres. Et comme Jungkook aime ce côté là de son amant, l'alpha d'Opale se promet de veiller que Tae puisse continuer d'aller vers les gens en toute sécurité. Il le protégera de tous les dangers.

De son côté Taehyung regarde le visage de Jungkook s'illuminer devant la beauté des montagnes. Et lui aussi se promet de tout faire pour préserver l'innocence de ces yeux de braise, pour que jamais les soucis ne les voilent. Deux moitiés d'une âme qui se font la même promesse, chacun de son côté, font sourire Tsuki qui prend la place de son amant flamboyant dans le ciel. Taiyo embrase pour la dernière fois de la journée la voûte azurée, pour lui montrer tout son amour, et laisse sa bien-aimée veiller les rêves et le sommeil des loups.

💮

Pendant ce temps, dans le soleil couchant, les délégations morichies et munkuranes trottinent vers le campement. Comme le voyage est long, elles devront faire halte quelques heures pour que les treize loups se reposent avant de rejoindre les leurs.

Les loups ont une capacité de guérison bien plus rapide qu'un être humain. Remis de leurs blessures, Hanbin, Heeyon, Namjoon, Hoseok et Yoongi ont pu se rendre au Grand Conseil seulement dix jours après la fin de la bataille. Luhan, le médecin munkuran, y avait accompagné Jin et les cinq femelles afin de garder un œil sur ses patients, au cas où.

Au campement, la grande tente d'infirmerie sans les blessés est devenue le dortoir des Morichis. C'est l'heure du dîner. Les trois femmes morichies qui sont restées s'occupent du repas avec quelques munkuranes. Il y a encore trente-trois loups à nourrir dont dix enfants qui retrouvent petit à petit l'énergie et l'envie de courir partout. Eunjung, Suran et Yura envient l'insouciance de la jeunesse qui permet de penser et oublier les mauvais souvenirs plus vite. Mais la nuit elles doivent quand même essuyer les nombreuses larmes des louveteaux à qui leurs parents défunts manquent, surtout Jihoon et Dawon dont les frères Yoongi et Hoseok sont allés au Grand Conseil. Le petit bêta de quatre ans et la jeune oméga de douze ans se consolent mutuellement en dormant ensemble. Ils se espèrent qu'une fois le nouveau village bâti, ils iront vivre ensemble avec le couple d'alpha.

Une fois le repas terminé, les plus jeunes restent sous la grande tente avec les trois femmes. Leurs alliés ont des tentes plus petites. Les soldats peuvent ainsi aller et venir plus aisément pour faire leur ronde, sans gêner le sommeil des survivants. Sehun passe du temps avec son ami Kris et les autres loups de leur âge des autres clans. Les deux munkurans savent qu'ils doivent se rapprocher des morichis. Ils sont venus pour aider la paix certes mais surtout parce que la déesse leur a montré dans leur rêve que leur vie sera ici. Ainsi les deux bêtas sont avec Lisa, Lay, Chanyeol, Rosé, Suho et Xiumin, au coin d'un feu.

Sehun semble un peu absent. Voir Lay et Rosé dans les bras de leur alphas respectifs fait monter le manque d'avoir Luhan dans les siens. Sa moitié est loin et son absence est dure.

<< Regardez la tête de Sehun ! T'en fais pas mec, Lulu ne va pas tarder à revenir.>> se moque gentiment Kris. Son ami ne lui répond que par un grognement.

<< Laisse le tranquille. Il a le droit. C'est même courageux de sa part d'être resté ici. Je n'ai pas accompagné Jungkook parce que Lay m'aurait trop manquée, fait remarquer Lisa.  
\- Mais t'es une nana, c'est pour ça. Trop accrochée à son oméga chéri. rigole le bêta de la lune.  
\- Tu veux qu'elle te mette son poing dans ta gueule, toi ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Je te rappelle que c'est une alpha avant tout. Et elle est fière ma chérie.>> expose Lay.

Effectivement des grondements sourds sortent de la gorge de la jeune umichie alors que ses yeux prennent une couleur rouge. L'oméga morichi pose sa main sur la joue de sa compagne pour la calmer.

<< Lisa,ne fais pas attention à Kris. Il a toujours été un idiot. Je plains son âme sœur. A moins d'être aussi bête que lui, elle va avoir quelques soucis à le tirer des mésaventures où sa grande gueule l'aura mis ! J'espère pour toi que ta moitié sera alpha, sinon vous êtes mal barrés.>> rétorque en riant Sehun.

En voyant le sourire de son ami, le munkuran sait que cet imbécile l'a fait exprès pour le détendre et il y est parvenu. Le bêta sera toujours reconnaissant à Tsuki d'avoir mis Luhan et Kris à ses côtés depuis sa naissance. Ces trois là sont devenus les loups qu'ils sont aujourd'hui grâce à la présence des deux autres. La sagesse de Luhan, le courage de Sehun et la folie de Kris sont le mélange qui leur aura permis de tout traverser.

💮

A Yukimura, Jungkook entre dans le château. Alors qu'à son passage précédent, il était resté en contre-bas auprès des soldats zogichis, il découvre l'intérieur de l'énorme édifice pour la première fois. Taehyung est ravi de lui expliquer l'agencement des lieux. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvent les cuisines, l'immense réfectoire et des salles communes pour tout le clan. Aux étages supérieurs se trouvent les logements des différentes familles. Elles peuvent choisir de prendre leur repas chez elle ou en bas. Le dernier étage est réservé à la famille royale. Il découvre un appartement chaleureux et richement meublé mais loin du luxe qu'on peut attendre d'une famille souveraine. La mère de Taehyung est heureuse de faire sa connaissance et de voir son fils aîné enfin casé. Par contre elle est triste qu'ils aient décidé de quitter le clan pour aller vivre dans la forêt, mais au fond de son cœur, elle a toujours su que Tae ne resterait pas dans les montagnes. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas opposée quand son mari a désigné leur cadet comme héritier de la couronne. Comme la présentation de Jungkook est un moment important et que le roi a une annonce à communiquer au clan, tous les zogichis se réunissent dans le réfectoire pour le dîner au même moment où Hyunyeol réunissait les alphas à Topazushiti.

<< Mes chers frères, je vous rapporte plusieurs nouvelles importantes du Grand Conseil. Tout d'abord notre prince Taehyung a trouvé son âme sœur. Je vous présente Jeon Jungkook du clan Umichi. >> expose Taebaek en montrant le jeune loup.

Tout le clan l'acclame et applaudit à tout rompre. Le roi ajoute << Ensuite la guerre entre les Topazichis et les Morichis a été dévastatrice. Le grand Conseil a décidé que tous les clans devaient aider à la reconstruction de celui de la forêt en envoyant des membres s'y installer.>>  
Des soupirs de consternation fusent de ci de là. Taebaek reprend.  
<< Je sais ce que vous vous dites, mes chers frères, comment les prêtres peuvent demander à un loup de quitter sa meute, sa famille et son territoire ? C'est pour cela qu'ils ont ajouté que ceux qui s'expatrieront devront être volontaires. Le prince Taehyung et son compagnon Jungkook vont s'installer là bas. Kim Junmyeon y a trouvé son âme sœur et m'a déjà fait savoir qu'il va s'établir dans la forêt d'Emeraude. Deux ou trois volontaires de notre clan seront suffisants mais si vous êtes plus à vouloir partir nous ne vous en empêcherons pas.>> énonce le roi Kim, faisant une petite pause.  
<< Cependant il faut que vous ayez conscience que le clan Morichi a tout perdu. Il n'y a même plus de village. Pour le moment ils vivent sous des tentes dans une clairière. C'est un village et un clan à qu'il faudra aider à construire. Comme mon fils l'a si bien dit c'est un défi où il faudra vous dépasser que vous allez relever. Le clan de la forêt a tenu à vous faire savoir que vous serez accueillis à bras ouverts et que si vous décidiez de retourner vers nous ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur. Qu'en tant que nouveau membre de morichis votre bonheur deviendra leur priorité. Il en va de même pour nous. Si vous partez pour la forêt et que vous revenez vous retrouverez votre place dans notre meute. Pour tout renseignement ou pour faire part de votre volonté de partir, il faut contacter le Conseiller Cho.>> prononce l'alpha.  
<< Enfin en l'honneur de ceux qui partiront un grand banquet aura lieu demain soir. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir présenter vos adieux au prince et aux volontaires qui l'accompagneront. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Maintenant mangeons et buvons !>> achève le roi.

Le repas se déroule dans le calme. Les discussions vont bon train tout de même entre les convives. Ils sont soulagés de savoir que les départs se font sur la base du volontariat car ils sont nombreux à ne pas vouloir quitter leurs montagnes.

💮

Taehyung consacre la journée du lendemain à Jungkook. Il lui montre les environs de Yukimura. En forme de loup, le jeune alpha zogichi s'imprègne une dernière fois de ses montagnes. Il entraîne l'umichi sur ses terrains de chasse et de jeux privilégiés. Kookie a le cœur qui s'arrête plusieurs fois de voir Tae bondir de vire en vire sur les falaises. Mais il a la patte sure des canidés des montagnes et les deux jeunes loups passent leur journée à courir les chemins escarpés. Ils rentrent pour le dîner d'adieu prévu. Au même moment, loin dans le sud, Hyunyeol est couronné Alpha Suprême du clan de plaine, alors qu'à l'est les délégations morichies et munkuranes arrivent au campement.

Dès que Yoongi et Hoseok apparaissent à la lisière de la clairière où le camp est dressé, deux louveteaux leur sautent dans les bras. Jihoon et Dawon accueillent leurs frères à grands coups de langue sur le visage. Bien que fatigués par le voyage, les deux alphas les gardent contre eux. La chaleur des deux petits leur font le plus grand bien. Ils ont l'impression d'être enfin rentrés à la maison à défaut d'avoir encore un toit. Tous les quatre ne se quittent pas de la soirée. Les deux clans prennent le dîner ensemble avec les six zogichis encore sur place. Hanbin résume tout ce qu'il s'est passé au conseil. Un cri de joie accueille la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement de Byun Hanyeol. A la fin du repas Jin et cinq jeunes munkurans se lèvent et annoncent leur intention de rejoindre le clan de la forêt. Jin commence une phrase mais Namjoon l'interrompt aussitôt.

<< Jin tu es un morichi depuis douze jours déjà. C'est pas la peine de nous dire que tu comptes rester. On s'en doute vu que tu n'as plus quitté nos côté. Tu as même dormi dans la maison d'Emeraude à Tsukitera. >> rit sa moitié.

Jin, gêné, rougit, se rassoit et cache son visage entre ses mains. Pour l'aider à se détendre tous les morichis disent à l'unisson << Bienvenue à Kim Seokjin en notre sein !>>

<< Comme il l'a déjà été mentionné pendant le Grand Conseil, mon mari Oh Sehun et moi-même souhaitons rester à vos côtés, rappelle Lu Han.  
\- Moi aussi je reste, affirme Kim Jennie, la louve alpha munkurane.  
\- Moi, Wu Yifan, demande au morichi de bien vouloir m'accueillir et de m'appeler Kris comme le font ma famille et mes amis. Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille ! déclare le jeune bêta de la Lune.  
\- Notre meute est fière de vous accepter Sehun, Luhan, Kris et Jennie. Soyez les bienvenus ! reprennent en chœur les morichis.  
\- J'ai l'intention de rester aux côté de Rosé. Vu que les prêtres demandent à tous les clans d'envoyer des membres, considérez-moi comme la participation des Zogichis, revendique Suho en se levant. Je m'appelle Kim Junmyeon et je serai fier de devenir un Morichi !  
\- De même pour moi. Je suis Kim Minseok et je serai honoré d'appartenir à votre meute, sollicite Xiumin.  
\- Il en est de même pour moi. Je désire rester à vos côtés et ceux de Lay, rajoute Lisa. Je suis la participation des Umichis.  
\- Nous avons déjà assuré à vos délégations que nous vous accueillerons et prendrons soin de vous. Bienvenue dans la meute, leur répond Hanbin. Voila déjà huit nouveaux morichis ! Xiumin et Suho sachez que votre prince Taehyung va nous rejoindre avec d'autres volontaires dans quelques jours.>>

Des murmures de surprise montent de l'auditoire.

<< Intendant, si le prince Kim s'installe parmi vous ... euh nous ... cela veut dire que Jungkook va emménager avec lui ? demande la louve d'opale.  
\- Oui Lisa, Jungkook et Taehyung vont vivre avec nous. D'autres umichis rejoindront la meute également.  
\- Un prince parmi nous ? mais comment allons nous faire, nous n'avons plus de demeure où l'accueillir. Nous avons brûlé le village y a neuf jours déjà ! s'exclame quelqu'un.  
\- Ne craignez rien, mes amis. Le prince a été prévenu. C'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'il nous rejoint. Il laisse son titre, ses privilèges pour nous aider à nous reconstruire ! J'espère que vous l'accueillerez et le traiterez comme n'importe quel membre de la meute !  
\- Mais c'est un prince, s'écrit une autre personne  
\- C'est un loup avant tout ! C'est un membre morichi, ni plus, ni moins ! Bien compris ?  
\- Oui Intendant>> répond la meute.

Après une grosse demi-heure tous ensemble, les loups se séparent, certains pour aller se coucher parce qu'il est l'heure ou pour se remettre du voyage, d'autres décident de passer un moment plus privé. Les sentinelles ferment les yeux sur l'escapade de plusieurs couples, chacun vers un coin de la forêt différent. C'est dur d'avoir de l'intimité dans le campement. Luhan et Sehun sont bien contents d'avoir leur propre tente. Lisa a accueilli Lay dans celle qu'elle partage avec Jungkook le temps de l'absence de celui-ci. Cette nuit là les louves et les omégas en couple reçoivent beaucoup d'attention de la part de leur partenaire. Dans la forêt résonne des halètements, des gémissements et des grognements de plaisir. Quand à savoir entre Yoongi et Hoseok lequel est monté sur l'autre, c'est un secret que la forêt et la lune garderont pour elles.

💮

Trois jours après leur arrivée à Yukimura, Taehyung et Jungkook partent pour le campement. Ils sont tous les deux accompagnés de deux bêtas. La jeune louve Kim Jisoo et le jeune Kim Joogin, plus connu sous le surnom de Kai, ont décidé de rejoindre le clan de la forêt avec eux. Alors que les deux jours de leur voyage jusqu'au campement se passent sans encombre, à Topazushiti Baekhyun découvre le projet de son cousin et de Bonsuk. Le pauvre alpha et Jimin passent ces deux jours à fuir et Baek à se faire torturer et bannir de son clan. La Déesse et son époux ne semblent pas avoir décidé de traiter tous leurs protégés de la même façon. Certains ont connu des épreuves tragiques tandis que d'autres suivent un chemin plus clément. Pourtant tous au bout de la route trouveront la quiétude et l'amour auprès d'une nouvelle meute.

💮

Cela fait vingt-deux jours que la bataille est finie, sept jours que le dernier Grand Conseil a eu lieu, deux jour que Jimin fuit dans le désert et un jour que Baekhyun a été banni par son clan. Au campement, les loups s'éveillent petit à petit. Le petit Jihoon et la mignonne Dawon sont rassurés. Ils ont eu une discussion avec leurs aînés. Yoongi et Hoseok leur ont assuré qu'ils vivraient tous les quatre dans le nouveau village. Les deux enfants sont heureux que le couple accepte de prendre soin d'eux. Ils ont perdu leurs parents mais ils ont toujours leurs grands frères.

Dans la matinée, un groupe de quatre loups fait son apparition. Lisa saute immédiatement au cou de l'alpha umichi qui a guidé les trois zogichis jusqu'ici.

<< Jungkook ! Je suis contente de te voir. Alors les montagnes ? Et la vie de château ? Comment peux-tu préférer la difficulté au luxe ? Alors où est cette âme sœur princière ? s'excite la jeune louve.  
\- Calme, calme Lisa. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Yukimura n'a pas changé en en vingt jours tu sais. Je te présente ma moitié Kim Taehyung et voici Kai et Jisoo, présente le jeune alpha en montrant ses compagnons.  
\- Enchantée, je suis Manoban Lalisa mais appelez moi Lisa. Je viens du clan Umichi comme Jungkook.  
\- Enchantée Lisa, répondent les trois zogichis.>>

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants se laissent guider par la louve là où se trouvent les Morichis. Ils sont accueillis par Namjoon, Hoseok et Yoongi qui sont à l'extérieur de la grande tente. Yoongi tient dans ses bras son petit frère qui a les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Jihoon est collé à son aîné depuis le retour de ce dernier.

<< Nous sommes contents de vous voir Kookie et Tae. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis alors petit prince ? plaisante Hoseok.  
\- Pourquoi j'aurai changé d'avis ? Je suis un loup avant tout ! Tu verras qu'un alpha de la montagne vaut bien plus qu'un de la forêt ! s'écrie l'alpha zogichi.  
\- Quand tu veux ! Nous chassons dans cette forêt depuis toujours ! Pas moyen que vous nous battiez ! affirme Yoongi.  
\- Mon frère c'est le meilleur, dit Jihoon d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
\- Et si vous vous calmiez les gars ? Laissons nos nouveaux membres se reposer et se rassasier dans la tente. Venez, la meute a hâte de faire votre connaissance j'en suis sûr.>> indique Namjoon.

En entrant dans la tente, à la suite des autres, Jisoo regarde tous ces loups qui vont devenir sa nouvelle famille. Elle a décidé de suivre son prince, car comme bon nombre des nouveaux membres, elle a vu une étoile briller dans la forêt dans ses rêves et elle est hantée par cette étoile depuis. Et quand ses yeux s'arrêtent tout à coup dans ceux d'une magnifique louve munkurane, elle sait que sa quête vient de terminer.   
La bêta s'approche de celle dont le regard la retient captive.

<< Alpha, qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Je suis Kim Jennie, originaire du clan de la Lune, chez les Morichis depuis la fin de la bataille. La lune m'a guidé jusqu'ici, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Elle voulait que je te rencontre.  
\- Je m'appelle Kim Jisoo, je suis une bêta de la montagne. La lune m'a murmuré dans mes rêves qu'il fallait que je suive mon prince.>>

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittent plus. Jennie fait visiter le camp à son âme sœur et la présente à ses amis.

En voyant tous ces couples qui se sont formés ces dernières semaines, Chanyeol a le cœur lourd. Il se sent seul. Même ces deux nigauds d'alphas que sont ses amis Yoongi et Hoseok ont quelqu'un à aimer. Même s'ils ne sont pas âme sœur, ils connaissent le frisson, le plaisir d'aimer et être aimé. Il aimerait tellement ressentir ce sentiment lui aussi.

💮

En début d'après-midi tous les morichis, autant les membres d'origine que les nouveaux venus, se réunissent sous la grande tente. Il est temps que le clan se ressaisisse et avance. Il faut laisser les mauvais souvenirs des derniers jours derrière et penser à l'avenir. Comme pour les séances précédentes, Choi Hanbin préside. Et ce qu'il annonce dès le début laisse le clan pantois. Il décide qu'à situation exceptionnelle il faut des mesures exceptionnelles. Pour la première fois de leur histoire, tous les morichis vont choisir la Chambre des Trois, même les enfants. Après des minutes de silence où les loups se demandent comment et qui choisir, des noms sont proposés. Tout naturellement les noms des plus anciens sortent mais tour à tour chacun refuse cet honneur. Hanbin et Heeyon sont fatigués. Le vieil oméga ne veut plus guider le clan sans ses deux compères Joonha et Jingi. Eunjung, Yura, Hana et Suran préfèrent pouvoir se consacrer aux jeunes louveteaux traumatisés et au clan qu'aux questions plus triviales et administratives. Et Heeyon pense comme les quatre femmes. Les louveteaux ont le droit de choisir les représentants mais personne ne confierait un clan aux mains d'enfants. Ce qui ne laisse plus que les dix-huit jeunes adultes. Seulement, les douze nouveaux arrivants ne se voient pas diriger un clan qui vient juste de les accueillir. Ils préfèrent découvrir le fonctionnement du clan dans un premier temps. Ce qui laisse au final six potentiels prétendants : Rosé, Lay, Chanyeol, Hoseok, Yoongi et Namjoon. Et là les arguments pour les uns ou les autres reprennent. Du haut de ses treize ans la jeune Choi Jieun, la fille aînée de Hanbin et Eunjung, prend la parole.

<< Je pense que Min Yoongi est le meilleur choix pour le Chef des Rangers. Vous les grands, vous vous êtes tous battus pour nous, vous avez tous prouvé que vous étiez des guerriers. Mais notre Suga a toujours eu une rage, une colère en lui. Et il est le seul à avoir verbalisé celle de tout le clan quand il a proposé de brûler nos ennemis avec le village. Et ça c'était courageux. Cette qualité est nécessaire pour ce poste à mon avis.  
\- Mais il a failli créer un incident de plus avec les Zogichis lors du Grand Conseil, remarque Hana.  
\- Il ferait un mauvais Guide certes, mais Jieun l'a proposé au poste de Chef des Rangers. Et comme l'a fait remarquer ma fille, il ne manque pas de courage. Mais jeune Min, sais-tu quelles types de décisions ce poste peut entraîner ? demande le vieil oméga en regardant le jeune alpha au regard de braise.  
\- De défendre le clan à tout prix et par tous les moyens. D'être capable de prendre des décisions dures dont dépend la survie du clan. En temps de guerre, d'être rapide, de comprendre nos ennemis, déchiffrer leur plan. Savoir sacrifier sa vie et celle de certains pour que le plus grand nombre puisse survivre. En tant de paix, protéger nos frontières, traquer les intrus, châtier les fauteurs de troubles. Maintenir la paix, chercher la vérité et la justice. Et oublier la vengeance.>> expose Yoongi.

Devant tant éloquence venant de sa part, l'audience reste muette quelques secondes avant que des applaudissements retentissent.

<< Bin, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre Chef Ranger, annonce Hanbin. Qui s'oppose à la nomination de Min Yoongi à ce poste ?>>

Aucune main ne se lève, enfin à part celle du dit nommé.

<< Yoongi refuses-tu de prendre la responsabilité d'assurer la défense de notre meute ? demande l'Intendant.  
\- Hanbin, vieux malin, demandé ainsi je passerai pour un lâche si je refusais. Bien j'accepte cette mission. Mais aux deux fous qui vont m'accompagner, bien du courage. Il faudra faire avec ma grande gueule et mon mauvais caractère ! prévient l'alpha grincheux.  
\- Du coup je n'en vois que deux qui peuvent gérer la tête de mule de mon cher beau-frère ! Et comme il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises Namjoon garde toujours la tête froide, il a une capacité d'analyse et d'adaptation hors du commun. Et il est un des rares à pouvoir mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Suga, propose Yura. Quant à Hoseok, il est le seul à pouvoir calmer sa moitié quand son sang bout. De plus il a un cœur trop grand et un sourire trop brillant. Il a toujours mis les autres avant lui même. Il fait en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux. Je pense qu'ils feraient un bon Guide et un bon Intendant.>>

Une clameur d'approbation se fait entendre partout sous la tente. Trois omégas sont bien contents que le clan préfère leurs amis à eux. Chanyeol, Lay et Rosé ne se sentent pas les épaules assez larges pour ce genre de responsabilité.

<< Qui s'oppose aux nominations de Kim Namjoon au poste de Guide et de Jung Hoseok à celui d' Intendant ?>> exprime une nouvelle fois Hanbin.

Personne dans le clan ne soulève la moindre objection, même pas les deux concernés. Ils savent très bien que Hanbin les piégerait comme il l'a fait avec Yoongi. Et puis qui sont-ils pour refuser l'honneur et la confiance que les membres de la meute viennent de montrer à leur égard ?

<< Kim Namjoon feras-tu l'honneur au clan de le guider en ces temps difficiles ?  
\- Oui, j'accepte la tâche que la meute me confie et ferai en sorte d'être toujours clairvoyant, bienveillant et de défendre ses intérêts bien avant les miens, assure l'alpha.  
\- Et toi Jung Hoseok acceptes-tu de prendre ma relève et la fonction d'Intendant ?  
\- J'accepte cet honneur et je ferai en sorte que notre clan ne connaisse plus que la quiétude et la prospérité, certifie l'alpha aux cheveux rouges de son sourire radiant.  
\- Alors ma dernière mission sera de vous proclamer ...  
\- Stop ! s'écrie Eunjung. J'ai une dernière requête avant de leur confier notre destin.>>

Tout le monde regarde la femme du bientôt ex-intendant avec stupeur.

<< Chérie, tu t'opposes à leur nomination ? s'enquière son mari.  
\- Nullement. Mais ils sont jeunes, inexpérimentés. Nous les anciens seront toujours là pour les conseiller. Soyez certains les garçons que je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités à guider le clan. Nous confions les rênes de toute la meute à trois alphas profanes. Je sais que notre philosophie se moque du statut de l'individu, mais je pense qu'il faut atténuer un peu le taux de testostérone de la Chambre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, ma mie où tu veux en venir, désolé, soupire Hanbin.  
\- Je pense qu'il faut un peu de douceur et un point de vue différent. C'est la diversité qui a toujours guidé notre clan. Jamais notre Chambre des trois n'a eu que des alphas.  
\- Tu veux remplacer un des trois par un oméga ou un bêta, c'est ça ma douce ?  
\- Non, je propose de passer la Chambre de trois postes à quatre. Namjoon ne peut calmer Suga sans Hoseok et Hobi ne peut raisonner son partenaire sans Joon. Et quant à toi Yoongi, tu as toujours été l'électron qui pousse ces deux là à donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Votre synergie est ce dont le clan a besoin en ces moments sombres. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a su mettre sa vie en jeu pour de parfaits inconnus. Qui nous a protégé de toutes ses forces avant même de nous rencontrer. Et qui depuis qu'il est parmi nous a toujours eu le mot, le geste pour nous réconforter avant même que nous l'acceptions dans notre meute. Tsuki l'a guidé jusqu'à nous et elle continuera à le faire. Je propose de faire entrer Kim Seokjin dans la Chambre des Quatre ! >>

Le clan médite quelques instants. Jin ne peut retenir ses larmes devant cet honneur. Petit à petit des approbations fusent de-ci, de-là. Tous les yeux se posent sur l'oméga munkuran.

<< Que penses-tu de la proposition, Seokjin ? demande Hanbin.  
\- Je ... je ne comprends pas ... je viens d'arriver, je ne sais rien de votre façon de fonctionner. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? chuchote, l'oméga, un peu perdu.  
\- Eunjung veux-tu bien l'éclairer ? sollicite le vieil homme.  
\- Seokjin, le rôle tel que je le vois, te demande en plus de t'occuper du clan comme tu le fais déjà, d'aider ces trois là à prendre les décisions pour la meute. Tu es originaire d'un clan où les omégas sont élevés pour cette mission. Tu as donc les épaules de t'opposer, t'imposer ton point de vue face à des alphas. Tu peux leur montrer une autre vision, une autre voie devant certains problèmes, rétorque la bêta. Penses-tu en être capable ?  
\- Oui madame, répond Jin.  
\- Acceptes-tu cette responsabilité Kim Seokjin ? enjoint Hanbin  
\- Oui, j'accepte d'épauler mes compagnons dans la mission que la meute nous confie. Je promets de les aider à trouver la meilleure voie pour guider notre clan, ajoute le dit nommé.  
\- Ma chère et tendre, que proposes-tu comme titre pour ce nouveau poste ? observe Hanbin.  
\- En l'honneur de celui qui a guidé nos sauveurs jusqu'à nous, que dites-vous du titre de Luna ? déclare la vieille femme. Quitte à changer le nom un jour si la personne qui en hérite n'est pas à l'aise avec.  
\- Des oppositions ? lance le vieil intendant à l'assemblée. Non ? D'autres propositions ? ... Toujours pas. Bien. Que personne ne m'interrompe maintenant. En ma qualité d'Intendant des Morichis, je prononce les nominations de Kim Namjoon au poste de Guide, de Min Yoongi à celui de Chef Ranger, de Jung Hoseok à celui d'intendant et de Kim Seokjin à poste tout nouvellement créé de Luna. Et ma dernière action sera de passer la suite de cette réunion extra-ordinaire à ces quatre messieurs ! Merci à eux d'accepter cette lourde tâche. Et ce fut un honneur de servir la meute toute ces années.>>

Hanbin s'incline devant le clan et puis devant les quatre hommes qui prennent la suite pendant qu'il rejoint sa femme. Il laisse enfin le poids des responsabilités tomber de ses épaules. Il est à la fois soulagé d'enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur sa famille, sur sa femme et sur lui-même, et navré de faire porter le clan sur celles des ces quatre là. Mais au fond de son cœur il sait qu'ils ont parfaitement les compétences pour assurer ce rôle.

Namjoon prend la direction de la séance en déclarant une longue pause d'une demi-heure pour que l'assemblée puisse se remettre de ces moments intenses et pour qu'ils puissent organiser la suite. La tente se vide lentement. Luhan, Sehun et Xiumin renseignent Daleun, les munkurans et les zogichis qui n'ont pas pris part à la réunion. Les morichis viennent tour à tous remercier Hanbin pour ses années d'intendance, féliciter Eunjung pour sa brillante idée et discuter entre eux de leur ressenti et de choses et d'autres. Les enfants sont fatigués d'avoir dû rester sages si longtemps. Même les plus jeunes comme Younjae, Minho et Haneul ont su qu'ils vivaient un instant grandiose et étaient restés silencieux. Mais maintenant il est l'heure de jouer, crier, courir et rire sous la surveillance discrète de tout le campement.

Pendant ce temps sous la tente, ils sont quatre à ne pas se détendre et planifier la poursuite de la réunion.

<< Et maintenant les gars, on fait quoi ? on propose quoi ? déclare Hoseok.  
\- On ne peut pas rester ici. La meute est trop exposée, avertit Yoongi. Il faut qu'on s'enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt. Trouver un site assez grand pour construire le nouveau village mais difficile d'accès pour les personnes inconnues. Comme ce qu'ont fait les munkurans avec Tsukiuma.   
\- Mais tu sais Yoongi, un village isolé a ses défauts aussi. Il est nécessaire d'être auto-suffisant et d'accepter de ne pas se développer, révèle Jin.  
\- La forêt regorge de trésors. Elle nous donne le bois pour construire nos maisons et nos défenses. La faune nous offre la nourriture et de quoi nous vêtir. La flore contribue également à nous nourrir. Si on trouve l'endroit parfait, on aura en plus la sécurité nécessaire pour élever les louveteaux en toute sérénité. On n'a besoin de rien d'autre, rétorque l'alpha à la cicatrice.  
\- L'isolationnisme est loin d'être une solution. Il y aura toujours des membres dont l'âme sœur se trouve hors du clan. Tu fais comment pour eux ? C'est un des gros soucis au niveau du clan de la Lune tu sais Suga, fait remarquer Jin. C'est le gros débat dans ma meute d'origine, s'ouvrir aux autres. Ne fermons pas nos cœurs aux autres clans à cause de cette guerre. Ne laissons pas le Topazichis régir nos vies.  
\- Je comprends ton point de vue Jin, réplique Hoseok. Et tu as raison. Et y a des solutions à mettre en place pour ne pas s'isoler complètement. Organiser un festival à la mémoire des morts sur le site d'Ememura ouvert à tous les clans, construire un avant-poste par ici pouvant accueillir les festivités et ceux qui viendront ... et surement d'autres idées. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment. Tous ceux qui ont vécu cette guerre, qui se sont battus, ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Nos louveteaux ont peur. Notre priorité est d'apaiser nos membres pour le moment. Une fois nos plaies physiques mais surtout mentales soignées, alors nous pourrons nous tourner vers le futur et les autres. Mais pour l'instant les morichis ont besoin de se replier sur eux, de souffler. Ce sera aussi votre rôle à tous les nouveaux d'empêcher qu'on y reste trop longtemps.>>

Seokjin reste un moment silencieux. Il a vu les horreurs de la bataille. Mais il sait qu'il ne les a pas vécues. Cette cicatrice restera en permanence dans la mémoire et le cœur de ceux qui y étaient. Oui, ils ont besoin de guérir tout d'abord.

<< Vous avez raison, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, murmure tout penaud l'aîné.  
\- Non Jinnie, tu as aussi raison, nous ne devons pas nous refermer sur nous même. Cela serait nocif pour notre clan à la longue. Et quelque part nos ennemis auraient gagné. Il faut à tout prix que l'esprit Morichi survive à ce traumatisme, fait remarquer le plus jeune. Mais les gars, il faut qu'on organise le clan de l'intérieur également.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, Nam ? demande Yoongi.  
\- Pour gagner du temps et savoir ce que nous cherchons comme site pour le village, il faut qu'on connaisse les compétences de chaque membre. Par exemple Luhan est un médecin, mais y a-t-il assez de monde pour l'assister si on monte un dispensaire ou un cabinet médical suffit-il ? De combien de rangers potentiels disposons-nous, de combien en avons-nous besoin ? Avons-nous assez de personnes pour s'occuper des louveteaux ? Et reste-il des artisans ? Il va nous falloir des outils pour construire le nouveau village, des habits pour affronter l'hiver, énonce le nouveau Guide.  
\- Que propose-tu, Joon ? émet l'alpha aux cheveux noirs.  
\- On liste avec les vingt-neufs adultes les compétences présentes et on leur annonce qu'il faut chercher rapidement le nouveau site pour le village. Ce soir voyons tous les quatre qui envoyer à cette tâche. Une fois les derniers membres arrivés et leurs aptitudes connues, alors les éclaireurs pourront partir à la recherche du site. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les gars ?  
\- Parfait, s'enthousiasme Hoseok.  
\- Ça me va Joonie, certifie le seul oméga.  
\- OK, partons avec ce plan, confirme Suga.>>

Les quatre hommes annoncent la reprise de la réunion. Les enfants sont laissés à la charge des trois autres clans, pendant que les adultes du clan de la forêt établissent les compétences de chacun. Ils félicitent leur nouveaux administrateurs pour leur sagacité et rapidité. Cette partie de la réunion n'aura pris qu'une heure. Ainsi tous les loups sont libres une heure et demi avant le repas du soir.

💮

Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Les morichis apprennent à connaître leurs nouveaux membres. Alors que la conversation continue en début de soirée, Chany préfère s'isoler de ses amis. Les trois derniers alphas de la forêt le regardent s'éloigner du groupe. Ils le connaissent depuis toujours et le voir si triste alors que l'ambiance est à la bonne humeur fait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Jin aussi a remarqué l'état de l'oméga. Tous les quatre se lèvent pour s'enquérir de ses soucis.

<< Chany, attend ! lui crie Hoseok.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonne l'oméga.  
\- Chany, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiète Namjoon.  
\- Je vais bien. Je vais très bien. Y a pas ... répond le jeune homme.  
\- Arrête tes bêtises, mec ! grogne Yoongi. On se connaît depuis qu'on est sorti du ventre de nos mères ! Tu crois que tu peux nous la faire à l'envers ?  
\- Yoongi, calme-toi, murmure Hobi à son amant.  
\- Stop Hobi ! On est ses amis ! Les amis sont là pour s'entre-aider ! Chany, dis-nous ce qui va pas. Parle nous ! Et pas de "je vais bien" ! reprend le brun balafré.  
\- Et si j'ai pas envie de vous parler ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y faire de mes problèmes ? Namjoon est complètement gaga devant son oméga ! Et vous, Suga et Hobi ? Comment pouvez-vous m'aider alors que vous vous moquez de faire souffrir deux loups par votre amour égoïste ! leur hurle leur ami. Laissez-moi !>>

Chanyeol se transforme en loup et s'enfuit vers la forêt. 

<< Les gars rentrez au camp, je m'en occupe. Je crois que l'approche d'un oméga et de quelqu'un de moins proche a plus de chance. Et Namjoon, ordonne Seokjin, ne me suis pas, je gère ! Ayez confiance ! >>

Jin se change aussitôt en loup lui aussi et part dans la direction prise par l'oméga.

<< On fait quoi les gars ? demande Namjoon  
\- Rien on rentre, répond Yoongi en repartant vers le camp.  
\- Suga, c'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère comme ça ? boude Hoseok.  
\- J'sais pas. J'étais frustré de le voir comme ça. On est ses amis, sa meute. Après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous parler de ses problèmes ?   
\- Justement parce qu'on a survécu ensemble, il sait qu'on a nos propres douleurs. Et comme il est notre ami, il ne veut pas ajouter ses soucis aux nôtres. Et tu peux parler, Yoon, t'es la personne la moins ouverte sur ses sentiments et ses soucis que je connaisse, dit en riant Namjoon. Laissons Jin s'en occuper. Je pense que c'est un problème d'absence d'âme sœur. Et vous êtes mal placés sur ce point, vu votre décision de ne pas chercher les vôtres. Et en tant qu'oméga lui-même, Jin sera plus à même de comprendre Chany que moi. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je ressens en ce moment.>>

Pendant ce temps, Jin a rattrapé Chany. Les deux loups se regardent. Chanyeol, les oreilles dressés grogne doucement pour que l'autre ne s'approche pas. L'aîné reste assis sur son train arrière, attendant que le plus jeune se calme. Ce qui prend un bon quart d'heure. Ils changent enfin de forme tous les deux.

<< S'il te plait, laisse moi, murmure l'oméga morichi.  
\- Non Chany, une meute ne laisse pas un des siens souffrir. Et après ce que tu as vécu, personne ne veut te voir en peine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton âme sœur ? Raconte moi tes rêves, je viens du clan de la Lune.  
\- Je rêve d'elle de plus en plus Jin. C'est un magnifique loup au pelage blond. Mais son cœur est vide et ses yeux toujours tristes. Y a toujours les ténèbres autour de lui. Mais hier, c'était horrible. C'était un cauchemar ! Il avait peur, il était encore plus triste que d'habitude. Il fuyait et je ressentais sa peine mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il suivait une flamme, puis la flamme s'est éloigné de lui. Oh, Jin, ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là m'a brisé le cœur !>>

Chanyeol éclate en sanglot. Des spasmes font trembler son corps. L'oméga plus âgé s'approche du plus jeune. Il le prend délicatement dans ses bras et le berce doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le loup de la forêt se calme et reprend son histoire.

<< Quand la flamme s'est éloignée, mon âme sœur a été soulagée puis plus rien pendant quelques temps. Et tout à coup les ténèbres l'ont dévorée. Et j'ai senti qu'il acceptait sa mort, pire qu'il voulait mourir. Tout est devenu noir, je voulais me réveiller, hurler. Mon âme sœur est morte et je ne sais même pas qui elle était, où elle était. Mais l'obscurité me retenait. Et une douleur atroce m'a traversé le corps. Elle a duré des heures et des heures, aucun sentiment, le vide, seule cette douleur jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le loup blond est mort ? Je vais rester seul, sans avoir pu l'aimer, l'aider et je ne saurai jamais qui ce loup était.  
\- Je crois que ton âme sœur n'est pas morte. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je crois que tu as ressenti sa douleur. Et les morts n'ont plus mal, Chany. Il faut que tu gardes espoir. Je suis sur que tu vas la trouver. Tsuki te fait ressentir tout ça pour que tu sois prêt à l'aider quand vos chemins se rejoindront. Parce que j'ai peur que l'autre moitié de ton âme soit brisée et qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour la soigner.  
\- Où peut-elle être ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi elle est si malheureuse ? Tu crois qu'elle a eu un accident et que son clan a mis du temps à la trouver ? questionne le jeune oméga.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Chany, je ne sais pas.>>

La voix de Seokjin se voile à la fin. Il a peur de comprendre mais il ne veux pas affoler le plus jeune. Il a peur que ce loup blond soit un individu que son propre clan a abusé, torturé sa vie durant. Et un seul clan est capable d'une telle infamie. Mais jamais un topazichi ne viendrait jusqu'ici. Il trouve Tsuki bien cruelle, condamner cette âme pure qui a déjà tant souffert qu'est Chanyeol à ne jamais connaître l'amour. A la différence des alphas et des bêtas qui peuvent vivre sans amour, un oméga est fait uniquement pour ce sentiment. Un oméga donne la vie, il est là pour aimer et être aimé, pour faire grandir sa famille et sa meute. Un oméga sans amour ne vit jamais très longtemps. Jin secoue sa tête. Non ! Jamais la déesse ne permettrait qu'un oméga connaisse ce destin. Un topazichi va bientôt apparaître, comment, pourquoi, il l'ignore. Mais il est sûr qu'un loup des plaines brisé va arriver et que les morichis sont trop meurtris pour l'accepter. Est-ce lui cette lueur d'espoir que la déesse lui a montré dans ses rêves ? Celui qui doit abattre les ténèbres ?

💮


	8. Errances

Le long et douloureux cheminement à travers les plaines de topaze jusqu'au village temple des prêtres de Tsuki touche enfin à sa fin. Baekhyun est exténué. Chaque foulée, chaque inspiration de ces deux derniers jours ont été une torture pour son pauvre corps meurtri. Chez les Topazichis les omégas n'ont aucun entraînement physique contrairement aux autres meutes. Dans le clan des plaines, ces êtres délicats ne sont là que pour le plaisir des alphas et des yeux. Il leur est demandé d'être beaux, dociles et de se taire, pas de savoir courir. De plus, la condition physique de Baek quand il a quitté Topazushiti était déplorable. Les heures de tortures, viols et de privation ont laissé des traces encore très vives sur son corps. Quand la pyramide de pierre apparaît enfin, c'est à la fois un soulagement pour les deux alphas qui vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux et un émerveillement pour le loup banni. Les trois loups se transforment respectant la loi qui interdit à tout individu de pénétrer dans Tsukitera en forme lycan.

La simplicité du village et l'ancienneté du temple, tout cela mélangé à la luxuriante jungle environnante tranche avec les plaines plates et la proximité du désert autour de Topazushiti. Baekhyun remarque les regards de pitié que lui lancent les villageois qu'ils croisent. Son état doit être vraiment terrible. Le trio s'avance jusqu'aux escaliers de pierre au nord de la place des Grandes Maisons. Le jeune homme a vaguement entendu des alphas parler de la Maison de Topaze, comme celle-ci est magnifique et confortable. Les six maisons sont bien plus majestueuses que leur description ne laissait présager. Au bout que quelques minutes, trois moines les rejoignent en bas des escaliers leur demandant ce qui les amène en ce lieu saint. Les deux alphas expliquent brièvement leur venue et confient Baekhyun aux prêtres ainsi qu'un pli de la part de Hyunyeol. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la maison de Topaze afin de se restaurer et se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre le chemin du sud.

Baekhyun reste planté sur la place. Il ne sait que faire, où aller. C'est le blanc complet. Pour le moment, il n'appartient plus au clan des plaines mais il ne fait partie d'aucune meute. Ce sentiment le trouble. La fatigue et la douleur du voyage n'aident pas son cerveau à réfléchir correctement. Devant son air perdu, les prêtres le gratifient d'un sourire réconfortant. Ils lui font signe de les suivre vers le temple. Ils l'emmènent vers le grand bâtiment à droite pour lui prodiguer des soins.

Un des grands prêtres après avoir lu la lettre de l'Alpha Suprême, vient voir Baekhyun. Un moine l'accompagne avec un plateau de victuailles.

<< Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ? demande gentiment l'homme de Tsuki.  
\- Byun Baekhyun, mon père.  
\- Baekhyun, j'ai lu dans cette missive que le représentant de ton clan veut participer à l'effort que nous avons demandé aux autres comme repentance aux actions de Byun Hanyeol. Il y est aussi écrit que tu es le volontaire pour rejoindre la meute des Morichis. Mais vu ton état, je doute de l'aspect volontaire de ta participation. Peux-tu me raconter ton histoire mon enfant ?  
\- Mon père, c'est nous, les Topazichis qui avons fait disparaître les Tayoichis. Il y a des survivants du clan du Soleil prisonniers dans des cellules sous le bordel de Topazushiti.  
\- Ton accusation est grave ! As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?  
\- Je vivais dans le bordel depuis mes onze ans. J'ai vu quand les prisonniers sont arrivés, j'en ai même formé à la mission de prostitués. Et mon clan m'a battu et banni parce que j'en ai aidé un à s'évader.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un survivant tayoichi en liberté qui pourrait venir témoigner devant nous ? Sais-tu où il est ?  
\- Normalement il doit être dans le désert. Le plan est qu'il rejoigne la forêt d'Émeraude en traversant le désert pour que les traqueurs de mon clan ne puissent le rattraper.  
\- C'était quand ?  
\- Nous avons fui il y a trois nuits, mon père. Mais l'alarme a été donnée trop tôt. Après l'avoir débarqué sur la rive gauche de Seisui, j'ai continué à ramer sur la rivière pour lui offrir le plus de temps possible avant que mon clan ne se lance à ses trousses. J'ai réussi à lui faire gagner une heure..  
\- Tu es un loup courageux Baekhyun. Se dresser ainsi contre ta meute et nos lois. J'imagine que ces blessures sont les marques des représailles pour cet acte.  
\- Oui, mon père. Pour être honnête je suis même surpris d'être encore vivant. Je pensais qu'ils allaient m'exécuter. Quoique, m'envoyer auprès de nos ennemis ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Ils ont dévoré nos morts, pourquoi m'épargneraient-ils ? Ils sont en colère contre mon clan.  
\- Euh, qu'est-ce que cette histoire «d'avoir dévorer vos morts» ? interroge le grand prêtre surpris.  
\- Les alphas qui sont revenus du Grand Conseil ont reporté au clan que les Morichis avaient mangé les cadavres de nos soldats au lieu de leur offrir des rites funéraires.  
\- Mensonges ! Que font donc vos dirigeants ? Qu'essaient-ils de déclencher ? Une seconde guerre ? Les Morichis sont venus au Grand Conseil en rapportant les cendres de vos soldats. Ces dernières ont été remises à votre délégation devant nous !  
\- J'imagine que le fait que nous les ayons attaqués en premier pour les empêcher de nous envahir comme ils l'ont promis lors du Grand Conseil précédent est également un mensonge ?  
\- Tout à fait. Les Morichis ont accusé votre clan d'être à l'origine de la disparition des Tayoichis et vos soldats ont attaqué la meute de la forêt en représailles. Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ils avaient raison de porter ces accusations ! Je crois que Byun Hanyeol a des réponses à nous apporter. Hélas sans preuve nous ne pouvons intervenir. Il nous faudra ton témoignage, celui de ce survivant et les aveux de votre ancien dirigeant. Mais ce loup du soleil est-il encore vivant ? Même pour eux traverser le désert est dangereux.  
\- Il le faut mon père. C'est une âme, qui malgré tout le malheur qui s'est abattu sur elle, a su rester pure. Il faut que Jimin soit en vie. >>

💮

Que le grand prêtre et Baekhyun se rassurent. Au même moment, loin au sud-est de là, dans le désert, un petit loup d'Abyssinie continue de fuir le plus loin possible de la cité de Topaze, droit vers l'est. Se doutant bien que ses poursuivants pensent qu'il se dirige vers son ancien village, Jimin prend bien soin de passer très loin de celui-ci. Il a couru deux jours plein sud à partir de son point de chute. Puis il a bifurqué nord-est une fois la chaîne des Montagnes de Rubis quasi atteinte. Le loup est affamé. Même pour un membre du clan du Soleil, il est difficile de trouver des proies dans le désert. Heureusement, qu'il sait qu'il peut trouver de quoi se déshydrater et un peu de nourriture en consommant l'intérieur de certaines plantes. C'est ainsi qu'il survit tant bien que mal dans cette longue errance à travers le sable brûlant sous l'œil de Taiyo.

💮

A Tsukitera, les deux alphas topazichis sont repartis vers leur cité. Les prêtres ont soigné Baekhyun qui reprend des forces. Ils lui ont conseillé d'attendre l'arrivée prévue des membres umichis qui doivent rejoindre le clan de la forêt. Il sera bien plus avisé de voyager à leur côté. Ils pourront le soutenir et surtout s'il pénétrait seul le territoire des Morichis, les prêtres ne sont pas sûrs qu'il arrive en bon état jusqu'au campement. Afin de bien expliquer la situation et que les derniers arrivants ne se perdent pas, les prêtres ont décidé que l'un d'entre eux accompagnerait le groupe. Du coup Baekhyun attend ses compagnons de la mer en regardant le ballet des carpes sous les nénuphars du bassin du temple.

Le soleil du matin n'a pas encore tout à fait atteint son zénith quand les umichis font leur apparition sur la place des Grandes Maisons. L'oméga des plaines est surpris de ne sentir aucun alpha parmi eux. Ce sont deux bêtas qui accompagnent un oméga. Trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux châtains et aux visages doux. Du coup Baek se sent plutôt rassuré. Jusqu'ici il n'a pas connu d'alpha digne de confiance. Il se demande comment ses futurs compagnons vont l'accueillir. Dans sa tête il est clair que sa route et sa vie s'arrêteront une fois le clan Morichi rejoint. Mais il souhaite que ses derniers jours se fassent en compagnie de personnes qui ne le détestent pas. Son esprit part un instant, loin dans le sud. Il espère de tout son cœur que Jimin aille bien. Il aurait aimé faire la fin de son chemin avec lui mais Tsuki en a décidé autrement.

Les trois umichis se sont installés dans la maison d'Opale pour se restaurer. Le grand prêtre, accompagné de Baekhyun, se présente à eux pour leur expliquer le petit changement dû à la présence de ce dernier. Les trois loups de la mer n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, ils n'ont pas été témoins la bataille et n'ont aucune animosité envers le clan des plaines. Oparin est si loin d'Ememura, la mer est à l'opposé de la forêt, l'une à ouest d'Okamioku tandis que l'autre se dresse tout à l'est. Et les trois jeunes hommes ne sont pas aveugles, ils voient l'état du pauvre oméga au cheveux cendrés. Ils se doutent bien que si le jeune homme est si loin de ses terres natales c'est parce qu'il y a été contraint. Ils l'invitent donc à s'installer avec eux et à partager leur repas avant de reprendre la route le lendemain.

<< Je m'appelle Kim Jongdae mais tu peux m'appeler Chen comme le font mes amis. Et voici Do Kyungsoo et l'oméga ici présent c'est Huang Zitao, dit un des deux bêta.  
\- Appelle moi Tao, s'exclame l'oméga d'Opale.  
\- Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun. Enchanté.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air à grande forme. Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? >> questionne d'une voix douce Chen.

L'oméga est très gêné. Il leur explique donc qu'il préfère raconter son histoire une fois le clan Morichi rejoint. Les trois loups de la mer se montrent compréhensifs et ne posent plus de questions sur ce qu'il vient de vivre. Au fil de l'après-midi et de la soirée, les quatre jeunes gens apprennent à se connaître et commencent à s'apprécier. Baekhyun découvre que Chen et Do sont deux garçons calmes alors que Tao est plutôt exubérant, un brin taquin. Eux s'aperçoivent très vite que l'oméga des plaines est réservé et a beaucoup de mal à se livrer. Ils savent qu'il vient de traverser un traumatisme et que la patience doit être de mise avant qu'il aie assez confiance. Il reste dans la maison d'Opale où il partage la chambre de Tao pour dormir. Au milieu de la nuit, ce dernier est réveillé par les sanglots de Baek. L'oméga umichi, sans demander aucune explication, vient se placer à ses côtés pour le bercer et le rassurer. Il ne pose aucune question, ne prononce aucune parole, il lui chantonne juste des berceuses de la mer pour l'aider à se rendormir. Baek lui en sait gré. Une amitié naît entre les deux omégas.

💮

Loin dans le désert un autre oméga doit faire face à ses cauchemars, lui aussi. Mais il est seul, sans personne pour le rassurer. Il revit les mois de tortures et d'abus dans le bordel à chaque nuit. Mais ce soir, c'est Baek qu'il a vu se faire torturer, violer. Il est inquiet pour son ami. Est-il encore en vie, se demande-t-il. Aucun nuage ne cache le ciel nocturne. Les lumières des étoiles et surtout celle de Tsuki brillent au dessus de lui. Ne pouvant se rendormir, il décide de reprendre sa route, semblant suivre les rayons argentés de la lune.

💮

Chen, Do, Tao et Baek, escortés par un moine qui leur sert de guide, partent le lendemain matin pour le campement où ils arrivent un jour plus tard. Lisa et Jungkook les accueillent mais sont surpris par la présence de ce loup que personne ne connaît. Le prêtre de Tsuki ne veut communiquer son identité qu'à leurs représentants. Les trois umichis respectent cette volonté en ne disant rien de ce qu'ils savent. L'étrange escorte des sept loups arrive jusqu'à la tente des Morichis.

Le pelage blond de Baekhyun trahit son clan d'origine. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le camp même, il sent les regards de haine et les grognements sourds tout le long de leur cheminement. Il tremble de plus en plus. Même s'il est prêt à mourir depuis des jours, après avoir vécu ces quelques jours de quiétude, de liberté, il a plus de mal à accepter son destin. Tao sent le désespoir de son nouvel ami et s'approche de lui, se colle à son flan droit pour lui faire savoir qu'il est là. Et ce n'est pas le seul oméga qui perçoit l'odeur de détresse qui émane du loup des plaines. Jin et Chanyeol sont les premiers à sortir de la tente. Et celui qui quelques nuits plutôt se désespérait de ne pouvoir apaiser la moitié de son âme meurtrie, vient de la voir apparaître devant lui. Pourtant quand leur yeux se croisent, Chany voit ce vide, cette tristesse qui hantent ses rêves. Son cœur s'emballe, mais il sent bien que ce n'est pas le cas de son âme sœur. Il lui sourit et fait mime de s'avancer vers lui. Le loup blond tremble encore plus, obligeant Tao à plus se coller. Chany grogne devant ce loup qui se permet d'être si prêt de sa moitié. Jin sait que le topazichi brisé vient d'apparaître. Et que ni ce dernier, ni les Morichis ne sont prêts à se confronter. Il ne sait toujours pas si c'est la lueur d'espoir de ses rêves. Mais il faut qu'il parvienne à apaiser cette haine qui émane des loups de la forêt. Cette mission lui semble possiblement réalisable du fait que c'est un oméga topazichi qui se tient devant eux et non un alpha ou un bêta.

Namjoon, Hoseok et Yoongi sortent à leur tour de la tente. Aussitôt son regard posé sur l'oméga blond au corps meurtri, Suga se transforme, ses yeux brillant en rouge, une rage émane de lui. Un grognement sourd sort de sa gorge alors qu'il s'avance lentement vers sa proie. Baekhyun s'incline en signe de soumission. Il attend tremblant sa sanction.

<< N'ai-je pas été clair au Grand Conseil ? Aucun topazichi n'est le bienvenu sur nos terres ! Pourquoi as-tu l'impudence de te présenter devant nous ? grogne l'alpha balafré.  
\- Noble alpha, je suis désolé d'être devant ton clan. Je comprend ta haine et l'accepte. Je ne fais qu'obéir au dernier ordre que mon ancien clan m'a donné: venir me faire tuer par vous.>>

Des murmures de stupeur sortent de la foule qui s'est amassée autour d'eux. Les paroles de Baekhyun les surprennent tous, même le Chef des Rangers.

<< Ton clan est-il devenu lâche en perdant son honneur, qu'il ne peut punir les siens lui-même ? Ton alpha suprême a l'audace de croire que nous sommes les exécuteurs de ses désirs ? S'il te veut mort, qu'il te tue lui-même ! Retourne chez-toi ! hurle Yoongi.  
\- Je n'ai plus de chez-moi. Je n'appartiens à aucun clan. Je ne suis pas un topazichi, murmure Baek.  
\- Comme si on allait te croire ! Ton maître pense qu'il est facile de placer un espion chez nous ? Tu es un oméga, tu es bien trop précieux aux yeux de ton clan. Votre plan est ridicule ! Rentre chez toi, oméga, avant que je ne fasse de vraies blessures sur ton corps !  
\- Un oméga est peut être précieux aux yeux des autres clans, mais pas dans ma meute. C'est la pire destinée qu'il puisse exister dans tout Okamioku, mes blessures ne sont pas factices.>> s'exclame l'oméga.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Baekhyun passe en forme humaine. Il retire sa chemise et la foule ne peut retenir un cri d'effroi devant son corps lacéré, aux larges ecchymoses qui le recouvrent. Chanyeol tombe à genoux, en larmes, son cœur se serre à la vue de son âme sœur. Il voudrait tant pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il sait que Baekhyun ne le reconnaît pas encore en tant que tel et il n'acceptera pas son affection. L'oméga de la forêt lève ses yeux humides vers sa Luna. Il espère que Jin va sortir un miracle comme il sait faire. Mais c'est Namjoon qui intervient.

<< Yoongi, calme-toi ! Repasse dans ta forme humaine ! Quant à toi, Oméga, pourquoi as-tu subit cette punition de la part de ton clan ? Et ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait ! Je ne te croirai pas, annonce le Guide.  
\- J'ai aidé un tayoichi à fuir Topazushiti.>> lui lance Baekhyun, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Il n'a pas plié devant son cousin ce n'est pas pour le faire devant des alphas inconnus !

La foule reste stupéfaite par la nouvelle ! Le topazichi vient d'annoncer que les Morichis avaient raison il y a deux Grands Conseils.

<< Suis-nous, oméga. Tu vas nous raconter ça.>> lui ordonne Namjoon.

Chanyeol sait qu'il ne peut pénétrer sous la tente. Son âme sœur a besoin de lui mais il ne peut rien faire, comme dans ses rêves. Jin pose sa main sur son épaule. La Luna de la forêt n'a pas besoin que l'oméga ne lui dise, il le sait, ce topazichi est l'autre moitié de l'âme de son ami.

<< Je te promets que rien ne va lui arriver. Je vais le protéger pour toi.  
\- Même contre Nam ?  
\- Même contre lui. Promis, fais moi confiance. C'est ça aussi mon rôle, vous protéger en interne.>>

Baekhyun, sa chemise revêtue, et le prêtre de Tsuki, qui est resté muet jusqu'ici, suivent les trois alphas et la Luna sous la tente. Tous ceux qui y étaient encore, sortent, les laissant tous les six.

Le camp est en ébullition devant la nouvelle. Les loups se pressent autour des trois nouveaux arrivants qui auraient aimé un accueil plus ... traditionnel. Ils ne savent que dire. Baek ne leur a rien dit de tout cela. Heureusement pour eux, les anciens morichis et Daleun arrivent à calmer la foule. Même s'il n'est plus l'Intendant, Hanbin a le respect de la meute qu'il s'efforce de rassurer. Tous les loups sauront de quoi il en retourne en temps et en heure. Pour le moment il faut être patient et accueillir les trois nouveaux membres comme il se doit malgré les événements particuliers. Il y a une fête de bienvenue à préparer. Devant la méfiance de beaucoup de morichis à y intégrer le topazichi, Tao se demande s'il a eu raison de venir les rejoindre. Et même s'il vient d'un clan où les omégas et les bêtas n'avaient pas le droit à la parole en matière de décision sur le clan, il est connu à Oparin pour n'avoir jamais su garder sa langue dans sa poche. Il n'a pas peur de faire savoir à sa nouvelle meute ce qu'il pense de son intransigeance et son étroitesse d'esprit. Il est surpris quand tout à coup un bêta lui tape sur l'épaule.

<< Et toi, j'aime ton esprit. Tu t'appelles comment oméga ?  
\- Huang Zitao, mes amis m'appellent Tao.  
\- Et comment ta moitié doit t'appeler ?  
\- A toi de me le dire, bêta ! Et si tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître pour que je tombe à tes pieds, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Être mon partenaire se mérite !  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas décider à ma place ?  
\- Oh non, moi je ne décide jamais rien. C'est Tsuki qui le fait à notre place. Au fait je suis Wu Yifan, et tout le monde m'appelle Kris.>>

Luhan et Sehun suivent cet étrange échange. Un oméga qui n'a pas peur de la ramener en tant qu'âme sœur, leur ami est foutu, c'est un couple qui créera les problèmes au lieu de les éviter.

Là haut dans le ciel, Taiyo regarde trois nouveaux couples se former. Car à côté de Kris et Tao, Chen et Do viennent de trouver également leur âme sœur. Jongdae, le plus vieux des deux bêta se retrouve subjugué par le regard pénétrant de l'alpha de la montagne Minseok, alias Xiumin. Quant au second, Kyungsoo, c'est dans les bras du bêta zogichi, Kai qu'il se retrouve. L'astre solaire trouve que sa compagne a été plutôt joueuse sur ce coup là.

💮

Sous la tente la tension est palpable. Namjoon en tant que Guide semble très calme. Même trop calme aux yeux de Jin. Yoongi, à l'opposé est une boule de nerfs et de rage. Entre les deux, Hoseok ne sait quelle attitude adopter. D'un côté il partage le ressentiment de son amant pour le clan de Topaze. Mais il s'est toujours soucié des autres et du bien être de sa meute. Et là devant lui, c'est certes un loup des plaines qui se dresse, mais c'est avant tout un oméga portant des signes évidents d'abus. Or chez les morichis, il leur a toujours été inculqué que le rôle des alphas était de protéger les omégas. Entre sa haine et son instinct de protection, sa tête ne sait à qui donner raison. Il attend pour le moment la suite de cette étrange entrevue. Jin sent le malaise entre les quatre autres loups. Il décide de prendre les rênes de l'entretien.

<< Je suis Kim Seokjin. J'occupe le poste de Luna des Morichis. Un des quatre postes décisionnels du clan. Je suis là pour aider mes trois compères à prendre les décisions et m'opposer à eux si je le trouve nécessaire.  
\- Euh Jin, je ne suis pas sûr pour le dernier point par rapport à ton poste. C'est plus pour proposer une autre façon de voir, rétorque Namjoon  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, marmonne l'oméga en boudant un peu. Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu pour rien, mon rôle est de prendre soin des membres de la meute. Je partage cette tâche avec la tête rouge à côté de moi. Il s'appelle Jung Hoseok. Disons qu'il va s'occuper du bien-être physique et moi plutôt du bien-être psychique. Mais je m'égare. Mon mignon, j'aimerai que tu nous dises ton nom et ton histoire s'il-te-plaît. Et aussi pourquoi ton clan a envoyé quelqu'un ici. Oh, je suis d'origine munkurane, alors évite de mentir, on gagnera du temps et toi ma confiance. Elle va t'être utile dans un premier temps, parce qu'obtenir celle de ces trois là sera bien plus ardu.>> rajoute Jin en regardant Baek droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme ne sait par où commencer. Le regard glacial des trois alphas l'intimide. Il ne sait si l'oméga qui vient de prendre la parole est un allié potentiel. La possibilité de ne pas mourir, de vivre une vie si différente que celle qu'il a connue jusqu'ici l'effraie. Cette meute ne l'acceptera jamais, mais finalement n'est-ce pas déjà le cas avec les Topazichis ? Alors qu'il va enfin s'exprimer, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière lui. Le moine de Tsuki prend la parole.

<< Excusez mon intervention, mais je suis là aussi pour apporter quelques éclaircissements. J'ai là deux lettres à vous remettre. La première est celle que Byun Hyunyeol nous a fait parvenir. J'ai également une de la part du Grand Prêtre. Je n'aurai qu'une chose à ajouter, dit-il en regardant Suga. Quand ce jeune homme est apparu à Tsukitera y a trois jours nous avons tous été horrifié par son état. Il était bien plus mal en point que ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Il venait de courir deux jours au rythme de deux alphas avec des os et les côtés fêlés, des lacérations non soignées et saignant toujours. C'est la volonté de Tsuki s'il est en vie car beaucoup n'auraient survécu à un tel voyage, même des non oméga. Je n'ai pas à assister à cette entrevue. Si vous avez des questions, je me tiendrai à votre disposition. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.>>

Après la sortie du moine, le silence règne. Personne ne sait quoi dire. Les trois alphas sont gênés par la présence du topazichi. Leur haine et leur tristesse sont trop récentes pour qu'ils puissent les mettre de côté. Baek aurait aimé passer sous silence son état en arrivant à Tsukitera. Jin n'arrive pas à visualiser un état pire que ce qu'il a aperçu quelques minutes plutôt. Namjoon et lui sont à chercher comment formuler leurs phrases pour obtenir les informations qu'ils souhaitent sans froisser l'oméga cendré. Yoongi ne veut pas connaître l'histoire de son ennemi, il refuse de ressentir de l'empathie pour celui-ci. Hoseok décide de prendre l'entretien en main. Il sait qu'ils vont entendre une histoire éprouvante et qu'il est impossible de rendre ce moment agréable. C'est comme enlever un pansement, il faut l'arracher d'un coup. Cet oméga va sûrement revivre des souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier mais ce n'est pas encore le temps pour oublier.

<< Comme l'a dit Jin, je suis Hoseok et je suis l'Intendant du clan. Comme lui ma tâche est le bien-être de notre meute. Je le sais, tu le sais aussi j'en suis sûr, mais pour le moment elle ne veut pas de toi.  
\- Hobi ! Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ! s'écrie Jin.  
\- Laisse moi continuer s'il-te-plaît. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ! A l'heure actuelle, soyons honnêtes, aucun morichi ne veut d'un topazichi dans la meute. Mais ... l'alpha s'interrompt un instant ... excuse-moi, oméga mais nous ne connaissons pas ton nom. Nous aurions dû commencer par ça. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Byun Baekhyun, alpha, répond-il le plus humblement possible.  
\- Byun ? Comme le nom de famille de votre Alpha Suprême ? demande Yoongi de manière soupçonneuse.  
\- Oui. Je suis son cousin et donc le neveu de l'ancien.  
\- Et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il a laissé un membre de sa famille être battu ainsi ? Que tu n'es pas un espion ? s'écrie l'alpha.  
\- Je ne veux rien faire croire. C'est la vérité.>>

L'aura qui émane du Chef Ranger est de plus en plus sombre et rageuse. Malgré tout son courage, Baek tremble de plus en plus et se tasse sur lui-même. Même Jin s'en trouve affecté. Par instinct, il courbe aussi l'échine.

<< SUGA ! IL SUFFIT!>>

Tout à coup une seconde aura dominatrice et sombre se dégage de Hoseok. Il fait face à son amant. Leurs yeux tournent petit à petit au rouge. Un combat de regard et de domination commence entre eux. Les deux omégas se sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, tremblants. Il exhale d'eux une aura terrifiée. Jin a même pris Baek dans ses bras. Namjoon se met derrière son compagnon et le sert contre lui. Il laisse émaner de lui des hormones apaisantes pour rassurer les deux omégas. Mais il ne fait rien pour arrêter ses deux amis alphas. C'est le seul moyen qu'a Hoseok pour prendre le dessus sur Yoongi et l'obliger à capituler, à laisser sa rage de côté. Baek se relaxe un petit peu dû aux phéromones de Namjoon. Les combats d'ego entre alphas est monnaie courante à Topazushiti. Contrairement à Jin qui assiste à ce genre de scène pour la première fois. Ce jeu de qui cédera le premier dure de longues minutes. Les deux alphas se sont rapprochés et se toisent. Hoseok pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa moitié, y exerçant une légère pression et se met à grogner les dents serrées. Yoongi le fixe encore un moment puis émet un jappement sourd et fort, et tout s'arrête, s'apaise. Sur le regard étonné de l'oméga des plaines, l'alpha aux cheveux rouges pose un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui vient de céder.

<< Merci Suga. S'il te plaît permets-moi d'essayer ma manière.  
\- Bien. Mais ne te laisse pas embobiner.>> grommelle le brun.

Il s'appuie contre la table derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard toujours aussi noir braqué sur Baekhyun. La tension sous la tente descend d'un cran. Les deux omégas se relèvent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Jin reste contre Namjoon. Ses jambes tremblent toujours un peu. Hobi attrape quatre chaises qu'il installe en cercle pas loin de la table contre laquelle Yoongi s'appuie. Il sait que ce dernier ne voudra pas s'asseoir avec le topazichi. Les trois loups de la forêt s'installent alors que celui des plaines reste debout. Hobi soupire, il comprend que l'oméga attend la permission de s'asseoir. On ne peut défaire des années de soumission en un claquement de doigts.

<< Installe-toi Baekhyun. Je te prie d'excuser ce qui vient de se produire. Je vais nous présenter rapidement avant que nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet. Comme il te l'a déjà dit, voici Kim Seokjin, notre Luna et comme toi c'est un oméga. Celui qui est venu vous apaiser est notre Guide, Kim Namjoon et il est le compagnon de Jin. Seokjin préfère qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Tu entendras souvent la meute surnommer notre Guide RM. Le boudeur derrière moi est Min Yoongi, notre Chef Ranger, il dirige nos chasseurs et notre armée. Il répond également au petit nom de Suga. Je me doute qu'il ne te laisse pas la meilleure impression, mais une fois sa carapace percée tu découvriras qu'il a un grand cœur. Et moi je suis Jung Hoseok ou Hobi ou également J-Hope parce que je suis très souvent optimiste. Et comme je l'ai mentionné plutôt je suis l'Intendant. RM, Suga et moi sommes les trois derniers alphas adultes du clan originel.>>

Baek ne peut retenir le petit cri de surprise qui s'échappe de sa bouche. Il regarde étonné les trois hommes. Jin qui est installé à sa droite, pose brièvement la main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Hobi et Namjoon ont un regard triste mais doux. Il n'y a que Suga qui aie encore une attitude agressive.

<< J'avoue que toute la meute est curieuse à ton sujet. Personne ne croise d'oméga des plaines en dehors de votre cité. J'espère que tu voudras bien répondre à nos questions. Par contre tu as le droit de choisir ce que nous pourrons révéler aux autres.  
\- Comme si j'avais le choix, marmonne Baek.  
\- Tu as le choix, même de ne pas nous répondre du tout. Mais je doute que cela serve tes intérêts, objecte Yoongi toujours adossé à la table.  
\- Hobi tu me permets de poser une question ? demande Jin devant l'air surpris de Baek.  
\- Bien sûr Jin.  
\- Baekhyun, peux-tu me parler du statut d'oméga au sein de ta meute s'il-te-plaît ? Au vu de certaines de tes remarques, il me semble qu'il est nécessaire de clarifier ce point là.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Et ce n'est plus mon clan. Je n'ai plus de meute, répond le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.  
\- Nous venons de meutes au fonctionnement différent. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de mettre cet aspect au clair afin de bien nous comprendre tous les cinq. Je sais que chez les topazichis vos alphas ont beaucoup de pouvoir par rapport aux bêtas. Mais les omégas ne sortant pas de la cité, j'ignore comment la meute vous traite.  
\- En esclaves.>>

Les quatre autres le regardent stupéfaits. Même Yoongi s'est redressé, choqué.

<< Peux-tu développer s'il-te-plaît ? demande Jin.  
\- C'est simple, tout appartient aux alphas, la ville, les champs, les bateaux, les commerces. Les bêtas travaillent pour eux en tant que domestiques, vendeurs, fermiers, pêcheurs. Et quant à nous, soit nous aidons notre âme sœur, soit nous appartenons aux alphas.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par appartenir aux alphas ? Vous n'êtes pas avec votre âme sœur ? interroge Namjoon.  
\- Cela dépend de qui est notre âme sœur. Si elle est également oméga non. Il faut produire des louveteaux alphas en priorité.  
\- Es-tu en train de dire que les Topazichis pratiquent la reproduction forcée ? s'exclame Jin horrifié.  
\- Oui. Un oméga est là pour servir la meute et les alphas avant tout. L'alpha exige et l'oméga obéit, qu'il soit prostitué ou en couple. C'est ainsi qu'on est éduqué dès le plus jeune âge. Les alphas et les bêtas vont à l'école, l'école des omégas c'est le bordel de la ville.  
\- Baekhyun étais-tu ...un ... bafouille Jin.  
\- Un prostitué ? Oui, le bordel était le seul lieu que j'ai connu depuis mes onze ans.>>

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre derrière Hoseok. Yoongi vient de renverser la table. Il est dans un état de furie. Ce qu'il éprouve pour ses ennemis en cet instant est au delà de la haine. Il a été élevé avec l'idée que les omégas sont les joyaux d'un clan et que son rôle en tant qu'alpha est de s'assurer qu'ils soient choyés et protégés. Hoseok se lève et l'encercle de ses bras. Suga dans sa rage, se débat, tente de le repousser. Tant bien que mal Hoseok ne cède pas et l'entraîne au fond de la tente où, à l'abri caché par des tentures, le coin nuit se trouve.

Jin est en larmes. Il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Baek dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Les mains de Namjoon tracent des cercles sur le dos des deux omégas pour essayer de les apaiser. L'oméga des plaines est surpris par les réactions de ces quatre hommes qui sont sensés le haïr. Il s'aperçoit qu'il ne sait rien des autres clans. Les alphas topazichis ne savent que mentir apparemment.

Un hurlement puissant se fait entendre suivit par des glapissements, un gémissement et puis le silence. Au bout d'un moment, le couple réapparaît. Yoongi a les yeux rougis. Des larmes coulent enfin le long des joues de Baek. Un alpha vient de pleurer pour lui, ses dernières retenues lâchent. Jin serre l'oméga un peu plus contre lui, lui même sanglotant. D'une voix rauque mais calme, Suga prend la parole.

<< Ta famille doit être puissante, ils n'ont pas pu empêcher ça ? Ta mère n'a rien dit ?  
\- C'est elle qui m'a laissé là-bas. Les Byun sont des alphas, uniquement des alphas. Comment a-t-elle pu donné naissance à un oméga ? J'étais sa honte. Mon père je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Il paraît que dans mes premières années il a essayé de s'occuper de moi. Mais cela mettait ma mère dans une rage folle, son âme sœur avait l'audace d'accorder de l'intérêt à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Impossible. Elle l'a enfermé dans une chambre à côté de la sienne. C'est un oméga comme vous vous en doutez. Elle le sort de temps en temps, vêtu de ses plus beaux atours mais en laisse. Moi je vivais à l'autre bout de l'appartement avec la bonne bêta. C'est elle qui m'a élevée. Elle s'appelle Soorin. Mon lit était dans sa chambre. Le seul endroit avec la cuisine où j'étais autorisé à aller. Toutes les autres pièces m'étaient interdites. Je devais aider Soorin à tenir la maison puis elle m'amenait à l'école. La seule valeur que ma mère m'a accordé était la possible alliance qu'elle pourrait créer avec une des familles alphas puissantes. Mais aucune des héritières n'a voulu de moi. Et quand elle a découvert que j'étais plutôt attiré par les hommes, j'ai définitivement perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Le lendemain, Soorin m'a déposé à l'école mais n'est jamais revenue me chercher. J'avais onze ans. Ma mère venait de décider que je servirai mieux l'intérêt de la famille en devenant prostitué. Le bordel leur appartient. Je leur ai rapporté plein d'argent.  
\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à devoir te rendre ici ? Plus utiles que l'argent, ce sont les informations. Tu veux me faire croire que ton cousin ne t'a pas envoyé nous espionner ? demande Yoongi suspicieux.  
\- Je leur ai fait perdre une fortune en libérant le prisonnier tayoichi qui devait être vendu comme esclave à un gros porc d'alpha ! >>

Les quatre hommes le regardent médusés. Baek ne leur laisse pas le temps de réagir, il n'a pas envie de revivre la pression d'alpha en colère.

<< Les Topazichis sont les responsables de la disparition du clan du Soleil. Les femmes et les enfants omégas ont été emmenés ainsi que le seul homme oméga sans âme sœur. Les soldats ont massacré tous les autres, les alphas, les bêtas, sans distinction et les omégas mâles qui étaient liés. Il y a une quinzaine de survivants enfermés dans des cellules dans les sous-sols du bordel. Ils sont tous destinés à la reproduction. Le grand projet de Hanyeol était d'améliorer les gènes de notre clan. Il était persuadé de pouvoir obtenir des alphas magiciens ainsi.  
\- Y a-t-il un moyen de les libérer ? demande aussitôt Yoongi.  
\- Pas sans attaquer Topazushiti. Hyunyeol a dû faire boucher le tunnel par lequel je me suis enfui avec Jimin.  
\- Jimin est ce tayoichi que tu as fait évader ? questionne Namjoon.  
\- Oui. Normalement il fait route vers ici.  
\- C'est un homme ? Où est-il ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas rattrapé en même temps que toi ? Si vous avez fui ensemble, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés séparés ? s'affole Jin  
\- C'est l'oméga masculin sans lien dont j'ai parlé. Normalement, il fait route vers ici en passant par le désert. Notre disparition a été découverte trop tôt, l'alarme a été donnée, nous avions à peine quitté la rive de la cité. Je l'ai déposé sur la rive opposée et lui ai dit de fuir dans le désert avant de rejoindre la forêt. C'était la seule solution pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Pour lui faire gagner le plus de temps, j'ai continué à ramer le plus loin possible du point où je l'avais déposé. Les traqueurs ont mis une heure avant de rejoindre ma barque. Si vous aviez vu leurs têtes quand ils se sont aperçus que Jimin n'était pas avec moi. Et je sais qu'avant mon bannissement ils n'avaient aucune piste, vu tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir dans l'espoir que je leur dise où il allait.  
\- As-tu parlé ? Que leur as-tu dit pour avoir la vie sauve ? somme Yoongi.  
\- Rien. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je voulais mourir, je les ai suppliés de me tuer.  
\- C'était y a combien de temps ? insiste l'alpha.  
\- Il y a six jours.  
\- Comment savoir s'il est toujours en vie ? se demande Hobi.  
\- Il est en vie, il le faut. Jimin doit connaître le bonheur, il doit sauver son clan.>>

💮

Jimin est en vie, affamé, éreinté mais bien vivant quand il atteint enfin la rive sud de la rivière Seisui, à la lisière de la forêt d'Émeraude, très à l'est. Il est tard et il fait froid mais il a peur d'allumer un feu. Ses poursuivants pourraient n'être pas si loin. Il doit trouver une cachette et vite afin de retrouver des forces. C'est donc de poisson cru qu'il se nourrit ce soir là avant de s'endormir recroquevillé dans un fourré. Tsuki veille sur son sommeil et décide de le guider pour la suite de son chemin. Son errance touche à sa fin. Le protégé de Taiyo va bientôt être trouvé et elle a déjà décidé par qui il y a des années de cela. Elle a quelques rêves à manipuler pour faciliter cette rencontre.

Cette nuit là, Jimin rêve d'une grotte d'où les eaux claires de la rivière surgissent. Il rêve de trois loups qui hurlent sous la lune, se poursuivant dans une danse nuptiale ...

💮


	9. Rêves

_Cette nuit là, Jimin rêve d'une grotte d'où les eaux claires de la rivière surgissent. Il rêve de trois loups qui hurlent sous la lune, se poursuivant dans une danse nuptiale ..._

... Un loup au pelage couleur ébène, à l'œil droit balafré et un loup auburn semblent tourner, retourner, encercler inexorablement un petit loup du désert qui lui ressemble étrangement. Même s'il sent leur aura puissante l'entourer, elles ne l'oppressent aucunement. La présence des deux loups l'apaise, il se sent protégé. Pourtant au moment où il va enfin pouvoir sentir leur fourrure contre la sienne, ils s'en vont. Ils partent vers l'est en longeant la rivière. Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, ils se retournent vers lui, semblant l'inviter à les suivre.

Jimin se réveille frissonnant au petit matin. Il s'extirpe de son buisson. Le rêve de cette nuit le hante. Il décide d'aller voir dans la direction que semblaient lui indiquer les deux loups.Avant que Jimin n'atteigne la rive, sous la tente des morichis, l'entretien entre Baekhyun et les quatre conseillers se poursuit. A l'extérieur, les autres ont ressenti les auras de domination émanant de Hoseok et Yoongi, l'explosion de rage de ce dernier et la détresse des deux omégas. Tao et Chanyeol sont inquiets pour celui des plaines. Rosé et Lay restent à leurs côtés soucieux pour Jin et un peu pour l'étranger. Les omégas sont plus sensibles aux phéromones. La jeune femme et le jeune homme rappellent à Chany que Suga a peut être du mal à gérer ses colères mais que jamais il ne s'en prendrait physiquement à un oméga. Puis Hobi et RM sont là pour le calmer. Chany n'arrive pas à étouffer son angoisse. Il n'a révélé à personne que cet oméga à la chevelure argentée est sa moitié. Ce n'est pas la peur de la réaction des autres morichis mais celle d'être rejeté par cet être à qui son cœur appartient déjà. Tao est heureux de voir que tout le monde dans cette nouvelle meute n'est peut être pas aussi étroit d'esprit qu'il pouvait le penser.

Il est assez tard quand les cinq hommes sortent de la tente. Le repas a été servi et la majorité des membres ont déjà mangé. Hana et Yura couchent les enfants. Même s'ils se sentent vidés émotionnellement, Hoseok et Yoongi déposent un baiser sur les fronts de Dawon et Jihoon quand les deux enfants passent près d'eux.

Namjoon présente brièvement Baekhyun mais ne révèle pas son passé. Ce sera à celui-ci de décider de partager ou pas son histoire avec eux. Les seules choses que les conseillers ont décidé de leur apprendre est qu'il a été banni du clan des plaines pour avoir aidé le prisonnier tayoichi à s'échapper. Ce dernier est un jeune oméga s'appelant Jimin qui essaie de rejoindre leur forêt en traversant le désert. Il en y a une quinzaine d'autres enfermés à Topazushiti, des femmes et des enfants destinés à la reproduction forcée. Namjoon est conscient qu'ils sont nombreux à ne pas vouloir qu'un topazichi intègre leur meute et que c'est une question qui aurait due être soumise au vote. Mais ils ont décidé de permettre à Baekhyun de rester parmi eux. Il espère que le clan saura se montrer courtois à défaut d'être amical. Des contestations s'élèvent. Yoongi décide d'intervenir.

<< Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à accepter sa présence. Je ne peux me défaire de l'idée qu'il est un topazichi. Et pourtant je ne me suis pas opposé à son intégration. Je sais que si nous partagions toutes les informations que Baekhyun nous a révélées, vous vous rangeriez à notre avis. Je ne souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi de vivre ce que cet oméga a subi toute sa vie. Nous avons décidé de garder sous silence son histoire, car nous souhaitons que vous appreniez à le connaître et non le prendre en pitié. Que je ne surprenne aucun d'entre vous à lui grogner dessus sans raison ! >>

Ces paroles en font réfléchir plus d'un. Qu'a pu vivre ce loup pour que même Suga en vienne à l'accepter ?

Les quatre omégas qui attendaient troublés s'approchent de Baekhyun. La présence de Tao rassure le jeune homme. Il est fatigué, vidé émotionnellement par l'entrevue avec les quatre dirigeants. Il n'a pas la force d'affronter des personnes inamicales. Mais aucune hostilité n'émane du groupe. Il se détend un peu.

<< Ça va Baek ? On a ressenti leur aura jusqu'ici. Ça dû être terrible là-dedans ! s'exclame l'oméga umichi.  
\- Oui ... et non.  
\- Comment ça oui et non ?  
\- Étrangement la rencontre avec vos dirigeants s'est mieux déroulée que je ne le pensais. J'étais persuadé de mourir une fois arrivé ici et je suis toujours vivant. Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu mais j'avoue que cela a été éprouvant. répond en riant l'oméga des plaines  
\- Hé on n'a pas encore été accueilli comme il se doit dans ce clan, ce ne sont pas mes dirigeants. marmonne Tao.  
\- Pourtant vous êtes des nôtres. Moi, Park Chanyeol, que tout le monde appelle Chany, j'espère que vous en ferez de même, vous accueille dans le clan.>>

L'oméga les encercle dans ses bras en prononçant ces paroles. Son cœur se serre quand il sent Baek tressaillir à son contact. Dans les yeux de son âme sœur il ne voit que de la peur. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas qu'il est celui que Tsuki lui a choisi ? Il soupire en reculant légèrement.

<< Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. reprend-il tout penaud.  
\- Je suis Park Roséanne et ce gars là c'est Xang Yixing mais on l'appelle tous Lay, dit la louve en montrant le troisième oméga de la forêt.  
\- Excusez Chany, intervient Lay, il est du genre tactile. Faut voir la tête de Suga à chaque qu'il lui fait des câlins.  
\- Et celle de J-Hope ! Notre Hobi a beau être affectueux, il est jaloux dès que quelqu'un touche son mec ! >> rajoute Rosé en riant.

Tao et Baek regardent Chany médusés.

<< Tu oses câliner ce mec effrayant ? s'étonne l'oméga de la mer.  
\- Vous ne le connaissez pas c'est tout. Tous les trois on le fréquente depuis le jardin d'enfant. Yoongi est une personne avec un cœur énorme et dont la sécurité de la meute est la priorité, lui répond Chanyeol. Il est plutôt sympa.  
\- Si Chany et moi sommes là c'est grâce à ces trois là. Avec Heeyon, c'est un de nos derniers bêtas, ils ont tenu tête à cinq alphas alors qu'ils étaient blessés pendant la bataille, ajouta Lay.  
\- Vous vous êtes battus ? mais vous êtes des omégas, s'étonne Tao.  
\- Il le fallait bien, même avec les omégas, notre clan était moins nombreux que l'armée topazichie. Nous devions offrir le plus de temps possible aux enfants et aux cinq femmes qui les accompagnaient pour fuir, fait remarquer Lay.  
\- Faire gagner du temps même s'il faut mourir ... murmure Baek ... ça me parle. Vous êtes courageux.>> ajoute-t-il plus fort.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il regarde vraiment les loups qui sont à ses côtés. Quand il croise les yeux de Chanyeol, il sourit. Le cœur de ce dernier explose sous l'émotion qui le submerge. Va-t-il enfin le reconnaître, voir leur lien ?

<< Chany ? CHANY ! hurle Rosé. Hé ta tête est partie où ?  
\- Hein ? quoi ?  
\- Je te demandais si tu voulais bien lui montrer où dormir.  
\- A qui ?  
\- Mais quel crétin ! A la Luna munkurane !  
\- Hein ? mais Daleun a sa tente, je ne comprends pas.  
\- Lay répond lui, moi j'abandonne devant tant de bêtise ! crie la jeune femme  
\- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu nous montres où dormir, à Baek et moi. répond Tao.  
\- Oh, bien sûr ! Suivez moi.  
\- Mais Tao tu ne dors pas avec Kris ? observe Rosé.  
\- Qui est Kris ? demande Baek.  
\- Un bêta qui croit qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour que ce cul lui appartienne ! Sous prétexte que Tsuki nous a lié, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas devoir le mériter, mon cul ! réplique Tao en roulant des yeux. Donc non je ne dors pas avec Kris.  
\- Tu as déjà trouvé ton âme sœur ? s'étonne l'oméga des plaines.  
\- Yep, Chen et Do aussi.  
\- Oh ... vous en avez de la chance. Personne ne voudra d'un oméga comme moi, chuchote le jeune aux cheveux argenté.  
\- Je veux bien de toi, affirme Chany.  
\- Tu es trop gentil. Mais je doute que mon âme sœur acceptera d'être liée avec un être sur qui tant de monde est passé. Si jamais je la croise.>> souffle l'oméga brisé.

Chanyeol le regarde, médusé. Son cœur lui fait tellement mal, sa gorge se serre et des larmes veulent couler le long de ses joues. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant celui qui reste aveugle au lien qui les unit. L'oméga triste s'enfuit rapidement vers la forêt.

<< Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande Baek.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répond Rosé.  
\- Moi non plus, ajoute Lay. Et on le connaît depuis des années. Il peut être bizarre des fois.  
\- Je vais vous montrer où dormir.>> annonce une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant ils découvrent Jin. Aussitôt Baekhyun se courbe, étonné que les autres ne fassent pas de même.

<< Pourquoi tu t'inclines ? s'enquiert Rosé.  
\- C'est un des dirigeants, murmure le jeune homme.  
\- Ici tu n'as pas à traiter les dirigeants ou les alphas différemment des autres membres, rétorque Jin. Tout le monde est sur le même pied d'égalité. Je suis la Luna mais je suis avant tout Seokjin, un morichi, un oméga et le compagnon de Namjoon. Sois-toi même, respecte tout le monde, sers et protège la meute du mieux de tes capacités, nous te demandons rien de plus. Rosé, Lay, je crois qu'il y a un loup et une louve qui vous attendent. Suivez moi tous les deux.>> ajoute-t-il en souriant à Baek et Tao.

Ces derniers s'exécutent après avoir adressé un petit signe de la main aux deux autres omégas qui se dirigent vers les tentes un peu en retrait, rejoignant leurs âmes sœurs.

<< Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pu t'accueillir comme il se doit. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande Jin à l'oméga umichi.  
\- Huang Zitao, Luna, répond joyeusement celui-ci. Mes amis m'appellent Tao.  
\- Tao, appelle moi Jin. Comme je le disais à Baekhyun pas besoin de formalité avec nous. Dans ce clan tout loup est traité également. Les deux zozos, mon amour et moi-même avons juste un peu plus de travail à fournir, c'est tout. Ce sont juste trois alphas comme les autres et je suis juste un oméga comme vous.  
\- Moi je n'ai pas vu trois alphas comme les autres. Ils sont loin, très loin de ressembler aux alphas que j'ai connu jusqu'ici, proteste l'oméga des plaines.  
\- C'est parce que les alphas topazichis ne sont pas normaux, mon mignon. Ici qu'ils soient d'origine morichie, zogichie, umichie ou munkurane, qu'ils soient princes, chasseurs, fermiers, docteurs, pêcheurs ou je ne sais quoi, tous les alphas n'ont qu'un but : choyer et protéger les omégas. Ces derniers doivent se sentir en sécurité pour pouvoir donner naissance aux louveteaux et s'en occuper en toute quiétude. Tu vas découvrir ce qu'un vrai alpha est sensé être, ce qu'est un vrai loup.>>

Après leur avoir montré des couchettes encore libres sous la tente, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et les membres déjà endormis, Jin fait signe à Baek de le suivre. Tao s'installe pour la nuit.

Dehors il n'y a plus grand monde encore debout. Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung et Jungkook discutent auprès du feu. Un peu plus loin Chen et Do sont en pleine discussion avec Xiumin et Kai. Kris s'approche de Jin et Baek pour savoir où se trouve Tao.

<< Kris, je sais comme tu peux être bruyant et lourd. Laisse le se reposer de son voyage avant de l'ennuyer. Parle lui demain, répond Jin à son camarade de longue date.  
\- Il attend que tu lui fasses la cours. rajoute Baek.  
\- Oh c'est vrai ? Merci mec. Demain je vais lui montrer comment le grand Wu Yifan conquiert les cœurs ! Je vais lui sortir le grand jeu!>>

Le bêta retourne auprès du feu.

<< Oulà il faudra que je prévienne Luhan et Sehun d'avoir l'œil sur Kris. J'ai peur pour ce pauvre Tao, si cet énergumène décide de lui en mettre plein la vue.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Disons que Kris peut être excessif quand il s'y met. Il est l'exception à la règle d'être soi-même.  
\- Tao aussi peut être un peu extrême.  
\- Ça va donner un couple intéressant et difficile à gérer. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de chose à faire ! soupire Jin. Euh, Baek, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- J'aimerai que tu sois patient et que tu ne prennes pas ombrage quand Chanyeol est un peu trop câlin ou expressif.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui a pris tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Ouvre ton cœur.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras bientôt. Je vais te laisser aller te reposer. Cette journée a dû être éprouvante pour toi, entre le voyage avec tes blessures et notre entrevue. Et moi je vais rejoindre mon Joonie. Bonne nuit Baekhyun.>>

Jin laisse là un oméga perplexe. Après avoir regardé la lune un petit moment méditant les paroles de l'oméga qui vient de le quitter, Baek rejoint Tao dans la grande tente.

💮

Plus loin dans la forêt, c'est un autre duo qui vient de discuter. En effet, d'où ils se trouvaient, Jin et ses compagnons avaient le groupe d'omégas en vue. Du coup quand, brusquement, Chanyeol a quitté le groupe en courant vers la forêt, Jin et Hobi se sont inquiétés. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait être à deux endroits en même temps et que Baekhyun serait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec l'alpha, il a demandé à l'Intendant de poursuivre celui qui quittait le camp pendant qu'il s'occupait des autres.

Hoseok n'eut aucun mal à rattraper l'oméga triste.

<< Chany, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Pff, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne peux pas m'aider ... personne ne le peut, sanglote le jeune homme.  
\- Arrête avec ça ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu si distant ? réplique l'alpha en prenant son ami dans les bras. Hé oh ! C'est à moi que tu parles ! Je suis J-Hope, ton pote de toujours ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aider ?  
\- Tu n'y connais rien en âme sœur ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de l'attendre et quand tu l'as trouvée, elle ne te voit pas, elle ne sent pas le lien et tes sentiments ! rétorque l'oméga en essayant de s'échapper des bras de son ami.  
\- Suffit ! Tu ne sais rien ! Bien sûr que si je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre son âme sœur ! Tu crois quoi ! Suga et moi nous avons juste très vite compris qu'elles n'étaient pas dans notre clan. Nous avions d'autres choses à faire que les chercher. Nous devons vous protéger et veiller sur nos terres ! Et avoir des sentiments pour une personne qui ne les voit pas, je l'ai connu, bien avant toi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je l'aimais, à l'autre tête de bois. Et moi aussi j'ai eu peur, peur de dévoiler mes sentiments à une personne qui ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose que moi, vu qu'on n'était pas âme sœur, peur du rejet, peur de détruire notre amitié ! Et maintenant, j'ai peur encore, peur de rencontrer mon âme sœur, peur qu'elle efface mon amour pour lui. Parce qu'elle finira bien par apparaître, Tsuki s'arrange toujours pour que les âmes morcelées se retrouvent toujours. Regarde le nombre de couples qui se sont formés dernièrement. Explique-moi Chany, dis-moi ce qui te trouble. Qui est cette autre moitié de ton âme qui ne l'a pas encore compris ?  
\- C'est Baekhyun.  
\- Le topazichi ... j'aurai dû le deviner. Un autre oméga, c'est étrange ... Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, pas tellement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Il a morflé dans la vie et depuis sa naissance. Et les alphas lui ont fait vivre l'enfer. Je pense qu'il n'aura jamais une confiance totale en nous. Même si on lui prouve qu'on est très différent des alphas de son clan. Il est trop meurtri, sa confiance est trop brisée. La douceur et la patience d'un oméga est ce qui pourra guérir les blessures de son âme, logique. Elle pense à tout notre déesse. Cela en est effrayant. Qu'elle m'oublie le plus longtemps possible !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
\- Désolé Chany mais je ne te dirai rien. Avec les gars, nous avons décidé de rien vous révéler pour une bonne raison. Nous ne voulons pas que vous éprouviez de la pitié pour lui. Et avec ce que tu viens de m'avouer, toi encore plus que les autres doit apprendre à le connaître et le comprendre.  
\- Mais comment je peux l'aider si je ne sais rien de lui ?  
\- En étant toi-même, en étant patient et compréhensif, en lui ouvrant ton cœur sans rien attendre en retour, en le laissant venir à toi à son rythme. Je l'ai vu te parler tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il te voit, mec. De quoi vous discutiez avant que tu t'enfuies ?  
\- D'âme sœur. Je crois qu'il était content que Tao aie trouvé la sienne, et un peu envieux.  
\- Tu vois qu'il n'est pas fermé à l'idée. Euh c'est qui Tao ?  
\- C'est l'oméga umichi qui vient d'arriver. Apparemment c'est l'âme sœur de Kris, mais il se fait un peu désirer avant de céder.  
\- Ha, ha, ça va être marrant à voir cette histoire ! Mais qu'est-ce que Baekhyun a dit pour te faire pleurer ?  
\- Il disait que personne de ne voudrait de lui. Je lui ai répondu que je le voulais bien. Mais il a répondu que jamais son âme sœur ne l'accepterait avec tout le monde qui lui est passé dessus, si jamais il la croisait. J'étais là devant lui, je lui ai dit que je l'acceptais et il n'a pas compris, il ne ressent pas notre lien. Ça fait si mal, Hobi, j'ai si mal.  
\- Là, vas-y, pleure. Je suis là, laisse cette douleur sortir, laisse les larmes tremper ma chemise, mouche toi dedans s'il le faut, mais je préférerai que tu t'abstiennes sur ce point là je t'avoue. Les potes sont faits pour ça ! Une fois que tout est sorti, tu t'armes de courage et tu pars conquérir le cœur de ce crétin aveugle ! Bon va falloir que tu le lui recolles avant. Mais s'il y a bien une personne dans ce camp qui puisse faire ça c'est bien toi Chany !  
\- Tu crois ? gémit l'oméga d'une petite voix chevrotante à cause des sanglots.  
\- Oh que oui. Tu es doux, drôle, tu as un des cœurs les plus gros que je connaisse. Il faut juste que tu acceptes que cela prenne un peu de temps et beaucoup de patience. Et quand ça devient un peu trop dur, viens me voir, je te prêterai mon épaule pour pleurer. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
\- Merci Hobi.>>

Les deux loups restent un moment ainsi, l'oméga pleurant contre son ami. Seuls les sanglots de Chanyeol s'entendent parmi les petits bruits nocturnes de la forêt. La lune dans le ciel les éclaire de sa lumière douce. Hoseok trouve la déesse bien cruelle avec son ami. Mais l'oméga est fort, bien plus que sa douceur et ses traits délicats ne peuvent laisser présager. Et c'est un survivant, il est devenu encore plus fort. S'il y a bien un oméga qui peut relever ce défi c'est bien Chany. L'alpha se demande ce que la déesse leur réserve, à lui et Yoongi. Parce que leurs âmes sœurs vont bien rappliquer un jour. Et même s'ils en ont jamais vraiment parlé, Hobi sait qu'ils seront bien embêtés ce jour là. Il ne sait pas pour Suga, cette tête de mule est bien assez obstinée pour refuser son âme sœur, mais il est sûr que lui ne pourra jamais la rejeter et c'est ça qui lui fait peur. C'est lui qui brisera le cœur de celui qu'il aime le plus au monde, de celui qu'il a poursuivi avec tant assiduité avant qu'il ne cède. Mais comment peut-il aimer si fort un être auquel la déesse ne l'a pas lié ? Il ne pense pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus intensément que Yoongi. Alors que Tsuki prenne son temps avant de lui faire rencontrer son autre moitié, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre dernièrement il n'est pas prêt à quitter celui à qui il a dédié son âme.

💮

Les deux jeunes gens rentrent au camp au bout d'une heure. Il est très tard et plus personne n'est encore debout. Chanyeol rentre dans la grande tente le plus discrètement possible afin de ne réveiller personne. Il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher Baekhyun du regard. Il le trouve au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier dort dans les bras de Tao. Son cœur se serre, il est jaloux. Il se raisonne, ils sont simplement amis et l'oméga des plaines est meurtri. A lui de lui prouver qu'il peut s'appuyer sur lui tout comme l'umichi. Qu'il est là pour panser ses plaies. Étrangement une couchette est libre près de Baek, Chany récupère ses affaires sur celle qu'il occupait jusque là et va s'y allonger.

💮

  
Pendant ce temps Hoseok a rejoint Yoongi sous leur tente. Le Roi Taebaek a fourni une dizaine de tentes que le prince et les derniers zogichis ont apportées, une fois arrivés dans la meute. Les couples lui en seront éternellement reconnaissant. Ils avaient tous besoin d'intimité pour apprendre à se connaître et se construire. L'alpha aux cheveux rouges regarde son amant allongé sur le côté, un peu en boule, les deux mains coincées entre ses cuisses.

<< Tu comptes rester à me regarder encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin venir me tenir chaud ? La couche est bien froide sans toi mon amour.>> lui enjoint le brun.

Hoseok ne se fait pas prier deux fois. Son cœur est lourd, assombri par les tristes pensées qui ont traversé son esprit quelques temps plus tôt. Il a besoin de sa chaleur pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il est nu en un instant. Il se glisse dans le dos de son amant, le serrant fort contre lui, caressant la peau de ses bras, de son torse, sa main descendant doucement jusqu'au sexe d'un Yoongi frémissant d'anticipation. Ce dernier se cambre pour se coller encore plus contre Hoseok. Ses fesses ondulant contre la virilité de celui-ci. Pas de lutte pour la dominance, dès que Hobi est arrivé Suga a senti son désarroi. Il ignore ce qui a pu le déclencher, sûrement la discussion avec Chanyeol, mais il s'en fiche. Il aura le temps demain de s'en soucier. Ce qui compte là, à cet instant, c'est d'apaiser son amant. Et si pour cela, il doit le recevoir en lui, le laisser l'emplir de tout son amour alors il s'y prête de bon gré.

💮

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre tente, un autre couple dort, leur corps imbriqués, leurs bras et jambes emmêlés. Namjoon et Jin dorment du sommeil des justes. Là haut, Tsuki brille d'un éclat mystérieux dans la voûte céleste. Elle a un message, pour les morichis, ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait au complet. Et qui de mieux que Jin pour transmettre sa mission ? L'oméga frémit légèrement dans les bras de son alpha. Il fait un doux rêve, où ils sont dans la forêt, dans un village de maisons de bois, il y voit les visages heureux de ceux qui sont devenus sa meute. Et en regardant vers l'entrée du village, il voit des louveteaux qui apprennent à courir. Son cœur est empli de joie. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, il le sent c'est l'image de leur futur !

Mais tout à coup tout devient flou. Les petits, le village, la forêt s'éloignent et il se sent troublé. Puis l'image d'un soleil éclatant lui parvient, ses yeux le brûlent sous ses paupières closes. C'est alors qu'un loup brun et un loup auburn viennent encadrer le soleil. La lumière de celui-ci diminue jusqu'à devenir supportable et là, dans la chaleur de ses rayons, Jin voit les louveteaux du village, endormis paisiblement dans une grotte d'où une source jaillit. A la balafre de l'œil droit du loup au pelage noir, il sait qui sont ces deux loups et il se doute qui est ce soleil.

Que Tsuki se rassure, il a compris son message fort et clair. A son réveil, il sait qui envoyer à la recherche du tayoichi perdu.

💮


	10. La rencontre

Ce matin là au campement un couple se fait attendre au petit-déjeuner. Namjoon et Jin ne sont pas encore sortis de leur tente contrairement à leur habitude. Ils sont souvent dans les premiers réveillés. Et cette matinée ne fait pas exception mais ils s'octroient un moment tous les deux. L'oméga a besoin de partager son rêve avec son amant. Il fait partie des dirigeants mais il ignore comment demander aux deux alphas qui gèrent le clan avec eux de quitter le campement sur la simple foi d'un rêve. Aucun munkuran ne remettrait les paroles d'un rêveur en doute. Mais il n'est plus en présence de son ancienne meute. Dans celle-ci les membres ne sont pas habitués à agir d'après des rêves prémonitoires.

<< Joonie, il faut qu'ils aillent chercher le tayoichi. Tsuki m'a montré distinctement Suga et Hobi en forme de loup. Je ne connais qu'un loup noir à l'œil droit balafré, boude Jin.  
\- Mais comment peux-tu être si sûr que le soleil représente le prisonnier en fuite ?  
\- Que veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ? C'est un loup du Soleil, un des protégés de Taiyo ! Comment notre Dieu solaire a-t-il pu laisser sa meute être décimée ainsi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Même s'il y a un dessin divin derrière ces tueries, je ne le comprends pas. Rien ne peut justifier autant de morts, murmure l'alpha.  
\- Ce sont les conséquences de notre libre arbitre ? Pourquoi Tsuki guide-t-elle nos pas, de notre naissance à notre mort, choisissant même notre âme sœur et laisse-t-elle aux loups le droit de choisir d'exterminer pratiquement deux meutes ? Joonie, je ne comprends plus notre déesse. Je suis perdu. Et si finalement Yoongi et Hoseok avaient raison. A quoi bon accepter la volonté divine si nos dieux ne peuvent pas empêcher la guerre ?  
\- Veux-tu ignorer ton rêve ? se moque gentiment Namjoon. Tu proposes de laisser Yoongi et Hoseok au camp et non de les envoyer trouver ce soleil, c'est ça ?

\- Mais chéri ! chouine l'oméga, en frappant le torse de son amant de son poing. Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Il faut qu'on sauve ce tayoichi, il est tout seul, sans meute, il doit avoir peur. Il doit être affamé, il est peut-être blessé ... et s'il venait à mourir ...  
\- Calme toi Jin, respire. C'est un loup ! Oméga ou autre, il reste un loup avant tout, il sait trouver sa nourriture. Mais oui, il a besoin du réconfort d'une meute. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre en solitaire. Allons voir avec les deux rebelles ce qu'ils en pensent, ok ?  
\- Merci Joonie. Je t'aime.>> rajoute Seokjin tendrement.

💮

Pendant ce temps, plus loin au sud, un petit loup attrape du poisson dans la rivière. Une fois sa pêche terminée, il reprend sa forme humaine et rentre dans une grotte où il s'est réfugié depuis la vieille. C'est en suivant la direction indiquée par les deux loups de son rêve qu'il a trouvé ce petit coin. La grotte surplombe la résurgence de la rivière Seisui. Il ne peut aller plus à l'est.

Okamioku est totalement entouré par une chaîne de montagne au nord, à l'est, au sud et par la mer à l'ouest. C'est un royaume isolé et inconnu des autres. Cette particularité fait que les lycans ont pu développer leur société tranquillement au fil des millénaires sans intervention extérieure, autre que celle de la déesse. Est-ce un mal, un bien ? Personne ne le sait, vu que personne ne connaît leur existence.

Jimin ne peut pas retourner dans son village natal. Il se doute bien que ses poursuivants doivent l'attendre là bas. Et il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs. L'attaque des topazichis sur son clan s'est passé en un éclair. Personne ne s'y attendait. La paix régnait depuis tant de siècles. C'est l'odeur du village qui brûlait qui les a réveillés. Ils sont sortis pour se défendre mais les alphas et les bêtas tombaient à peine la porte de leur temple franchie. Les omégas n'avaient pas le temps de puiser dans l'énergie de leur âmes liées pour canaliser leur magie contre leurs assaillants. En une dizaine de minutes à peine, tout était fini. Les alphas et les bêtas gisaient sur le sol, leurs corps criblés de flèches en argent. Les omégas dont l'âme sœur était tombée et qui refusèrent de se soumettre à l'envahisseur furent également exécutés. Les enfants et les femmes omégas furent enchaînés avec des menottes et un collier en argent. Jimin, n'ayant pas d'âme sœur, connu le même sort. Ils avaient quitté Tayokosen alors en flammes avec l'odeur des cadavres de leurs compatriotes que leurs ennemis brûlaient. A ce terrible souvenir, des larmes coulent le long des joues de l'oméga. Jimin se sent perdu, il ne sait que faire, où aller maintenant. Il ne peut aller plus à l'est. Sa seule solution est de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Mais c'est un terrain qui ne lui est pas familier. A sa connaissance, les morichis ont été exterminés. Il va falloir qu'il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à Tsukitera et espérer que les moines veuillent bien le croire. C'est encore un long voyage en perspective, il a besoin de reprendre des forces. Il se doute bien qu'au bout d'un moment les topazichis viendront le chercher le long de la rivière, il doit pénétrer plus profondément en territoire morichi et prier de tomber sur des survivants avant que les traqueurs ne le trouvent. Deux jours, Jimin décide de reprendre des forces, de faire un stock de nourriture et d'eau, avant de repartir dans deux jours.

💮

Au campement, les quatre dirigeants sont en grande discussion. Seokjin se sent un peu seul face aux trois morichis, même si Namjoon plaide dans son sens il n'a aucun argument pour l'aider. Comme il s'en doutait, ses compagnons ont du mal à prendre pour ligne directrice son rêve. De plus, les deux têtes de mule de Yoongi et Hoseok ne voient pas l'intérêt de suivre une voie tracée par la déesse. Hobi est toujours un peu chamboulé par sa discussion avec Chanyeol. L'alpha veut simplement suivre sa propre voie le plus longtemps possible au côté de Yoongi.

<< Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ce que la déesse veut ! Je me fiche de ses désirs. Tu le sais très bien Jin, annonce l'alpha balafré. Je ne quitterai pas le camp et surtout la meute pour me promener dans les bois parce qu'elle te l'a montré en rêve.  
\- Je sais que tous les deux vous refusez le destin. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire pour vous plier à sa volonté mais on ne peut pas abandonner l'oméga tayoichi.  
\- N'importe quel ranger peut aller le chercher, pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit nous ? demande Hoseok.  
\- Yoongi est notre meilleur pisteur. Et tu en es un très bon également Hobi. De plus, ce Jimin doit être terrorisé, tu es un alpha qui sait y faire avec les mots et qui est plutôt rassurant, contrairement à la tête de pioche qui te sert d'amant, renchérit Namjoon.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de pioche ?  
\- Du calme Suga. Vous savez parfaitement que même si vous n'êtes pas âmes sœurs, vous avez tellement l'habitude d'être ensemble que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous parler pour deviner les actions de l'autre. Ce qui fait de vous notre duo le plus dangereux et efficace. Baek a été clair. Il y a des topazichis aux trousses du tayoichi. Nous devons le trouver avant eux. Il est le seul qui peut étayer les accusations de Baekhyun et faire en sorte que les prêtres envisagent d'enquêter plus profondément.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser le capturer ! Vous imaginez le sort qui l'attend s'il retourne à Topazushiti ? supplie Jin.  
\- Oui Jin, c'est notre devoir de protéger les omégas, quels qu'ils soient, notre devoir d'alpha. Mais c'est celui de tout alpha normalement.  
\- Oui mais vous êtes les plus rapides. Vous connaissez la forêt comme votre poche contrairement aux autres alphas qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Vous êtes d'excellents combattants et Hobi sera capable d'apaiser cet oméga j'en suis certain, affirme Namjoon. S'il vous plaît les gars. La meute est entre de bonnes mains. Vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'il soit l'âme sœur de l'un d'entre vous ou quoi ?  
\- Oui, murmure Hoseok.>>

Les trois autres le regardent surpris.

<< On s'en fout qu'il le soit ou pas, se moque Yoongi. On s'aime, personne, même pas mon âme sœur ne changera ça. Il n'aura qu'à aller se faire voir et la déesse aussi !  
\- Mais arrête de te voiler la face, Yoongi ! lui hurle son amant. Tu as beau clamer le contraire tu auras l'air con si c'était le cas. Tu serais bien embêté, tout comme moi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter, mais jamais je ne pourrai faire souffrir mon âme sœur. Et c'est pareil pour toi ! Même si aux yeux de la majorité tu passes pour un sale égoïste colérique, moi je te connais. Tu es prévenant et attentif aux autres. Jamais tu ne blesserais autrui délibérément. De plus notre moitié loup nous empêcherait de faire du mal émotionnellement à notre âme sœur. Tu le sais parfaitement.  
\- Hoseok regarde moi ... dans les yeux. Écoute moi bien. J A M A I S, et je dis bien jamais, je ne te quitterai. Sois en certain. Jamais je ne te quitterai et jamais je ne te laisserai me quitter.>> assure l'alpha brun en regardant son amoureux droit dans les yeux.

Namjoon et Jin s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart de leur deux compagnons au début de leur échange. Ils savent que cette discussion doit être débattue entre les deux amants. Ils regardent donc les deux alphas se disputer, attendant que la tempête passe. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils voient Yoongi prendre Hoseok dans ses bras.

<< Pleure pas Hobi. Pardon d'avoir crié. Tu as raison. Nous aurons l'air con le jour où l'âme sœur d'un de nous deux débarquera. Je ne sais pas ce que je déciderai vis à vis d'elle. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose Hobi. Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer.  
\- Moi non plus jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime Yoonie>>

Une fois le flot d'émotions passé, les quatre dirigeants morichis ont pu se remettre à discuter. Hoseok et Yoongi acceptent de suivre le rêve de Jin et de partir à la recherche de l'oméga tayoichi perdu. C'est ainsi que peu après cette rencontre, les deux alphas amoureux quittent le camp, direction la lisière sud de la forêt et les rives de la rivière Seisui. Ils partent en forme de loup, leurs affaires attachées sur leur échine.

💮

Pendant que nos deux loups cheminent vers leur destin malgré eux, au campement deux omégas apprennent à se connaître. Ou plutôt l'un d'eux fait tout pour que le second remarque enfin le lien qui les unit. La majorité de la meute reste méfiante envers Baekhyun. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu blessé, comprend qu'il faut du temps aux morichis pour accepter qu'un loup de la meute qui les a attaqués devienne un membre de la leur. Du coup il reste surtout avec Tao et Chanyeol. Baek ne comprend pas pourquoi l'oméga morichi ne les quitte pas. Il a peur que ce dernier se retrouve mis au banc de sa meute d'origine. Mais Chany a l'air de ne pas s'en soucier.

<< Chanyeol tu n'as pas peur que ta meute t'en veuille de passer du temps avec nous ? demande Baek.  
\- Tu en fais aussi partie. Je fais juste connaissance avec un membre du clan, qui vient d'arriver. Et si je montre l'exemple, alors d'autres viendront vers toi.  
\- Chanyeol a raison. Tu es un morichi et ils vont s'en apercevoir, dit une voix derrière eux.  
\- Oh Jin, bonjour, murmure Baekhyun.  
\- Bonjour tous les trois. Que faites-vous de beau ? questionne l'oméga de la lune.  
\- Je fais visiter le camp à Tao et Baek, vu qu'ils ne sont arrivés que hier et avec tout le tintouin personne ne leur a encore fait faire le tour.  
\- Vous ne pouvez être en de meilleures mains. Baekhyun soit rassuré, notre meilleure équipe est partie chercher ton ami.  
\- Les meilleures sont Yoongi et Hoseok, ronchonne Chanyeol.  
\- C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, notre meilleure équipe vient de partir, statue Jin.  
\- Suga et Hobi sont partis secourir l'ami de Baek ? s'étonne l'oméga morichi.  
\- Oui. Ce sont deux alphas forts et combatifs. Ils connaissent la forêt parfaitement. Et c'est leur destinée.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonne Tao qui était resté étrangement muet jusque là.  
\- Tsuki m'a envoyé un rêve cette nuit. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre mais elle m'a montré qu'il fallait que ce soit eux qui aillent à sa recherche.  
\- Ils n'aiment pas suivre le chemin, ils luttent contre la déesse depuis toujours et toi tu arrives à les lancer vers leur destinée ? T'es mon idole Jin ! s'écrie Chany.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Jimin compte beaucoup pour moi. Il faut vite le mettre en sécurité, puis aller secourir les autres Tayoichis encore prisonniers, s'affole l'oméga aux cheveux gris.  
\- Calme toi, Baek. Chaque chose en son temps. Je sais que leur sort n'est guère enviable mais nous allons d'abord nous occuper de la sécurité de notre meute avant d'aller combattre les topazichis pour secourir les prisonniers. Les morichis sortent tout juste d'une guerre. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour retourner au combat si vite, annonce Jin.  
\- Je comprends. Mais la vie, là bas, est si horrible. Et il y a des enfants ... tu comprends Jin, des enfants à qui on apprend qu'il faut se taire et laisser les alphas faire ce qu'ils leur plaisent. Ce n'est pas une vie ... >>

Baekhyun éclate en sanglot. Tout de suite Chanyeol le prend dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Et l'oméga des plaines se sent étrangement en sécurité contre celui de la forêt. Jin fait signe à Tao de le suivre, pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux omégas.

<< Viens avec moi. Laissons-les un peu tous les deux.  
\- Chanyeol est l'âme sœur de Baekhyun n'est-ce pas ? demande l'oméga de la mer.  
\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?  
\- C'était assez évident, vu le comportement de Chany, son air triste quand Baek parlait de n'être pas accepté par sa moitié, ce qu'il a dit à ce moment là, comme il n'arrive pas à rester éloigné de Baek et son regard de jalousie quand je me tiens trop près. J'espère que Baek va s'en apercevoir assez vite, Chany m'a l'air d'être d'un gars bien.  
\- C'est un chouette garçon. C'est un oméga, mais il a survécu au champ de bataille. Là où des alphas et des bêtas sont tombés, lui est resté vivant. Il est très fort. Et malgré tout ça, j'ai rarement vu de quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux.  
\- Baekhyun ne peut rêver mieux en terme d'âme sœur. Un oméga qui saura lui redonner le sourire et fort comme un alpha sans en être un.  
\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Allons voir les autres.>> déclare Jin en entraînant Tao à sa suite.

Un peu plus loin Baekhyun et Chanyeol font plus ample connaissance.

💮

Yoongi et Hoseok atteignent la lisière sud de la forêt et la rive de Seisui en fin d'après-midi. Faut-il encore savoir dans quelle direction chercher l'oméga tayoichi. Est-il plus vers l'ouest, vers l'est ou encore sur l'autre rive ? Les deux alphas se regardent ne sachant pas vers où se diriger. Ils essaient bien de humer les environs au cas où ils capteraient une odeur inconnue. Mais rien, aucune senteur qui ne leur est pas familière. Ils se transforment en humain, laissant leurs affaires de côté.

<< Bon si tu étais un oméga perdu et poursuivi, que ta seule solution de survie était une forêt inconnue et un clan méfiant, comment procéderais-tu ? demande Yoongi.  
\- Je resterai en terrain connu le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pénétrer dans la forêt qu'à la fin ou si j'aperçois mes poursuivants, lui répond Hoseok.  
\- Donc Jimin doit être sur cette rive, pour pouvoir s'enfuir dans la forêt et il a dû continuer le plus longtemps vers l'est. Les plaines sont trop proches à l'ouest, c'est le terrain de prédilection des topazichis, jamais il n'irait se mettre à découvert. Direction l'est alors.>> signale l'alpha balafré.

Les deux hommes rattachent leur barda sur leur dos, se remettent en forme de loup et foncent droit vers l'est en longeant la rivière. Ils sont pressés de retrouver l'oméga du soleil. D'abord parce qu'en tant qu'alpha il est de leur devoir de le secourir. Puis plus vite ils l'auront trouvé, plus vite ils pourront retourner auprès des leurs. Et enfin, même si aucun des deux ne l'avouera, une force au fond de leur cœur les pousse à ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas devant les yeux.

💮

Le matin se lève sur Okamioku. Dans les différents clans, chacun se réveille inconscient que cette matinée va marquer un tournant dans leur histoire. A Topazushiti, Hyunyeol est mécontent que ses traqueurs n'aient pas encore retrouvé Jimin. Dans les cités plus au nord, les meutes continuent leur vie malgré l'absence de ceux qui sont partis pour devenir des Morichis. Au campement, Namjoon et Jin ont décidé d'envoyer des éclaireurs dans la forêt à la recherche du site idéal pour le nouveau village. Trois groupes de loups sont donc partis vers l'est. Le premier est composé de Heeyon, Jungkook et Taehyung qui a insisté pour les accompagner. Le jeune prince est avide de prouver à sa nouvelle meute qu'il peut lui être utile comme n'importe quel autre alpha. Et il a aussi à cœur de montrer à sa moitié qu'il peut être aussi bon voir même meilleur qu'elle. Effectivement une petit rivalité existe dans le couple et les deux alphas règlent leurs différents à coup de défis. Lay guide Lisa, Kai et Do dans le second groupe. C'est Rosé qui endosse ce rôle dans le troisième accompagnée par Suho, Xiumin et Chen. Ils doivent revenir dans cinq jours rapporter les différents sites qui pourraient correspondre au nouvel emplacement du village.

💮

Et tout à l'est, là où la rivière Seisui sort de la montagne, Jimin est devant la grotte, à effectuer une dernière pêche avant de pénétrer enfin dans la forêt à la recherche des survivants morichis, s'il y en a. Une légère brise souffle en cette matinée. L'oméga se fige quand elle lui amène des effluves inconnues, des alphas d'après l'odeur. Il regarde deux gros loups apparaître sur la rive bordant la forêt. Un au pelage ébène et un autre à la fourrure auburn le regardent. Ils sont exactement les loups de son rêve. Mais au lieu de lui faire peur, leurs parfums qui se mêlent lui donne un sentiment de sécurité. Son corps se meut sans qu'il en ait conscience et il s'approche des deux canidés. Un grondement sourd sort de leur gorge. Pourtant ce grommellement n'est pas hostile, c'est plus une façon de signifier qu'il leur appartient. Les deux alphas se fixent, perplexes du coup que vient de leur jouer la déesse. Car en face d'eux se tient leur âme sœur, la moitié de chacun d'eux. Mais l'oméga ne leur laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à cette étrangeté. Le petit loup du désert se frotte à eux, passant de l'un à l'autre dans une danse prénuptiale. Jimin laisse échapper de petits couinements de soumission, tout en reculant vers la grotte. Yoongi et Hoseok le suivent avec un ronflement continu sortant de leur poitrail. Une fois à l'abri, les deux alphas se débarrassent de leur fardeau. Les trois loups passent à leur forme humaine. Yoongi et Hoseok sont stupéfaits par la beauté de Jimin, ses cheveux blonds foncés, sa peau de velours, ses traits fins, ses yeux foncés en amande, son petit nez droit, ses joues rebondies et ses lèvres pulpeuses sont autant d'appel à la luxure pour eux.

Quand au jeune homme du clan du soleil, il est subjugué par l'apparence des deux hommes face à lui. Le premier est grand, des traits droits et francs, presque féminin, un nez droit au dessus une bouche étroite en forme de cœur, des yeux en amande dardant un regard d'aigle sous une tignasse auburn. Le second est plus petit, pratiquement la taille de Jimin. Son visage plus rond, au teint pâle, cache sous des cheveux d'ébène deux yeux félins dont celui de droite est balafré verticalement par une cicatrice assez récente. Sous un nez mutin, une bouche fine affiche un sourire narquois. L'oméga sent leurs regards de prédateurs sur sa peau qui en frissonne.

🍋  
Lentement, ils s'approchent. Hoseok se place derrière Jimin, collant son visage dans le cou de l'oméga, ses mains sur ses hanches, pendant que Yoongi passe une main derrière sa nuque et capture ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le blond penche légèrement la tête pour laisser plus d'espace à l'auburn, tout en enlaçant le brun pour le rapprocher. Les mains de Hoseok quittent la taille du plus petit pour caresser le torse de ce dernier. Quand ses doigts capturent les tétons du plus jeune qui durcissent à son toucher, celui ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Au bord de l'asphyxie, Jimin et Yoongi rompent leur baiser. Mais l'oméga n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Hoseok peint la peau de son cou et de ses épaules de mille suçons alors que le plus vieux des trois est à genoux embrassant, mordillant la peau des cuisses. Jimin halète laissant échapper des petits cris de temps en temps.

<< Ah ... al -alphas ... pitié ... hum ... ah ... s'il - s'il vous plaît ... hum... faîtes moi votre ... pitié >>

Le pauvre oméga a bien du mal à organiser ses mots pour formuler ce désir qui le brûle de l'intérieur. Les deux alphas ont allumé un brasier qui le consume par les caresses de leurs doigts et leur bouche.

<< Quel est ton nom, oméga ? demande Hoseok tout en continuant à marquer sa peau.  
\- Ji-Jimin, alpha.  
\- Je suis Hoseok. Et le brun à tes pieds c'est Yoongi, indique le jeune homme auburn.  
\- Pitié ... alphas ... à vous, rien qu'à vous, halète le pauvre blond à bout de souffle.  
\- Oh oui tu es à nous, grogne le brun balafré. Que veux-tu que tes alphas fassent ?  
\- Prenez-moi, marquez-moi, liez-moi. Je veux ne faire qu'un avec vous.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon oméga, lui murmure Hobi au creux de l'oreille.  
\- Comme il te plaira, Jimin.>> dit Suga en se relevant.

Les deux alphas entraînent le pauvre oméga frémissant, aux jambes flageolantes, vers le fond de la caverne où il avait dressé un couchage de fortune. Ils l'aident à s'allonger et se glissent de chaque côté. Leur souffle chaud quitte sa peau frissonnant sous leur toucher. Jimin ouvre les yeux pour voir ses deux alphas s'embrasser goulûment. Ce spectacle érotique met en émoi tout son corps. Jimin laisse échapper des geignements de plaisir. Les deux hommes lui lancent leur regard brûlant tout en ayant un sourire en coin de connivence.

Hoseok s'allonge sur le dos faisant basculer Jimin au dessus de lui. Yoongi l'aide à se mettre à quatre pattes, ses mains et ses genoux de chaque côté de l'auburn. Ce dernier se retourne pour prendre en bouche l'érection de l'oméga et ce dernier fait de même avec la sienne. Le brun s'installe à genou derrière la croupe du blond. Il écarte délicatement les deux fesses pour pouvoir pénétrer l'anus de l'oméga avec sa langue.

La grotte n'est plus que halètements, gémissements et grognements rauques. Au bout de quelques minutes Jimin est obligé d'abandonner le sexe qu'il avait en bouche. Ses cris sortent de plus en plus aigus, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Les deux alphas continuent le travail appliqué de leur langue. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir, l'oméga jouit. Ses partenaires le laissent reprendre son souffle en s'échangeant un baiser fougueux où leur langue se battent mélangeant leur salive et le sperme dans leur bouche. Ils s'écartent enfin, leur lèvres luisantes.

<< A toi l'honneur Hobi, annonce Suga.>>

Hoseok allonge délicatement Jimin sur la couche et se place au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux sombres se perdent un instant dans ceux luisant de l'oméga, puis il l'embrasse avidement. Yoongi, après avoir lubrifié de sa salive tous ses doigts, enfonce un index dans chaque cul devant lui. Il commence à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les deux hommes ne peuvent plus respirer correctement. Le brun ajoute un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, les préparant à recevoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retire ses mains. Hoseok positionne les jambes de Jimin le long de son torse, les écartant légèrement et commence à s'insérer délicatement en lui. Une fois toute sa longueur entrée, il attend que l'oméga s'ajuste à sa taille. Une fois que ce dernier lui fait signe, il commence son va-et-vient. Au fur et à mesure que le blond se détend, il accélère la cadence. Puis tout à coup il sent Yoongi le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Le mouvement initié par l'alpha balafré se prolonge par l'impact brusque du pénis de l'auburn sur la prostate du blond. Deux cris de plaisir emplissent la caverne. Suga ne laisse pas de temps de répit à son amant depuis tant d'années et commence son pilonnage lent et brusque. Celui-ci reprend le sien et très vite les mouvements des deux alphas se synchronisent. Encore une fois la grotte n'est plus que grognements, cris, bruits de claquements de peau contre peau. Les trois hommes sentent leur jouissance monter, s'amplifier, brûler leurs entrailles. Hoseok est le premier à libérer son plaisir à cause de la double stimulation. Il mord Jimin à sa clavicule gauche. La douleur et le plaisir mélangés font jouir celui-ci qui à son tour marque la clavicule gauche de l'alpha auburn. Le sentant se resserrer autour de son érection, Yoongi s'épanche au fond de son amant en enfonçant ses crocs dans sa clavicule droite. Ils restent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles et laissant le temps aux nœuds des deux alphas de retrouver leur taille normale.

Puis ils s'allongent tous les trois, l'oméga au milieu, le couvrant de baisers et de louanges. Les gestes se refont passionnés et la chaleur remonte entre les trois. Les mains des uns masturbant les deux autres. Puis Jimin se retrouve une fois de plus à quatre pattes. Yoongi le pénètre d'un coup sec, puis s'immobilise pour le laisser s'ajuster. Pendant ce temps, Hoseok s'est positionné derrière Suga et introduit sa langue dans le trou de ce dernier. Très vite il insère un puis deux doigts, préparant son amant. Une fois que le balafré commence son va-et-vient dans l'oméga, l'auburn glisse son érection entre les fesses blanches du brun. Et leur manège recommence, halètements, couinements, grognements rauques et claquements de peau emplissent la caverne. Alors que leurs jouissances sont prêtes à exploser, Suga plante ses crocs dans la clavicule droite de Jimin pendant que Hoseok fait de même avec celle de gauche du premier. Ils s'effondrent sous le plaisir, la douleur et la fatigue. Une fois leurs nœuds de nouveau calmés, Yoongi approche la bouche de l'oméga de sa clavicule droite.  
🌸

<< Aller, Chim, mon cœur, un dernier petit effort, à toi de me réclamer, lui murmure l'alpha balafré.>>

Une fois la morsure faite, tous les trois sont frappés par un déferlement de sensations qui envahissent à la fois leur corps et leur esprit. Leur lien vient de se créer, indestructible et indélébile, tout comme les traces de morsure qui ornent désormais leurs épaules.

Jimin est exténué. Son pauvre corps accuse la fatigue de ces jours de fuite et l'activité physique intense qu'il vient de vivre.

<< Dors, petit oméga, laisse tes alphas prendre soin de toi. Reprends des forces, nous nous occupons de tout.>> lui enjoint Hobi.

Les deux alphas regardent les habits de l'oméga qui sont entassés près de la couche. Devant leur état déplorable, ils délaissent la pauvre chemise poussiéreuse et déchirée. Ils lui mettent son pantalon et le vêtent de leur chemise. Puis ils enfilent leur pantalon, restant torse nu. Yoongi borde Jimin d'une couverture de fourrure qu'il transportait dans ses affaires. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de son âme sœur endormie. Après des lunes, l'oméga connaît enfin un sommeil sans cauchemar. Pour ne pas le déranger, les deux alphas sortent de la grotte.

<< La déesse nous a eu sur ce coup là, clame Hobi en riant.  
\- C'est sûr, nous faire partager la même âme sœur, il y a que Tsuki pour penser à cette solution pour nous obliger à suivre le destin qu'elle nous a préparé, ajoute Suga.  
\- Chéri, si ça se trouve, qu'on s'aime fait également partie de son plan, s'exclame l'auburn.  
\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Je pensais lutter contre mon destin alors qu'en fait je le suivais bêtement. Cela me fait sortir de mes gongs ! grogne l'alpha brun.  
\- Oui je sens ton irritation dans ma tête. Pauvre Jimin, il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à tes sautes d'humeur.  
\- Et à ta joie perpétuelle, râle le plus vieux.  
\- Suga, j'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais aimer plus que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais apparemment j'avais tord. Je t'aime tellement et plus encore.  
\- Je le sais. Je sens ton amour m'envahir de partout ! ça en est écœurant. Et pourtant je ressens la même chose pour toi et pour notre petit cœur tout meurtri.  
\- T'as vu comme il est magnifique. Et il est si réceptif à la moindre de nos caresses. J'ai de nouveau envie de lui, observe Hobi.  
\- Laisse le se reposer. Il doit reprendre des forces pour retourner au campement avec nous, remarque le balafré.  
\- Je sais. Je vais aller chercher des plantes et du bois pour faire à manger à son réveil, annonce l'alpha auburn.  
\- Je vais compléter sa pêche et préparer le poisson. A tout à l'heure mon amour.  
\- A très vite, chéri.>>

💮

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jimin se réveille pris en sandwich entre ses deux alphas. En le sentant gigoter sous son bras, Hoseok ouvre les yeux à son tour, lui souriant.

<< Bonjour, mon ange, as-tu bien dormi ?  
\- Oui alpha, répond timidement l'oméga en rougissant du surnom.  
\- Appelle moi Hobi ou par n'importe quel petit nom que tu voudras me donner. Pas besoin d'utiliser mon statut. Et la marmotte là, tu peux la surnommer Suga ou comme tu veux. Tu es notre égal, compris ?  
\- Oui al ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? le coupe Hoseok  
\- Oui Hobi, murmure l'oméga.  
\- Très bien petit cœur, le félicite l'alpha en lui caressant les cheveux. Aller, viens on va rallumer le feu et réchauffer notre repas pendant que ce paresseux se réveille.>>

Les bruits de conversation et de la marmite qu'on touille finissent par faire se lever un alpha brun tout grognon. En ronchonnant, il rejoint ses deux amoureux dont le plus grand lui tend son écuelle.

<< Bin mon ours s'est levé de la patte gauche ? C'est qu'il est tout ronchon mon amour, se moque gentiment Hoseok en lui ébouriffant la tignasse brune.  
\- Ta gueule Hobi ! grogne le concerné mais qui sourit en se tournant vers Jimin. Mange mon cœur, il faut prendre plein de force. On rentre.  
\- Vous rentrez ? Et moi ? ... où je ... bafouille l'oméga.  
\- Tu viens avec nous pardi ! Tu es à nous, on va pas te laisser à peine trouvé, rit Suga. Et il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend avec impatience.  
\- Qui ?  
\- C'est une surprise, petit cœur, lui répond Hobi.  
\- Mais vous ne savez rien de moi ... je ne sais rien de vous.  
\- T'es un survivant, nous sommes des survivants et tes âmes sœurs, le reste on le découvrira au fur et à mesure, assure l'alpha brun.  
\- Tu es un oméga tayoichi qui s'est échappé du bordel de Topazushiti où est enfermé le reste de ton clan, il y a quelques jours. Tu es parti à la recherche de ce qui reste des Morichis. Nous sommes des alphas de la forêt et deux des sept rescapés de la bataille contre les Topazichis, lui raconte Hoseok.  
\- Qui vous l'a dit ? s'étonne Jimin.  
\- Un petit oiseau ! lui rétorque Suga. Rassemblons nos affaires et partons. Je veux t'amener à l'abri dans la meute le plus vite possible. Et être sûr d'être là pour la protéger si des abrutis des plaines osaient l'approcher ! >>

Jimin est perdu. Comment ces deux étrangers peuvent en savoir autant sur lui ? Et s'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être ? Peuvent-ils être du côté de Hyunyeol et va-t-il se retrouver de nouveau dans l'enfer de Topazushiti ? Pourtant au fond de son cœur et de son âme, il sait qu'il est en sécurité à leurs côtés, que jamais ils ne lui feront le moindre mal. Les deux alphas se répartissent les affaires, qu'ils nouent autour de leur taille. Et les trois morceaux de cette âme enfin complète trottinent vers le campement dans leur forme de loup. Les deux alphas adoptent un rythme moyen qu'ils savent que l'oméga pourra suivre. Ce dernier leur emboîte le pas, se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle famille et sa destiné.

💮


	11. Les adieux

L'après-midi commence, en ce jour. Le soleil est caché par un fin voile de nuages. Voilà trois jours que les éclaireurs ont quitté le campement et deux que trois loups cheminent vers celui-ci. Les sentinelles ont la bonne surprise de voir arriver un loup d'ébène et un loup auburn qu'ils connaissent bien, suivis d'un petit loup rouge du désert inconnu. Jennie se porte au devant d'eux pendant que Jisoo, qui était en faction avec elle, court prévenir Namjoon et Jin.

En franchissant l'entrée du camp, Jimin a la surprise de voir une meute bien plus nombreuse qu'il n'attendait. Tout à coup un garçonnet de six ans saute sur le dos de Yoongi pendant qu'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années se pend au cou de Hoseok.

<< Hobi tu m'as trop manqué, toi aussi Suga. Ne partez plus sans nous.>> lance-t-elle assez bruyamment.

L'étrange groupe arrive à la tente des deux alphas. Les autres les laissent entrer pour qu'ils se changent avec le petit loup rouge. Transformés en humain, Yoongi passe des vêtements lui appartenant à Jimin, comme ils font la même taille.

<< Petit ange, es-tu prêt à découvrir ta nouvelle famille ? Tu verras elle est très hétéroclite et assez bruyante mais ils ont tous un grand cœur. Et y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, révèle Hoseok.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonne l'oméga du soleil.  
\- Suis nous, mon cœur.>> lui répond Suga.

Jimin se laisse entraîner par ses alphas, jusqu'à une grande tente. La majorité de la meute se trouve là. Un couple d'hommes, grands et très beaux, en sort.

<< Bienvenue chez les Morichis, Jimin. Je suis le Guide de la meute. Je m'appelle Namjoon et voici notre Luna, Seokjin, ma moitié.  
\- Enchanté, Jimin. Appelle-moi Jin. Nous dirigeons le clan aux côtés des deux alphas qui se tiennent près de toi. Bienvenue à toi.>>

Le jeune homme blond a un regard surpris pour ses deux âmes sœurs et un encore plus étonné en remarquant la présence de la Luna munkurane, un peu en retrait.

<< Bienvenue, jeune tayoichi. Je suis Daleun, en visite dans ton nouveau clan et la mère de Jin.>>

Jimin ne sait où donner de la tête. Il y a tellement de nouveaux visages autour de lui. Il se retrouve enlacé par les deux enfants qui les avaient accueillis un peu plutôt.

<< Dis monsieur pourquoi tu sens comme nos frères ? demande le petit garçon.  
\- Woozi, je te présente Jimin. C'est mon âme sœur ainsi que celle de Hobi, lui répond le brun.  
\- On peut avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs ? s'étonne Dawon.  
\- Apparemment, lui rétorque son grand frère. Jimin, voici Jihoon, dit Woozi, le petit frère de Yoongi et Dawon, ma petite sœur.  
\- Enchanté, je suis Jimin, votre ...  
\- Votre nouveau grand frère ! rétorque Suga. Hé Jin, où es notre dernier membre ?  
\- Avec Chany au fond de la tente. Il n'est pas au courant que vous êtes arrivés. Nous avons préféré lui laisser la surprise. Allez donc les rejoindre, lance la Luna.  
\- Viens rencontrer le petit oiseau qui nous a tout dit sur toi, Chim.>> annonce sa moitié brune le prenant par la main.

Ils se dirigent vers un groupe de trois omégas. Yoongi les siffle et ces derniers se retournent vers eux. Jimin a la joie de voir son ami bien vivant.

<< Jimin, ils t'ont trouvé ! Je suis si content, s'écrit l'oméga aux cheveux gris en se jetant à son cou.  
\- Baek ... tu ... tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir.>> lâche l'oméga du soleil au milieu des larmes.

Suga et Hobi regardent avec affection les deux amis qui se retrouvent. Ils sentent le bonheur de leur petit ange les envahir. Laissant celui qui ne voit pas leur lien retrouver son ami, Chanyeol s'avance vers les siens.

<< Merci les gars, de l'avoir ramené. Baek n'a jamais été si heureux. Du fond du cœur, merci.  
\- C'est normal, Chany. Alors comment ça avance avec lui ?  
\- Lentement. Il accepte de dormir dans mes bras maintenant. Il dit que ça éloigne les cauchemars. On n'a rien fait de plus mais c'est déjà ça. Donc c'est votre âme sœur à tous les deux ?  
\- Oui nous sommes âme sœur tous les trois, lui confirme l'alpha auburn.  
\- Et vous en êtes où ?  
\- Euh ... on a perdu totalement le contrôle dès qu'on l'a vu. C'est parti en sucette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricane l'alpha brun en dévoilant les marques sur ses épaules.  
\- Oh, souffle leur ami oméga. Alors ça y est, vous êtes enfin liés tous les deux ?  
\- Oui et c'est le gros bordel, j'avais déjà bien à faire avec mes propres émotions, voilà qu'il faut que je gère en plus celles de cette boule de nerfs et celles de notre petit ange ! signale Suga. Je suis dans la mouise.>>

Les trois amis partent dans un fou rire. Ils sont rejoints par Namjoon et Jin.

<< Dis Jin, tu le savais en nous envoyant le chercher, n'est-ce pas ? le questionne Hoseok.  
\- Je m'en doutais, oui. C'était la seule explication à mon rêve.  
\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir ? marmonne Yoongi.  
\- Et vous gâcher la surprise ? Sûrement pas. De plus vous n'auriez jamais accepté d'y aller.  
\- C'est vrai. Cela aurait été dommage, il est parfait. Aussi beau que mon soleil à sa façon, reprend le balafré.  
\- On dirait bien que notre soleil et notre lune ont trouvé leur étoile, lance Namjoon.  
\- Oh Joonie, personne n'aurait pu aussi bien l'exprimer ! >> s'écrie son oméga.

L'après-midi continue ainsi, les quatre morichis et Jin emmenant Jimin et Baekhyun de groupe en groupe pour présenter l'oméga blond. La compagnie de ce dernier aide beaucoup les membres à enfin accepter la présence de l'oméga au cheveux gris. Le petit oméga du soleil déborde d'enthousiasme envers son ami. Il n'arrête pas de raconter à qui veut l'entendre comment Baek l'a aidé à fuir.

A un moment donné Yoongi fronce les sourcils.

<< Namjoon, il manque du monde ! Où sont les deux chiots fous ? Et Lisa, Rosé et Lay ? Et les alphas qui traînent toujours avec eux ? Je n'ai pas croisé Heeyon non plus.  
\- Nous avons onze loups en mission d'éclaireurs pour trouver le nouveau site pour le village.  
\- Tu as envoyé combien d'alphas loin de la meute ? demande le brun.  
\- Cinq.  
\- Tu es fou ! Laisser autant d'omégas à la seule protection de deux alphas, s'écrie Yoongi.  
\- Calme-toi Suga, il y a l'armée munkurane et les quatre alphas zogichis.  
\- Ce n'est pas leur meute, c'est à nos alphas de défendre le clan !  
\- C'est aussi leur mission de protéger les omégas et les bêtas qui guident les trois groupes dans la forêt, raisonne le Guide.  
\- Quoi ? Vous avez envoyé des omégas parcourir les bois pendant plusieurs jours ! s'énerve le Chef Ranger.  
\- Je n'allais pas demander à des ex zogichis et umichis de se balader sans guide morichi, réfléchis ! rétorque son ami alpha.  
\- Nos louveteaux sont à la merci de la première armée qui débarquerait.>> hurle Suga.

Tout à coup, deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il se retrouve englué dans les bras de ses âmes sœurs. Jimin a ressenti sa détresse et il est venu calmer son alpha. Hoseok est reconnaissant de ne plus être seul sur cette mission. Car le plus âgé peut s'échauffer très vite et il est difficile de faire redescendre ses nerfs.

<< Yoonie, personne n'est en danger. Regarde, les louveteaux s'amusent, la meute vaque à ses occupations, il n'y a pas d'ennemis. Montre-moi comment vous vivez ici.  
\- Nous ne vivons pas ici, en fait, Chim. Nous avons brûlé notre ancien village, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Nous y avons érigé un mémorial. Ici c'est un campement de fortune, le temps qu'on trouve un nouvel emplacement pour le nouveau village. C'est le roi Taebaek qui nous a offert les tentes. Les enfants et les célibataires dorment dans la grande, les couples en ont des petites, pour l'intimité.>> lui explique calmement l'alpha balafré.

Hoseok sourit à leur oméga qui a bien détourné l'attention du colérique.

<< Oh ! Alors raconte-moi ... parle-moi de la forêt et de la vie d'un morichi. Apprends-moi.  
\- Que veux- tu savoir, mon ange ?  
\- Comment passez-vous vos journées, Yoonie ? >>

L'air de rien, ses deux amants éloignent Suga. Ils s'installent tranquillement tous les trois à l'ombre d'un arbre. Jimin est un peu déçu de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Baekhyun. Il vient juste de le retrouver alors qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir son ami, il était persuadé qu'il était mort, tué par sa propre meute pour l'avoir aidé à s'échapper. Mais l'oméga sait qu'ils font partie du même clan, il peut le retrouver quand il veut. En ce moment, c'est son alpha qui a besoin de lui. Il s'installe tout naturellement sur les genoux du balafré, Hobi est assis à leurs côtés et tient Suga dans ses bras. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils sont rejoints par Dawon et Woozi. Puis Yura vient avec le petit Younjae. Hobi tout à coup a une idée, il laisse le petit groupe quelques instants pour revenir avec Chanyeol et Baekhyun.

<< Jimin, mon ange, tous ces gens autour de nous sont ta nouvelle famille en plus d'être ta nouvelle meute, annonce-t-il, souriant au regard d'incompréhension des deux omégas fraîchement arrivés.  
\- Hobi, je pense que Chim et Baek ont besoin d'une explication plus approfondie, rigole Suga.  
\- Crétin, Baekie n'en est pas encore conscient, grogne Chanyeol.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demande l'intéressé.  
\- T'es l'âme sœur de Chany.>> fait remarquer Woozi tout innocemment.

Le susdit nommé rougit. Il baisse la tête ne voulant, ne pouvant croiser le regard de l'oméga des plaines. Il ne veut pas y lire de rejet.

<< Je sais.>> répond doucement l'oméga aux cheveux argent. Chanyeol relève la tête vers lui, tout étonné par cette affirmation. Le calme dans la voix de Baek l'étonne. Par contre la sienne chevrote sous le coup de l'émotion, avec un soupçon de déception.

<< Tu ... tu le savais ?  
\- Pas au début ... mais petit à petit j'ai compris, ton odeur m'apaise, je me sens en sécurité près de toi et tu passes tes journées avec moi à essayer de me faire rire.  
\- Tu ... tu veux bien ... de moi ?  
\- Cela devrait être moi qui te pose la question. Tu es parfait toi. C'est moi le loup sur lequel tout le monde est passé, qui est dégoûtant, qui ne mérite pas d'être au côté d'un être tel que toi, qui ...>>

Baekhyun est arrêté par les lèvres de Chanyeol s'écrasant sur les siennes. Et le baiser n'est pas tendre et plein d'amour, il contient tout l'énervement de l'oméga de la forêt. Il n'aime pas quand Baek se dénigre et compte bien le lui faire comprendre. C'est pourquoi il grogne tout en l'embrassant.

<< Ne redis jamais ça ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas choisi ce qui t'est arrivé ! Tu as vécu l'enfer et tu as survécu ! Baek, tu es la personne la plus magnifique et la plus courageuse que je connaisse ! Ne t'avise jamais de te rabaisser ainsi ! Jamais plus !  
\- Bienvenue dans notre famille Baekhyun, lui dit Yoongi. Et n'aies aucune crainte, je t'y accueille avec plaisir.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ... comment ? murmure l'argenté.  
\- Notre famille est un peu spéciale, lui annonce son âme sœur.  
\- C'est la famille du cœur ! hurlent Woozi et Dawon  
\- Jimin, Baek, vous faites partie de la plus grande famille de la meute, avec vous deux, elle compte neuf membres. Alors commençons par les garnements. Cette jeune demoiselle s'appelle Jung Dawon, explique Hoseok, vas-y ma chérie présente-toi.  
\- Je suis la petite sœur de Seokie ! Et donc la belle-sœur de Yoongi et Woozi. Je suis la tienne aussi Jimin puisque que t'es leur amoureux.  
\- Je suis enchantée d'avoir une aussi jolie belle-sœur que toi, Dawon, lui répond ce dernier avec un grand sourire.  
\- Woozi c'est moi, déclare le petit garçon de six ans, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle Min Jihoon, je suis le petit frère de Yoonie ... et Geumjie, mais il n'est plus là, ajoute-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Il parle de Geumjae. C'était mon mari, le grand frère de Jihoon et Yoongi. Je m'appelle Park Yura, je suis également la grande sœur de ce grand dadais qui se trouve être ton âme sœur, Baekhyun. C'est par ma faute que nous sommes cette grande famille, rajoute la jeune femme.  
\- Ma maman, émet la toute petite voix du petit garçon sur ses genoux.  
\- Lui c'est mon fils Younjae, il a quatre ans. C'est le plus jeune de notre meute, reprend la jeune femme.  
\- C'est grâce à toi Yura que nous sommes cette grande famille et non à cause de toi. Mon frère t'aimait, tu l'as rendu si heureux. Je suis honoré que tu sois de ma famille, Yura. Je prendrais soin de vous à sa place, je te le promets, affirme Yoongi.  
\- Nous nous occuperons bien de vous sept. Promesse d'alpha ! >> ajoute Hoseok.

Jimin sent son cœur se gonfler à la vue de ses deux amants tout fiers. Il y a encore peu il était seul, survivant d'un clan décimé, seul homme rescapé au milieu de quelques femmes et enfants dont on l'avait vite séparé. Après il n'y avait plus eu que les avilissements, humiliations, viols, tortures. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu la présence de Baekhyun. Même si celui-ci devait lui apprendre son travail de prostitué, il lui avait donné beaucoup de conseils pour oublier ces mains et ces sexes qui abusaient de lui, pour laisser son esprit quitter son corps quand cela se passait. Ils lui avaient pris ses premières fois. Il aurait tellement aimé les garder intactes pour les offrir à ses âme sœurs. Il comprend si bien son ami quand celui-ci se rabaisse, ne se trouvant pas assez bien pour celui auquel la déesse l'avait lié. Il partage la même opinion sur lui-même. Heureusement pour lui sa rencontre avec ses alphas s'était faite en forme animale. Du coup c'était sa nature de loup qui avait mené la danse, son subconscient l'avait obligé à aller vers eux, à se donner à eux, corps et âme. Car s'il avait été en forme humaine, il aurait écouté sa raison au lieu de son cœur.

Le soleil suit sa course dans le ciel. Taiyo surveille son petit protégé qui s'intègre dans sa nouvelle meute. Chanyeol, fou de joie, présente enfin Baekhyun en tant que son âme sœur au reste du clan. Et quand Yoongi réitère à l'argenté la bienvenue dans la famille Min-Jung-Park devant tout le monde, les derniers sceptiques sont obligés d'accepter sa présence. Si l'alpha morichi si plein de colère et de haine envers les topazichis a su faire taire ses ressentiments envers cet oméga des plaines et que Chanyeol l'accepte dans son cœur, ils ne peuvent que l'accueillir pleinement.

Les deux jours suivants se passent calmement, les membres hétéroclites d'origine si différentes apprennent à faire connaissance et ne faire plus qu'une meute. Ils attendent aussi avec impatience le retour des onze éclaireurs.

C'est ainsi que peu avant le repas de midi le premier groupe d'éclaireurs arrive. A ce moment là Yoongi est tranquillement assis à l'entrée du camp, songeur. Il voit apparaître trois loups, un gris foncé et un brun qui ont l'air plutôt fatigués alors qu'un loup gris clair court et sautille autour d'eux.

<< Les chiots fous sont rentrés et Taehyung paraît en forme, un peu trop même. Adieu ma quiétude.>> pense-t-il en se dirigeant vers la grande tente pour annoncer la présence de trois convives de plus.

Une fois la meute restaurée, le groupe des trois arrivants expose leur découverte, enfin un jeune prince excité rapporte leurs aventures.

<< ... c'était un lièvre énorme ! >> derrière son dos, Jungkook rapproche ses mains pour montrer que la prise de son amant n'avait eu en réalité qu'une taille normale. << Y avait aussi des chevreuils mais comme y avait des petits, nous les avons pas chassés. Mais y a du gibier à proximité. Et le site, il est magnifique. Il est assez grand pour y faire tenir plein de maisons et avoir de la place pour des cultures également. Et il y a une rivière, son eau est claire et rafraîchissante. Elle doit sortir des montagnes pas loin parce qu'elle est fraîche.  
\- Comment est l'accès pour s'y rendre ? demande Namjoon.  
\- Aucune sente n'y mène. Sans le lièvre on serait passé à côté. C'est un coin où les arbres sont serrés et il y a énormément de buissons épineux, révèle Heeyon. Ces deux bêtas ont foncé à travers l'un d'eux à courser cette pauvre bête. Ils étaient bien écorchés quand j'ai réussi à les rejoindre. Tae tenait le lapin dans sa gueule et ils se marraient tous les deux ! Mais cette clairière illuminée par le soleil après deux jours dans l'obscurité de la forêt, c'était surréaliste, confie Heeyon.  
\- Hé nous sommes des alphas ! ronchonne Taehyung.  
\- Vous aviez quand même l'air de deux idiots sur le coup, alpha ou pas, répond en riant le bêta.  
\- Mais à force d'aller et venir nous risquons de créer une sente autour et pour y accéder, observe Yoongi. Et du coup de révéler l'existence du village.  
\- Ce n'est pas un souci, certifie Jin.  
\- Comment ça ? Notre but est de le cacher à la vue des autres clans, rétorque l'alpha balafré.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler d'où je viens ? Il suffit de reproduire ce que les Munkurans font à Tsukiuma, réplique leur Luna.  
\- Tu te sens de lancer le rituel seul mon fils ? questionne Daleum, car nous serons rentrés et nous ne pourrons pas vous aider.  
\- Vous ne devez pas nous aider, maman, c'est notre meute, notre village, c'est à nous de le protéger. Et je ne serai pas seul.>>

Effectivement à la dernière phrase de Jin, les quatre autres morichis originaires du clan de la lune se lèvent. Et comprenant qu'ils sont en train de parler de magie, Jimin en fait de même.

<< Je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs peuvent être utiles à votre rituel, mais je serai ravi de les mettre aux services de mon clan, annonce-t-il, derrière lui les yeux de ses deux alphas brillent de fierté.  
\- Tu vois maman, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
\- En tant que votre ancienne Luna, je suis tellement fière de vous cinq ! Mais en tant que mère, je m'inquiéterai toujours Kim Seokjin ! >> indique la dirigeante du clan de la Lune.

La réunion continue encore quelques temps. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les deux autres groupes d'éclaireurs arrivent à leur tour. Tout d'abord celui que Rosé avait guidé. Son père avec Alice dans les bras vient à leur rencontre. La jeune louve est déçue de devoir leur annoncer que son groupe n'a rien trouvé de probant. Mais Heeyon la rassure, lui montrant comme il est fier qu'elle aie eu le courage de partir cinq longs jours pour une telle mission. Quant à sa petite sœur Alice, elle est si heureuse de retrouver sa famille. En effet, elle venait de passer ces cinq jours toute seule. Son père était parti avec Jungkook et Taehyung tandis que sa grande sœur Rosé avait accompagné son compagnon Suho, leurs amis Xiumin et Chen dans la forêt. Alors même si elle est fière que son père et sa sœur furent chargés de cette mission importante, elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne plus les revoir. La petite fille de neuf ans refusant de quitter les bras de son père ou de sa sœur tout le reste de l'après-midi se trouve être présente quand le troisième groupe mené par Lay arrive une heure plus tard que le second. Eux aussi rapportent n'avoir trouvé aucune clairière satisfaisante pour y bâtir le nouveau village. Soit il manquait un point d'eau à proximité, soit l'accès était trop facile, soit il n'y avait pas assez de place. Apparemment le seul site potentiel est celui trouvé par Jungkook et Taehyung guidés par leur dîner.

Les jours suivants l'ambiance devient étrange au campement, un mélange d'excitation, de nostalgie, de tristesse et de peur. Et en ce matin un peu brumeux l'heure des adieux sonne. Les Morichis vont quitter les terres qui les ont vus naître, grandir et mourir, les terres qu'ils ont défendues au douloureux prix de tant de vies. Certes c'est pour bâtir une nouvelle vie pour leur clan. Mais ils se dirigent vers des terres qui leur sont encore inconnues, qui ne représentent encore rien dans leur cœur. Pour les autres membres originaires d'ailleurs que la forêt, c'est un peu la même chose. Ils ont quitté leurs terres natales pour poursuivre un rêve, une soif d'aventures, pour suivre un ami. Pour eux aussi ce territoire promis n'est encore rien dans leur cœur. Nous savons toujours ce que nous perdons, jamais ce que nous pouvons gagner. Alors cette meute hétéroclite devient unie face à l'excitation et la peur de l'inconnu.

Les derniers membres du clan de la lune, qui étaient encore au campement, ainsi que les quatre alphas zogichis vont retourner chez eux. Daleun va laisser derrière elle son unique enfant ainsi que quatre jeunes qu'elle a vu naître et grandir. Cinq munkurans qui ne le sont plus mais qu'il est dur de laisser partir. C'est pour cela qu'elle est restée si longtemps, pour gagner le plus de temps possible aux côtés de ceux qui vont vivre une nouvelle vie loin de leur vallée, aux côtés de son fils adoré.

Alors oui c'est l'heure des adieux à un territoire, à des amis, à une partie de son cœur qui se déchire et qui va rester ici ou partir avec un être cher. Mais c'est aussi un adieu à des souvenirs trop cruels.

C'est ainsi que trois groupes de loups quittent une clairière vide où les seules traces du campement sont les cendres des feux et les herbes couchées où les tentes étaient dressées. Après un dernier hommage au mémorial de Ememura chaque groupe part vers son territoire, vers les siens, vers son avenir. Que celui de la nouvelle meute morichie soit radieux !

💮

💮

_Ce chapitre clôt la première partie du livre. Les événements se sont mis en place, brusquement certes, pour arriver à la création de la nouvelle meute. Tout le monde est enfin là où il doit être pour construire cet avenir qui libérera Okamioku. Alors nous allons laisser à nos Morichis un peu de temps pour construire leur nouveau havre de paix et nous les retrouverons très bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures._

_Je vous remercie de patienter un peu que la seconde partie prenne forme. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle sera constituée. Ce sera un moment calme, à l'abris dans le nouveau village pour découvrir les habitants._

_Il y aura une troisième partie ensuite beaucoup plus tumultueuse où tout se résoudra._

_A bientôt sur ce livre._ _Bonne lecture sur les autres que vous trouverez sur mon compte._

_Kiko-Plume_


End file.
